Battle of Wills
by 98765
Summary: Elizabeth has turned Darcy down but he will not give up. Circumstances force a marriage but both parties are committed to winning this "battle of wills". Who will win when two very intelligent, very stubborn people match wits? HEA eventually!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Pride and Prejudice story. Please be kind. Constructive criticism is most welcome. The characters are a bit OOC in their stubbornness but that is the point of the story. You may hate both E & D for a good long while. It will be a long, rocky road but one with a HEA. I have no beta so forgive any grammatical mistakes.

Elizabeth Bennett had thought that the day of Mr. Darcy's surprising and disastrous proposal in Charlotte's sitting room was the most trying day of her life. She could not have been more mistaken. Early the next morning, Elizabeth took a brisk walk to clear her head. She had been walking for over an hour when she spied Mr. Darcy pacing across a grove she favored. She tried to quietly make her escape but much to her chagrin he noticed her and began to approach. His manner was grave but polite and he handed her a very thick letter and took his leave.

Elizabeth had mixed emotions on receiving the letter. She vacillated between tearing it to shreds and reading it as quickly as possible. The irrational side of her personality unfortunately won the battle and soon she was destroying the letter. She felt her spirit becoming lighter as each bit of the missive flew away into the wind in tiny pieces. Elizabeth was positive the letter held nothing but Mr. Darcy's scorn at being rejected and most probably further insults to her family and situation in life. She was eager to believe anything that painted him in a bad light without regard to its veracity. He had wounded her pride so deeply that she felt justified in her actions. His biggest crime she could never forgive, his treatment of her dearest Jane and Mr. Bingley. He had no right to interfere and his officious conduct could not be excused. To add insult to injury, Mr. Darcy had made it very clear that he had no remorse for the treatment of her dear friend, Mr. Wickham. No, the letter and its author did not deserve her attention.

During their argument the previous day, she felt Mr. Darcy dissembled when he said he was "doing a service for a friend" and saving Bingley from a loveless marriage. She was convinced his main objection was her family's lack of fortune and connections. She did give credit to some of his assertions regarding the lack of propriety of her mother and younger sisters but it was not his place to make comments especially considering the behavior of his aunt. She and Jane had the same thoughts on many occasions over the years. The behavior of her sisters in company had been ill-mannered and flirtatious. She had often wished they would display less coarseness in their demeanor and learn what was acceptable to speak of in polite society but with all their faults, they were her family and she loved them.

Mr. Darcy did not comprehend how Jane suffered over the loss of Mr. Bingley. The hateful, arrogant man probably would not care! How could a man with no feelings besides his own selfish desires care for the distress of another. Jane's once serene, happy personality was gone. She was a shell of her former self. She barely spoke above a whisper. She spent her time weeping and staring dejectedly out windows, seemingly waiting for the arrival of her beau. She had given her heart away and had no hope of its return. It was slowly destroying her. She did not even desire Elizabeth's company and had encouraged her to go to Kent.

To make matters worse, poor Jane was constantly subjected to her mother's ruminations over the loss of Mr. Bingley. Her mother could not see past her own distress and made Jane feel a great deal of guilt at not being able to "rescue" her family from the hedgerows. Longbourn became unbearable and due to her mother's relentless reminders and the absurdity of her younger sisters Jane fled to her aunt and uncle in London.

Jane's forgiving heart was also wounded by the perfidy of Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst. Jane, despite Elizabeth's warnings, had truly believed them to be her close friends. It was another betrayal that added to her melancholy. Every time Elizabeth thought of Jane's pitiable situation she became once again livid with Mr. Darcy!

Elizabeth hoped that Jane's time at Gracechurch Street would help her to heal. Her aunt and uncle were most kind and would do all they could to attempt to comfort her. She had only had one letter from Jane since her arrival in London. All it contained was her disappointment at the snub she received from Caroline Bingley. This Elizabeth decided was Mr. Darcy's fault as well! She knew Mr. Bingley would have stood up to his sisters had Mr. Darcy shown him any support regarding courting Jane.

Elizabeth decided that she could not think about the destroyed letter, Mr. Darcy or Jane any longer. She needed to clear her head. She took a brisk run and then returned to the parsonage vowing to spend her day helping Charlotte with her household duties. When she returned, a young maid handed her an express from Gracechurch Street written in her Aunt's Gardiner's hand. She foolishly hoped it contained good tidings because she did not believe she could handle any more distressful news with grace but an express was never a good omen.

Elizabeth's dire prediction was confirmed as soon as she opened her aunt's letter. Her aunt was terribly worried about Jane. It seemed she had fallen into a deep depression of spirit. She would not eat and barely left her bed. As Elizabeth read on she realized that the letter was the work of a few days. As she reached the end, she read that Jane was seriously ill. The apothecary had been called and prescribed a small amount of laudanum for Jane. In her distress it seems that Jane had taken far more than she should. Her aunt believed it was done purposefully and that Jane had attempted to end her pain. She begged for Elizabeth's immediate presence at Gracechurch Street.

Elizabeth ran about the house in a panic calling for Charlotte, Maria and Mr. Collins. A maid informed her that no one was at home. In her distress, she ran out of the house sans bonnet and spencer. She began to run down the path towards Rosings Park. As she reached the edge of the property she saw Mr. Darcy walking out of the woods. In desperation, she called out "Mr. Darcy, have you seen Mrs. Collins?"

Fitzwilliam Darcy looked up as he heard his name. He was shocked at the disheveled appearance of Elizabeth Bennett and the panic in her voice. His wounded pride led him to assume that due to his letter she had seen the error of her ways. He was positive that she coming to beg for his forgiveness and another chance at accepting his hand. He decided that he would graciously accept her, after she made an acceptable apology of course.

"Mr. Darcy, where is my cousin? Where is Mrs. Collins? I must find them at once." she cried out.

"I have no idea Miss Bennett. What is distressing you?" he replied with genuine concern.

"Nothing that concerns you! I must find them at once. Excuse me sir." Elizabeth responded curtly.

Taken back by her rude dismissal his expression became stony, "Miss Bennett, I insist you tell me what is wrong this instant. I am sure I can be of assistance."

"Mr. Darcy, you have already done enough! If it weren't for you none of this would have occurred. I must be away at once." Elizabeth cried out vehemently.

Mr. Darcy gently grasped her arm and prevented her from fleeing. "What do you have to accuse me of now Miss Bennett? I had thought my correspondence would have cleared up any misconceptions you held regarding my actions."

"Your actions are despicable!" she hissed at him. "Because of you my sister is near death and I will never forgive you for causing her despair! Now let me go! I need to find transportation to London at once!"

"I have been nowhere near London how can you accuse me of harming your sister?" Darcy said incredulously. The woman was obviously hysterical and did not know what she was saying.

Elizabeth glared at him like she was looking at the devil himself. She calmed herself enough to reply to his question. "My sister in her unhappiness may have taken far more laudanum then she should. She is very unwell and my aunt fears for her future well-being. I must be off at once. Please do not detain me any longer, I beg of you!"

Darcy was astonished. "Are you saying your sister did not wish to live any longer because of her distress over Mr. Bingley?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. She has not been herself for months and now I believe she has given up all hope. I can only pray that she will survive this and recover. I must go to her immediately!" After her declaration, Elizabeth spotted Charlotte along the path and ran to her.

Darcy was almost ashamed of himself. Elizabeth told him Jane loved Mr. Bingley but he had no idea her feelings ran so deeply. If this all was true and not some outrageous ploy on the part of Mrs. Bennet he would be seen as a cad of the first order. He was now uncertain of his earlier actions towards the couple and felt it within his power to remedy the situation. The first thing he thought of was assisting Elizabeth in getting to London. It had to be done with alacrity and subterfuge. If his Aunt Catherine suspected anything she would try to prevent his plans.

As he rushed into Rosings preparing to act generously and as a gentleman should his thoughts took very selfish turn. His actions would prove his devotion to Elizabeth and she would see how much she needed him. His assistance would force her to see his worth and his love for her. She would then release her foolish prejudices against him and agree to be his wife. He was determined they would be wed as soon as possible and his suffering would end.

He found Colonel Fitzwilliam in the library and locked the door to ensure privacy from his aunt's eavesdropping servants. As much as he hated telling his cousin of his humiliation at Elizabeth's refusal he proceeded to tell him the entire story. He began with his growing regard for Elizabeth over the past months and did not stop until he related the events of the past few minutes. He even included her surprise at his declaration and the manner of his proposal. He very reluctantly admitted it may have not been a sufficiently romantic proposal but boasted to his cousin of his honesty.

To say Colonel Fitzwilliam was astounded was an understatement. "She never knew you had an interest in her and then refused you? Elizabeth Bennett refused a proposal from the most sought after bachelor in England? Well no one could ever accuse her of being a fortune hunter. This is incredibly diverting. I never imagined Easter at Rosings Park could hold so much amusement." he said with a laugh.

"So, my pain causes you amusement, does it? This is no laughing matter my future happiness is at stake. My entire history with Elizabeth has been one misunderstanding after another and I will admit I may not be entirely blameless. I need to find a way to proceed so I can help her thus ensuring her acceptance of my suit." Darcy replied haughtily, glaring at his cousin.

"I'm glad you can admit some fault in the matter. If you had proposed to me in such a manner I would not have accepted you either even though you are quite handsome and quite rich" Colonel Fitzwilliam chuckled. "Whoever told you the proper way to woo a woman was to insult her family, but in all seriousness, now is not the time to think of getting her to accept you! If you truly care about her well-being you will help her get to her sister no matter what the outcome for your suit." his cousin counseled.

"I believe I can do both. These matters are intricately connected. I cannot go on as I have without her. My happiness depends upon her seeing reason and accepting that our union is in her best interests. Will you help me Richard?"

The plan the cousins devised was not a perfect one but with some finesse it would most likely be successful. Colonel Fitzwilliam made Darcy pledge he would name his first born son Richard as a price for his help. He would be the one who had to distract and then bear the rage of their Aunt Catherine. Darcy would be happily ensconced in a carriage with Elizabeth Bennett on the way to London. Richard almost asked for Darcy's first two sons to be his namesakes when he imagined their aunt's ire at Darcy's disappearance. The Colonel was also not happy with the fact that he would have to stomach Mr. Collin's company for some time, he wasn't sure which situation was worse.

Darcy quietly had his trunks packed and had his carriage prepared for the journey. He wrote letters of departure and apology to Lady Catherine and Cousin Anne which Richard would deliver long after his actual departure. The next part of his plan depended upon the reception of his carriage at the parsonage.

Upon finding Charlotte, Elizabeth quickly explained that Jane's health was in severe danger and she had to get to London immediately. The two friends rushed upstairs and with the help of a maid packed Elizabeth's things. In the meantime a servant from Rosings came with a note from Colonel Fitzwilliam requesting Mr. Collins' presence at Rosings to discuss an urgent matter. Mr. Collins was so impressed that the Colonel wished for his advice that he neglected to tell his wife he was leaving and took off for Rosings as fast as his legs could carry him.

Elizabeth and Charlotte determined that she would have Mr. Collins's servant take her to Hunsford Village and then she would take the post to London. Charlotte would send a servant with her for propriety's sake. She would think of some way to relay the news to Mr. Collins and Lady Catherine without indicating the true nature of Elizabeth's predicament.

Before any further planning could be done, a knock was heard at the door. Mr. Darcy's valet Thomas had arrived. He explained to the stunned ladies that Mr. Darcy had sent his carriage for Miss Bennett to transport her to London at that very instant. He insinuated without being specific that all matters of propriety would be respected. He was to follow later in another carriage. Both ladies assumed that Mr. Darcy would accompany his valet at a later time. Elizabeth was to desperate for her departure to think to much about the offer. Charlotte honestly felt that the less she knew about the entire situation the better. Elizabeth gratefully accepted the valet's offer and instructed the servants to load her trunks. After hugging Charlotte goodbye, she quickly entered the carriage, not even realizing in her haste that all the shades were drawn.

As soon as she entered the carriage a walking stick struck the top of the transport and the carriage lurched forward. Elizabeth fell backward and fell into the lap of a very smug looking Fitzwilliam Darcy. For over a minute Elizabeth was speechless. Then her ire took over.

"Why are you in this carriage? What is going on here? What can you be attempting with your presumption? Who do you think you are?" Elizabeth growled at him not even realizing she was still sitting on his lap.

Darcy actually chuckled at her display but realized that levity was probably not a good choice at the moment. He found her adorable in her anger but had the presence of mind to know he should not mention it at present. He did however let himself enjoy the fact that she was still in his lap.

"So many questions, Miss Bennett. I shall answer them in order. I am in this carriage because it is my carriage. I am transporting you to London as you have no other way of getting there. I am thinking that you owe me your thanks not your ire and I do not find my behavior presumptuous. I find it to be rather gentlemanly although you have professed you don't think me capable of acting as a gentleman. Lastly, I thought you were aware of my identity but let me reintroduce myself. I am Fitzwilliam Darcy, your betrothed." Darcy replied with the smallest hint of a grin.

"Your betrothed! Are you daft? Have you fallen and hit your head? We had this discussion yesterday and I made my position perfectly clear. I am even more resolved now considering the news I received of my dearest sister! I am not and will never be your betrothed or anything else for that matter!" she shrieked at him in a most unladylike tone.

As she berated him Elizabeth realized her position and tried in vain to push herself from his lap. He made a point of holding her tighter and she could not loosen his grip. She finally pushed him violently and they both landed on the floor of the carriage. He landed on top of her quite by accident. Darcy astonished himself as he would normally never act in this manner but his feelings of pain and longing overcame his sense and he kissed her.

Elizabeth was momentarily confused by the tumble and that's when Darcy pounced. Realizing how precarious her situation was she struggled to get away from him. Darcy just held on tighter and continued to kiss her. Amazingly, Elizabeth started to enjoy his ministrations despite herself. She had never been kissed before and found herself responding and following his lead. Had the carriage not hit a rather large rut and disrupted the passionate couple, things probably would have gone even further.

The jolt brought the couple back to reality. Darcy was a wee bit discomforted at his lack of self-control but was silently congratulating himself on the way she responded to his attentions. In his opinion, she had seemed as eager as he had for some sort of physical contact.

Elizabeth, however, was thoroughly ashamed of herself. She could not believe that this insufferable man could inspire such wantonness in her. She didn't even like him and didn't understand what her body was telling her during their kiss. She scrambled off the floor to the other side of the carriage and wedged herself into the corner hoping to become one with the upholstery.

When Darcy reached out for her hand in what he intended as a gesture of comfort Elizabeth jumped. "Stay away from me. Don't come near me again! What were you thinking?" she shrieked.

She looked frightened and lost. Darcy realized he could not behave like that again or she would bolt out the carriage door while it was moving. "I apologize Miss Bennett. I was overcome in the moment."

Elizabeth scoffed at him, "Are you telling me this was not planned sir? We are in a carriage alone by your doing. Was this your means of punishing me for refusing your **lovely** proposal? Do you mean to leave me by the side of the road after you have your way with me?" she fumed.

"This is what you think of me Miss Bennett? Have I behaved like such a rogue to earn this type of rebuke? I think you are overacting because you participated as much in our embrace as I did!" Mr. Darcy countered back spitefully.

"I have no reason to think otherwise. What did you mean by secreting yourself in this carriage? I can find no other explanation for your conduct. You wished to compromise me! And I most definitely did not enjoy it. I am thoroughly disgusted!" Elizabeth responded.

"If that is how you respond to me when disgusted then I would be blissfully happy to see your response to something you enjoyed. More importantly however, if you believe yourself compromised there is no other alternative, we must marry with haste." the smug gentleman responded.

Elizabeth immediately paled. She did not mean to point him in that direction. The last thing she wanted to do was remind him of the word marry in her presence. "No, sir, no sir! I do not believe myself to be comprised. It was an innocent accident. We shall **NEVER** speak of it again!"

"Actually Madam, I feel as if I have been compromised. You touched certain parts of my person that should only be reserved for a wife. I believe you must marry me to preserve my virtue." Mr. Darcy replied with a straight face but inwardly he could not remember the last time he was so amused. The look on her face was priceless and a bit frightening.

Elizabeth took several deep breaths before she spoke again. She was about to erupt and a temper tantrum would not be beneficial. After a short period of time she looked at him and calmly said "Mr. Darcy, I don't know of what you speak. Nothing occurred of an untoward nature during this carriage ride. In fact, I am alone in this carriage. That is the version of events that I will adhere to." She then closed her eyes, covered her ears and decided to pretend that she was indeed alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** For the purposes of this story Rosings Park is about six hours by carriage from London. So, the carriage ride can be completed in one day.

Elizabeth remained in her silent state for over an hour and refused to open her eyes. Darcy chuckled quietly at her immature behavior. "If it will make you feel better Miss Bennett please continue with your petulance. I however, came on this journey determined to speak to you and I shall. It may be even easier to accomplish if you pretend I do not exist as you will not interrupt me." Darcy said hoping to goad her into communicating with him.

Elizabeth glared at him and said "What could you possibly have to say to me at this point? Your behavior is unpardonable. You are taking advantage of the fact that I am in great distress over my sister's health. Had I been thinking properly I would have taken the post from Hunsford as was my original plan. In fact, I would have you stop the carriage and I will walk to Hunsford and continue on by myself. We cannot be that far away." she spat him.

"Absolutely not Miss Bennet! That would be highly dangerous not to mention inappropriate." insisted Darcy.

"And you consider this situation appropriate?" she argued. "I most certainly do not and I demand you stop this highhanded behavior and let me out of this carriage!"

He was becoming more and more impatient with her attitude. He assumed after her initial shock she would eventually appreciate his efforts on her behalf. After all, he did give her over an hour to compose herself and he felt this was most generous. Darcy had taken advantage of time to gaze upon her countenance intently. So, the hour that passed was not wholly wasted.

"So, you really do not want to get to your sister as quickly as possible?" he said unkindly.

"Not like this?" Elizabeth insisted. "How could I possibly explain this to my aunt and uncle? We will be in this carriage together for hours without a chaperone. No, you must stop at once!"

"Not to worry my dear, I will explain it all. I am sure your family will be delighted in the end!"

"How convenient for you," Elizabeth growled. "I hope you know I will not go along with your ill-conceived plan. I will tell them the truth at once and live in disgrace if necessary. It will be far better than the alternative and I am not your dear!"

Darcy went pale at her last remark. What was wrong with her? She would rather be disgraced than be married to him? Didn't she realize what he could give her, money, status and his devotion? Obviously, she did not. It seemed his letter did nothing to lessen her ire. At that moment, his anger got the best of him and he hissed words at her he would later wish unsaid.

"Miss Bennet I am afraid you have no choice in the matter. We will continue on to London in this carriage and I will take you directly to your uncle's home. Then I will handle any difficulties that arise without any verbal contribution from you. If you do not follow my instructions, I will ensure that your sister never sees Mr. Bingley again even if she does happen to recover."

"You are truly reprehensible How could you say such a horrid thing?" Elizabeth cried out as tears streamed down her face.

As soon as Darcy saw her tears he wished to take back his words but she had infuriated him. He was used to others taking his word as law and Miss Elizabeth Bennet would not listen to anything he said. He decided however, that her tears were a better alternative than her yelling and continued his monologue regarding their plans in what he felt was a kindlier manner.

"Miss Bennet when we get to London I will ensure that Mr. Bingley knows of your sister's condition and location. That is as far as I am willing to interfere. If he wishes to continue the acquaintance it is in his own hands."

"If you had not interfered and left his heart in his own hands earlier none of this would have happened." Elizabeth retorted angrily.

"I did what I thought was best and I am rarely wrong. In this case, however, I will concede I judged quickly, perhaps too quickly but with your mother's display at the Netherfield Ball what else was I to think of your family's intentions towards my friend." Mr. Darcy stated with no emotion.

"You are completely insufferable and I cannot wait until we are in London so I never have to see you again." Elizabeth huffed and stared at the floor trying to contain her angry tears.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible. For you see, I will only speak to Bingley if you promise me your hand." he added.

"Absolutely not, how many times and in how many different ways must I decline. I will contact Bingley myself if I must. I don't require your assistance."

"Do you really believe Bingley's sisters would let you anywhere near him. They would do everything possible to prevent the possibility and since time is of the essence your suggestion is quite impractical."

"I will do what I need to do to make it happen without your help." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Obviously, you are unwilling to do what you need to do. I see you do not care for your sister's welfare as much as you proclaim to Miss. Bennet. You are eager to declare your love for your sister but when you are called upon to act in a manner that may ensure her well-being you refuse. I am quite disappointed. I expected better of you." he stated haughtily.

Darcy knew this was a despicable thing to say but she was pushing him to the edge of sanity with her cantankerous behavior. He knew she treasured her sister and would do anything for her but he had to provoke her into agreeing to his offer.

"And I would expect better from you than to try and coerce me into marriage by threatening the health of my sister. Why in the Lord's name would you want to marry a woman who holds you in contempt? Are you so used to getting what you want that you feel the need to act without regard to morality when you are deprived? You should be heartily ashamed of yourself. This is not the action of a gentlemen. It is the action of a scoundrel!"

"You already declared that I am not gentleman so why should I pretend. I can also ensure you that do not despise me Miss Bennet." Mr. Darcy countered smugly.

"Don't assume to know my mind. I do despise you and the more time I spend in your company the worse it gets. This is complete madness. I could never make you happy and you could not make me happy either. Our marriage would be a constant battle. I have no desire to live in a state of war for the rest of my life. If you are so desperate for a wife, please ask Caroline Bingley. She will consider it an honor and has been waiting for your proposal for years. You will do well together. I cannot think of someone better suited to you. You have my blessing." Elizabeth replied in a snarky manner.

"I thank you for your suggestion for my future happiness but I must decline. If I wanted a wife who insincerely simpered and fawned over me I would have had one by now. I certainly do not require your blessing for anything Miss Bennet. When you are in a more reasonable state of mind you will see the benefits of a match between us but even if you do not I will not be dissuaded. I require your answer now. Will you marry me and ensure that Bingley is given a chance to reunite with your sister or not?"

Elizabeth sat motionless staring at brocade blinds of the carriage. She knew what she must do but could not make the words come out of her mouth. She was condemning herself to a life of misery but she had no choice it seemed.

"Fine, Mr. Darcy I will become your wife albeit most unwillingly." Elizabeth said in a whisper.

"You will not regret it my dear." Darcy said with a smirk.

"But you may Mr. Darcy." she replied frowning at the term of endearment he insisted on repeating.

The rest of the journey was made in almost complete silence. Darcy wisely judged that he should refrain from baiting her any further. The one stop they made at a coaching inn to change horses made him a bit leery. He feared she would try to run away from him and proceed to London on her own. His fears were groundless however and she returned to the carriage after refreshing herself without a word. She would not accept his hand to enter the carriage and he let the slight pass without comment.

It was far past nightfall when the carriage arrived outside Gracechurch Street. As soon as the carriage stopped Elizabeth jumped out and ran to her uncle's door not giving Mr. Darcy a backwards glance. When the door opened, she rushed inside into the arms of her aunt. Her aunt was taken aback by her arrival but quickly ushered her up the stairs to see Jane.

Mr. Darcy entered the well-appointed home and asked the footman to see the man of the house. He realized he had neglected to ask Elizabeth her uncle's name. He knew the uncle was a tradesman and had not deemed it necessary for him to inquire more about her London relations in the past. He regretted his decision now because he was determined to make a good impression on these relatives at least. Mr. Darcy was shown into a good-sized library and was welcomed by a very gentlemanly looking man. Mr. Gardiner greeted him cordially but with curiosity. When Darcy explained that he had accompanied Miss Bennet from Hunsford Mr. Gardiner's expression was immediately one of suspicion.

"Mr. Gardiner please forgive my appearance on your doorstep uninvited but the circumstances left me no other choice. Miss Elizabeth felt to the need to come to London immediately to attend to Miss Bennet and there was no time to make other arrangements." Mr. Darcy stated almost humbly.

"This is quite unusual and not something I would expect from my niece. I am assuming you had a maid or servant with you in the carriage Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Gardiner questioned sternly.

"No, sir we did not. I apologize for the impropriety of the situation but considering that Miss Elizabeth and I are engaged it is not so terrible a breach of decorum." Darcy answered.

"Engaged? I was not aware of any connection between you and Elizabeth or any mutual admiration. I do not believe her family is aware of this association either. We would most definitely have been informed if a sanctioned engagement had occurred. Her father granted his permission to this match?" Mr. Gardiner continued.

Darcy had the grace to blush at this question. "No sir, I proposed yesterday. I was planning on riding to Longbourn to see Mr. Bennet when Miss Elizabeth received an express telling her of Miss Bennet's condition. It seemed there was no time to delay." Darcy answered truthfully but omitted some very important information.

"I see. I cannot say that I am pleased with this situation but I do know Elizabeth must have been desperate to see her sister. They are very close to one another. I must insist however that you remain properly chaperoned from this point forward."

"Of course sir, and I thank you for your forbearance. How does Miss Bennet fare?" he asked kindly.

"She is improving but we are still very concerned. Having Elizabeth here will be a balm to her soul. I thank you for bringing her here safely despite the particulars of the journey. Can I offer you some refreshment after your long trip?" Mr. Gardiner kindly offered.

"No thank you sir. I must be off at once. I want my personal physician to come and examine Miss Bennet. He is an excellent man and I have complete faith in his abilities. I will speak to him tonight and have him here first thing in the morning. Then I will head to Longbourn to speak to Mr. Bennet. I have a favor to ask Mr. Gardiner. I don't want anyone to know of the engagement before I speak to Mr. Bennet. Please keep it our secret until I return in a few days' time. It would seem untoward if we spoke of it before obtaining her father's permission."

"As long as no one knows of the means of her transportation to London I do not believe that is an issue. I will not speak of it until your return." Gardiner replied.

"I thank you sir. I have one more request and you may find it to be a bit odd. Please don't tell Miss Elizabeth that I sent a physician to Miss Bennet. I do not wish her to know." Mr. Darcy said with a hint of discomfort in his voice.

"I don't understand sir. Why would you not want my niece to know of your kindness to her sister?" Mr. Gardiner queried.

"It is a delicate matter Mr. Gardiner. I beg your cooperation and your secrecy in this matter."

"I will agree for the time being but we will speak more about this once you return with Mr. Bennet's answer. I believe there is far more to this story than you have shared with me. Tell me Mr. Darcy, do you know my brother in law well?"

"No, not well. We have been introduced but that is all. Why do you ask?"

"Elizabeth is his favorite daughter and he will not want to give her up. His consent may not be easy to gain. You will have to prove your worthiness to him before he will let her go. I am not talking about pin money or your position in life. You will have to demonstrate to him that you truly value his dearest girl. He also may take great pleasure in sporting with you." Mr. Gardiner said with a chuckle.

Mr. Darcy smiled broadly at this statement which was very unusual for him. "His daughter takes great pleasure in sporting with me so I am quite used to it. I thank you for the advice sir and will see you in five days at the latest."

After leaving the Gardiner' home Mr. Darcy reflected on the meeting. He was impressed with the house and its owner. Mr. Gardiner was an intelligent, well-spoken, discerning man. It seemed almost impossible that he was Mrs. Bennet's brother. Perhaps Mrs. Bennet was a foundling. He had his coach head directly to the home of Doctor Peterson. As soon as he explained the situation to the doctor he had his promise to call on the Gardiners in the early morning and examine Jane. He provided the direction and then headed out after pledging himself for payment.

Darcy thought about what he would say to Mr. Bennet. He never imagined there would be any opposition to the match from Elizabeth's family. He assumed he would present the proposal and would be gratefully acknowledged as a wonderful match for Elizabeth. He would have to rethink his strategy in order to ensure his success with Mr. Bennet. Perhaps he should approach Mrs. Bennet. She would immediately agree then probably climb a tree and shriek about the engagement to all of Meryton after doing a jig in the middle of the street. The thought both amused and disgusted him.

Darcy was physically and mentally exhausted but he was not done for the day. He headed for Mr. Bingley's home and said a silent prayer that Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst would not be present. When he approached the house, he saw Bingley walking towards the door from the street.

"Bingley" he called out.

"Darcy, so good to see you. What a surprise. I did not know you were back from Kent. What are you doing out and about so late? he asked.

"I needed to see you on a matter of some urgency. Tell me are your sisters home?" he asked with a sigh.

Bingley chucked, "No, they are at the opera this evening with Mr. Hurst. Please come in and we will have a quiet drink with no interruptions or talk of marriage proposals."

"Please don't speak of marriage proposals to me. I have heard enough about them today." Darcy replied with a shudder.

After they were situated with a glass of port Darcy began his explanation. "Bingley first I must apologize to you for acting in a way that I have come to regret. I believe my advice to you regarding Miss Bennet was erroneous. I have discovered that she did indeed have feelings for you, far deeper feelings than I ever imagined." he confessed.

"What? How? However did you come across this information? You and my sisters were convinced that she had no feelings for me beyond friendship." Bingley said indignantly.

"I had the information from a very good source, her sister Miss Elizabeth Bennet." he answered.

"Why would Miss Elizabeth ever share such a personal thing with you? Darcy, the woman does not even like you." he sputtered.

Darcy grimaced at this. "Apparently, I was the only one not aware of her dislike. However, she did while berating me for my interference, tell me her sister was in love with you and has suffered greatly in your absence. Miss Bennet is bereft and not in good health because of her distress."

"Oh, no, I must leave for Netherfield at once. I cannot let this go on any longer. Miss Bennet is suffering for my indecision and lack of fortitude. I will be gone at once. I need to fix this. If she will even see me that is." he said as he hurriedly rose from his chair and headed for the door.

"Bingley, slow down. She is not at Netherfield. She is in London at her Uncle Gardiner's home in Gracechurch Street. She has been there these past three months at least. I am afraid that is another one of my mistakes. I knew of her presence in town and did not inform you. Please forgive my presumption. I thought I was acting in your best interest. I never meant to harm you or Miss Bennet."

"Darcy I am shocked. I am not a child and don't appreciate being treated like one. It was not your place to keep that information from me. I do not have time now to think about how this will affect our friendship but know I am not pleased with your lack of honesty. I must get to my Jane, I mean Miss Bennet." Bingley said dismissively.

"I know you do not want my advice about anything right now but it is far too late to call and Miss Bennet is ill. There is a physician going to the Gardiner's tomorrow morning. Why not wait to call until after he does his examination. I don't believe they will allow you to see Miss Bennet in her current state." Darcy offered.

"Darcy how do you know all this? Since when are you privy to the private concerns of the Bennet family?" Bingley questioned.

"That is a very long story and one for another time." Darcy answered grimly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. It was very exciting to see that people are reading my story. I'll be tying up a lot of loose ends in this chapter regarding Jane so no Darcy and Elizabeth interaction, sorry. Next chapter, Darcy is off to see Mr. Bennet.

Elizabeth spent a long and tearful night at her sister's bedside. Jane was in and out of consciousness but did recognize her sister. She squeezed Elizabeth's hand briefly and whispered her name. Mrs. Gardiner told Elizabeth all she did not include in her express and informed her of the instructions the local apothecary had given them. Apparently, all they could do was wait. Elizabeth was exhausted and fell into a deep sleep in a chair next to Jane's bed. There was no discussion between Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner regarding her journey to London or anything else for that matter.

Mr. Bingley appeared at the doorstep of the Gardiner's home before the family had risen from bed for the day. He was obviously distressed and the footman took pity on him and showed him into the parlor and went to wake Mr. Gardiner. Mr. Gardiner took his time in meeting with Mr. Bingley. He was quite angry with the young man for causing his dear niece such anguish and could not image why the man had called at such an inappropriate hour.

At long last, Mr. Gardiner entered the parlor to see a pale and shaken young man pacing the length of the room. After a perfunctory and somewhat cold introduction, Mr. Gardiner asked Mr. Bingley to explain in his presence in his home.

"Mr. Gardiner, I apologize for the hour but I could wait no longer. I would have come last night but Darcy persuaded me to wait. I have been informed that Miss Bennet is very ill. I need to know, will she survive? Is there anything I can do at all?" Bingley stuttered.

In the back of his mind Mr. Gardiner wondered what Mr. Darcy had to do with Mr. Bingley's appearance in home but that was a thought for another time. "I believe you have done enough young man." Mr. Gardiner replied sternly

Before any further conversation could take place, the footman showed a man into the parlor introducing him as Doctor Peterson. Mr. Gardiner graciously thanked the doctor for coming and directed him to his niece's chamber.

As he left the room, he turned to Mr. Bingley and practically growled, "You will remain here while I show the physician to Jane. It seems we have much to discuss."

A white-faced Bingley nodded to Mr. Gardiner and continued his pacing. The other two men climbed the stairs and entered Jane's bedchamber. Mr. Gardiner gently woke Elizabeth and pulled her into a warm embrace. He introduced Doctor Peterson who immediately began to examine Jane.

Mr. Gardiner took Elizabeth to the side. "Elizabeth, I am so glad to see you here safely. Your presence will do wonders for our Jane. You look exhausted my dear. Are you well yourself?" he asked.

"Uncle, I am fine, just very tired. I have been frantic about Jane and the journey was trying to say the least." she replied.

"Yes, your journey, we will speak about it later." Mr. Gardiner replied sternly. "For now, let's focus on Jane. You should know that Mr. Bingley is in our parlor. He arrived at day break. Although, I have no sympathy for him at present he appears to be very worried. Do you think I should send him from the house? I am hardly in a temper to allow the man who caused your sister's distress to remain a guest in my home."

Mr. Darcy had kept his word. He really meant to go through with this farce of a marriage. Elizabeth was agitated knowing what Mr. Bingley's appearance meant for her but relieved for Jane at the same time. Darcy must have gone to Bingley directly after he left her at the Gardiners. Her mind was in upheaval. How should she behave? She was not happy with Mr. Bingley in the least but knew the greatest part of the blame rested with Darcy. She decided she would remain civil to Mr. Bingley for Jane's sake. She also said a prayer that Mr. Darcy did not accompany him to the Gardiner's. She was not ready to face Mr. Darcy with any sort of equanimity especially not knowing what he had told her uncle.

"No, uncle, please let him stay. I believe knowing what he is about can only help us with Jane's situation at present. I don't believe this quagmire is completely his fault. There are others to blame." she replied.

"Of whom do you speak Elizabeth? Bingley is a grown man and should take responsibility for his actions." answered Mr. Gardiner rather forcefully.

At that moment, Mrs. Gardiner entered the room and Doctor Peterson approached the group. "Miss Bennet will recover. Without a doubt, she took too much laudanum but not nearly a fatal dose. Her breathing is good and she has had no other physical symptoms that would indicate an overdose. She was able to respond briefly to my questions and is coherent though very weak. I recommend rest and nourishment. She must be forced to eat and drink to regain her strength. I also feel as soon as she can get out of bed she should be encouraged to walk short distances and occupy her mind with small tasks. Keeping to her bed and brooding will not speed her recovery. She should not have been allowed any laudanum in the first place! I don't not believe she was ever in any physical pain. Laudanum should never be used as a cure for emotional pain. It can lead to addiction and worse. I will return tomorrow, with your permission, to check on Ms. Bennet." the doctor instructed.

"Thank you Doctor Peterson. Please tell me how much to reimburse you for your visit today." Mr. Gardiner replied.

"It has already been taken care of Mr. Gardiner. I will take my leave now. Good morning ladies." Doctor Peterson bowed and left the room.

"Who took care of the doctor's fee?" Mrs. Gardiner asked.

"It must have been Mr. Bingley." Elizabeth suggested.

"Are you quite sure of that my dear?" Mr. Gardiner questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Elizabeth was too overwhelmed to recognize her uncle's subtle hint. "Of course, who else could it be? You did say when he arrived Mr. Bingley was here." she replied.

"Perhaps", said her uncle but did not say more due to his strange promise to Mr. Darcy. "Let us proceed downstairs and deal with this Bingley fellow. Elizabeth freshen up and join me please. Margaret, would you stay with Jane. I will explain everything to you later." Mr. Gardiner instructed.

"Of course," Mrs. Gardiner replied. "I am so relieved that Jane's prognosis is a good one. I don't believe I have ever been so frightened in my life. Elizabeth before you go, do you think I should send word to your parents? We decided to wait until we had more information so as not to throw your mother into hysterics."

"Yes aunt, I think that was a good decision. Perhaps you should write that Jane was ill and is under the care of a physician and improving. I believe a vague explanation will suffice for now. I truly hope that Mr. Collins did not write to them. I tried to say very little at the parsonage before my departure but Charlotte would have had to tell him something. He surely would have exaggerated the state of affairs and troubled my family needlessly." Elizabeth suggested.

"I agree, I will write to your father at once." her aunt replied.

After Elizabeth made herself presentable, she and her uncle proceeded to the parlor. Mr. Bingley was waiting at the door. Elizabeth greeted him politely but coolly.

"What news Miss Elizabeth? How is Jane, excuse me, Miss Bennet? Will she survive?" Mr. Bingley nearly shouted.

"Mr. Bingley, Jane will recover, thank goodness. I must ask however why do you believe it is any concern of yours?" Mr. Gardiner countered harshly.

"I, I, I, am greatly concerned with Miss Bennet's welfare. She came to mean much to me when I resided at Netherfield." he stammered.

"So much that you left Netherfield with no word to her and did not call on her once in the past three months that she has been in town. She took your desertion most cruelly and I think you have much for which to answer. My niece did not deserve to be trifled with and humiliated in such a manner. Jane and the entire neighborhood had expectations due to your preferential behavior. You have proven yourself to be quite fickle. I must ask you to leave my home and not return. You are obviously not good for my niece, you have broken her heart." Mr. Gardiner added bitterly.

"No, please, let me explain." pleaded Mr. Bingley. "I did not know of her presence in town or of her illness until late last night. I had no idea she was here. I left Netherfield to save my own heart. When I learned that Miss Bennet was not fond of me I was crushed. I had believed she sincerely cared for me but was told I was mistaken. I was a coward and could not face her rejection. Please give me another chance to prove myself!" Mr. Bingley begged.

"Mr. Bingley, are you going to stand here and lie to me in my own home? How could you not know my niece was in town? She visited your sisters and Miss Bingley returned the call, albeit quite brusquely. During her call, Miss Bingley made it perfectly clear she wished no further acquaintance with Jane. Jane took this very badly as well. She thought your sister a friend. Most importantly, what of the fact that you are courting Mr. Darcy's sister while still proclaiming a preference for my niece?" Mr. Gardiner growled at confused young man.

"What? I, how, I? I don't understand. My sisters knew that Miss Bennet was in town?" he cried out.

"Yes, they did. Are you trying to make me believe they did not inform you?" Mr. Gardiner asked.

Now, it was Bingley's turn to growl,. "No sir, I did not. I swear to you they said nothing. On my honor, I am not courting Miss Darcy. She is a child. My sisters may have wished for it to happen but I hold only sisterly affection for Miss Darcy. I am aghast. I cannot believe my sisters would act in such a deceitful manner. This is all very disturbing."

"Can you not Mr. Bingley?" Elizabeth answered somewhat sarcastically. "They, among others, have done all they could to separate you from my sister. The pain that they caused her will never be forgiven, at least not by me."

Mr. Bingley looked close to tears. "I am sorry, sorrier than you will ever know. Please give my best regards to Miss Bennet if you think it will not upset her. I will take my leave now."

"No, Mr. Bingley, please don't go. I am angry but you are not completely at fault here. You were misled by those that you trusted. I wish you would have had more faith in your own judgment but there are others that are culpable, your sisters and others." Elizabeth replied with a frown.

"I agree Mr. Bingley. Although, you are not my favorite person right now I will not ban you from my home. You may call upon Jane and explain the particulars of this situation to her when she recovers. If she sends you away, you shall leave gracefully and never importune her again. It will be Jane's decision." Mr. Gardiner replied.

"Thank you, thank you both. I will never do anything to hurt or upset Miss Bennet again. You have my solemn oath." Bingley replied happily.

"See that you do not!" Mr. Gardiner and Elizabeth said at the same time.

After Bingley left, Mr. Gardiner turned his attention to Elizabeth. "Niece I believe you and I need to have a discussion regarding your mode of travel to London."

Elizabeth paled. She wanted to forget all the events of yesterday. She childishly hoped that if she did not think of them they did not occur. "Uncle please, not now. I am exhausted and when Jane wakes I must inform her about the what we learned from Mr. Bingley. Please grant me a brief reprieve." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Fine my dear. We will talk in the next day or two. Go rest and be with your sister." Mr. Gardiner kindly replied.

"Thank you, sir." Elizabeth replied gratefully. She retired to her chambers and slept for hours. When she awakened, quite refreshed, she headed to Jane's chambers.

Jane was awake and as soon as she saw Elizabeth she cried out, "Oh, Lizzy, I am so happy to see you. I am so sorry for all the trouble I have caused. I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to sleep, sleep deeply. I was so very tired. I never thought I this would happen. Please forgive me. I swear I was not trying to take my life. I just wanted some peace."

"Oh, Jane, I do not blame you. I was very worried but all will be well now. You are recovering and we are together. I have much with which to acquaint you. Things that may cause you distress. I will tell you when you are strong enough." Elizabeth replied.

"I am ready now. I have spent far too long feeling sorry for myself and causing pain to my dear family. I owe so much to my aunt and uncle for tolerating my foolishness. I don't deserve such a caring family." Jane cried. "Please tell me whatever you need to tell me. I can handle it, I promise you."

"Are you sure dearest? I do not want to overwhelm you." Elizabeth replied while giving her sister a tight hug.

"I am ready, please talk to me about whatever concerns you." Jane answered.

Elizabeth proceeded to tell her of Bingley's visit and all that was discovered. Jane listened in silence with tears falling down her cheeks. She did not speak for some time and Elizabeth did not force her to respond.

After a few minutes, Jane spoke. "He cared for me this entire time but did not think I cared for him?" she asked.

"Yes dearest, he was convinced you did not return his regard." Elizabeth answered.

"I thought I made myself clear. I was so sure he understood I was pleased with his attentions but in hindsight perhaps I was too reserved. Do you remember the conversation you told me about with Charlotte on the night of the party at Lucas Lodge?"

Elizabeth nodded but did not interrupt her sister.

"Even Charlotte, who knows me so well, did not recognize my esteem for Mr. Bingley. She believed he needed encouragement, more than I was comfortable providing. I was so sure he understood but obviously I was in error. I should have been more direct even it would have been difficult for me to do so." Jane exclaimed with more vehemence than she normally showed.

"Bingley did believe you esteemed him at first but allowed himself to be convinced by others that you did not. Jane, you are reserved but that is part of your charm. You do not need to change your personality to suit others." Elizabeth answered.

"But if I had been more forward so much of this travesty could have been avoided. Things may have been so different now, so much happier." Jane cried.

"Jane, I will speak bluntly. Even if you did provide Mr. Bingley with more encouragement his sisters and his so-called friend still objected to our family, your lack of dowry and connections. They still would have plotted and planned to remove Mr. Bingley from you." Elizabeth stated adamantly.

"Elizabeth after all I have learned, I will not argue with you regarding the perfidy of Mr. Bingley's sisters. They lied to me with no compunction and behaved in an underhanded manner. I have learned a terrible lesson and I am afraid I will not be able to trust others so easily in the future. Life was much simpler when I could believe everyone was good and kind, but I promise you, I will not go back to my old naiveté." Jane replied sorrowfully.

Elizabeth was saddened at her sister's loss of innocence but it was a necessary lesson. She believed Jane would be more discerning in the future and it could only serve to protect her gentle heart.

"So, what do you feel I should do about Mr. Bingley? You say he will call again and wishes to speak to me?" Jane asked.

"I believe he call here until Uncle Gardiner demands his removal from the property." Elizabeth giggled. "How do you feel about that?"

"I am hesitant. I don't know how to feel. I missed him so much and allowed myself to fall into deep despair over his absence. I hurt my beloved family with my selfish behavior and wallowed in my grief. It is soothing in a way to know he still cares for me but I do not wish to become so vulnerable again. I do not know if I can handle such deep feelings. Perhaps this is why many people are comfortable in marriages of convenience. When there are no feelings involved beyond respect life is undoubtedly more straightforward." Jane said very seriously.

"Surely you jest, Jane. You have always vowed to marry for love." Elizabeth replied.

"Love hurts, Elizabeth. I don't know what to do." Jane answered sadly.

"You need to take your time. I do believe you should speak to Mr. Bingley at some point. You need to hear his explanations from his own perspective but there is no rush. When you are ready, speak to him. It will show a great deal of his character if he gives you time and perseveres in regaining your affections." Elizabeth suggested.

"He never lost my affections. I always hoped there was some grand misunderstanding and he would come back to me. I am too frightened at this point to believe anything can come of this after so long a separation and so much heartache." Jane said seriously.

"I do believe he was in pain as well. I never saw him look so depressed. He was very angry with the actions of his sisters as well. I do not believe he would hurt you again but this must be your decision. I will support you through whatever you decide."

"And what of Mama? If she hears anything of Mr. Bingley renewing his addresses I will have no choice in the matter." Jane stated plainly.

"Then she will not hear of it, from myself or the Gardiners. Your choice is important. Your opinion matters. A woman should have a choice. She should not be pushed into anything she does not want especially something as important as marriage!" Elizabeth exclaimed probably more fervently than she should.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Your will get more insight into Mr. Darcy's character in this chapter. Some of you may forgive him or just feel sorry for him because he has no interpersonal skills whatsoever. This may be the last update for a few days. I am back to work tomorrow.

After a long restless night, Mr. Darcy set out in his coach for Hertfordshire. He was in a quandary regarding how to present his suit to Mr. Bennet, especially after his conversation with Mr. Gardiner. His normal mode of operation, demanding his due and having all the pieces fall into place neatly might not work with the gentleman if he was that attached to his daughter. It was not a surprise that Elizabeth was Mr. Bennet's favorite. It would be no surprise to him that she would be anyone's favorite. She was beautiful, vivacious, intelligent, well-spoken and had a wonderful sense of humor. He paused for a moment and wondered why he did not say these things to her himself when he proposed. Would it have made a difference or was her dislike of him so all-encompassing that it wouldn't have mattered? Even his letter hadn't softened her disposition in his favor. What did the woman want? He disliked second guessing himself. All his life he made hard decisions and for the most part they were the correct decisions, all except sending Georgiana to Ramsgate and absolutely everything he said in front of his Elizabeth.

Gaining a woman's hand should not be this hard, He was Fitzwilliam Darcy every woman wanted him. Well apparently, not every woman. He knew he was constantly taking the wrong tact with Elizabeth but she infuriated and challenged him at every turn. When he did try to be kind he was rebuffed sometimes quite rudely. When he tried to be logical she fought with him. When he became frustrated and was completely straightforward she had cried. He was at a loss. He wished he could just tell her honestly of his love for her. He should pledge his fidelity, devotion and everything else he could think of, but no, he could not. She had said far too many hurtful things to him. Perhaps she was right, they would be miserable together. "No!", he said aloud to himself in the carriage. She just had to be reasonable and learn to trust in his judgment! They would have a happy marriage. He would see to it. Unfortunately, at this point he could not pinpoint how exactly that would happen. She had to yield to his demands and become his wife. Then and only then could he moderate his behavior and shower her with love as he longed to do. He would have done so right from the beginning if she had answered properly and accepted his hand at the parsonage. So, in reality, this situation and his subsequent behavior was her fault not his. For the moment, he was satisfied with his conclusion and decided to take a nap.

He awoke as his carriage was pulling up to Longbourn. He was admitted to the house and asked to speak with Mr. Bennet. As he was shown into to the library he could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He was truly nervous and did not like the feeling. It was disconcerting.

Mr. Bennet greeted him politely but with a look of confusion on his face. "Mr. Darcy welcome. Please sit down. I have to say I am very surprised to see you here. Has the Bingley family returned to Netherfield?" He asked with slightly hopeful tone to his voice.

"No sir, they have not returned. I am here on, on, on, personal business." he stuttered. Damn it, what was wrong with him? Fitzwilliam Darcy never stuttered.

Mr. Bennet tried to hide his amusement at the man's nervousness. What could he possibly have to say that would make the young man behave so. He had never seen him so out of sorts.

"What is your business sir?" he politely inquired.

"I am here, I am here to marry your daughter." Darcy said very quickly.

Mr. Bennet could not help but chuckle. "I am sorry, which of my daughters are you engaged to? I have many, you are welcome to any of them except my Elizabeth of course" he jested.

Darcy felt his temper rise. The man was making fun of him but he had been warned it was a possibility. He collected himself and said in a most pompous manner, 'I am here to gain your consent in marrying your daughter Elizabeth."

Mr. Bennet was dumbfounded. "Whatever can you mean? You want to marry Elizabeth? A woman you barely know, whom you referred to as tolerable and not tempting enough to ask for a dance."

"Oh, you know of that?" Darcy asked with a red face obviously embarrassed by his faux pas. He had not known anyone other than Bingley had heard his comment. This must be another reason for Elizabeth's displeasure with him.

"Yes, I do, as does Elizabeth. She heard you say it at the assembly herself. In fact, all of Meryton knows of it. We also know of the mutual disdain between yourself and my daughter. What can you mean by this declaration Mr. Darcy? Is this some kind of jest? You have been gone from Meryton for months. Please tell me sir, why would you suddenly show up here and ask for Elizabeth's hand?"

"Mr. Bennet it is a long and complicated story. I am sure you don't want to hear all the details." Darcy said dismissively as was his habit.

"You are mistaken Mr. Darcy. I would like to laugh this off as a witticism but I sense that you may actually be serious. I would like to hear it all, every bit of it, with candor." Mr. Bennet demanded.

Mr. Bennet was proving to be more formidable than Darcy had anticipated. Obviously, his lackadaisical approach to life did not apply to Elizabeth. Darcy knew this was probably the most important conversation he would ever have. If he handled it badly he would lose Elizabeth forever as he could not make her marry him without her father's consent. He decided that he would have to be somewhat candid with Elizabeth's father. He did not appreciate making his innermost feelings known to almost a complete stranger but felt he had no choice.

Darcy forced himself to use a somewhat amiable tone of voice. "As you wish sir. This is a very long story and I would appreciate you hearing all of it before asking me to leave Longbourn forever." he said making an awkward attempt at levity. Mr. Bennet did not laugh.

Darcy started at the very beginning. He told Mr. Bennet of his growing admiration for Elizabeth and the delight he took in their debates. He was even honest regarding Mr. Bingley's departure from the area. He talked for what felt like hours. He spoke of every virtue Elizabeth possessed and how it was his aim in life to make her his wife. He was even honest in his description of his disastrous proposal in Hunsford. At times Mr. Bennet looked diverted and at others very serious but Darcy did not stop talking. He judiciously left out the carriage ride and the kiss. He did mention that he had offered Elizabeth his hand again in return for reuniting Miss Bennet with Mr. Bingley.

When he finished his tale Mr. Bennet had a very odd look on his face. "Mr. Darcy, I am afraid you have made quite a jumble of things. That was a very diverting story and had it not involved my beloved Elizabeth I would be extremely amused. You obviously don't know my daughter very well if you think coercing her into marriage would be something she would appreciate. Did you really insinuate you would only contact Bingley if she agreed to marry you?"

"I didn't insinuate. I said it very bluntly. I didn't mean it. I would have talked to Bingley no matter her reply but I couldn't let Miss Elizabeth know that. She would have refused me again. I could not let that happen. I was desperate Mr. Bennet." As he explained himself he finally realized his words were unseemly. How could he have been so obtuse?

Mr. Bennet shook his head almost in pity, which Darcy did not appreciate. "For an intelligent man you have done everything wrong. You have given great offense even if that was not your intention. How could you not know my daughter disliked you? Did you ever do anything to show her your regard? Your proposal was most likely a great surprise to her."

"Sir, I had been courting her for weeks at Rosings. I deigned to talk with her, walk with her, spend time in her company. I even tried to return her teasing although I am not sure I did a good job of it. I never acted thusly with other women. I was convinced that she understood and welcomed my attentions." Darcy stated with much agitation.

At this Mr. Bennet broke down in laughter. "Forgive me, but you were courting a woman who did not know you were courting her. Where you saw debates, I am sure my Elizabeth saw arguments. She mentioned to me more than once that whenever you looked at her it was to find fault. She probably assumed you were cataloging all the negative aspects of her person. If you came upon her on her walks I am sure Elizabeth did not believe it was intentional. She probably thought you were lost." He chuckled.

Darcy looked down at the floor. He was breathless and uncomfortable. He had never spoken so much at one time in his life. In an odd way, he felt better speaking of it out loud. Mr. Bennet suggested some refreshments and he was grateful for the respite. The entire time they ate and drank Mr. Bennet stared at him with a peculiar look on his face.

Once the repast was cleared away the discussion continued. "Mr. Darcy how did you leave things with my daughter?"

"She agreed to my proposal for the sake of her sister." he answered awkwardly.

"Did she now? I am sure at this moment she is plotting to find a way out of it. You will have your work cut out for you." he chuckled.

"Will you give me your consent sir? Darcy asked impatiently.

"Mr. Darcy, I do not like the thought of forcing my daughter into anything. She will not handle it well. Your methods have not been admirable up until this point. Why not try to modify your behavior and woo her?"

"I am afraid I am not very skilled at wooing women sir." Darcy replied

"That goes without saying. I did not force her to marry Mr. Collins although his proposal was a bit better worded than yours. I do not wish to compel her to marry you if she is resistant." Bennet countered.

"Mr. Collins, that buffoon proposed to my Elizabeth? How dare he!" Darcy shouted.

"Mr. Darcy, she is not your Elizabeth. Do you really think that you can have anything you want just because you want it regardless of the feelings of those involved?" he asked in a sharp voice.

When Mr. Darcy did not answer him he continued. "You profess to care for my daughter but do you really care about her wants and needs or only your own?" Bennet asked.

"Elizabeth would be a wonderful mistress of Pemberley and a thoughtful companion to my sister. She will fill my home with kindness and humor and charm everyone she meets." Darcy answered.

"Again sir, you are only speaking of your desires not my daughter's." Bennet replied adamantly.

"I could give her everything she wants materially, intellectually and emotionally. I could also ensure the security of your family at Longbourn. I will purchase the entail and ensure that Longbourn stays within your immediate family." Darcy declared.

"Are you attempting to bribe me for my daughter's hand Mr. Darcy?" Bennet asked angrily.

"No, no of course not. I have just tried to cover every possibility. I could provide everything Elizabeth needs. The stability of your family home could only add to Elizabeth's comfort." he said defending himself.

"Have you discussed this with Elizabeth?" he asked.

"No sir, why would I do that? I don't ask my sister permission before I do anything. Why would I ask my future wife? Do I need her permission to buy a horse or rotate my crops?" Darcy answered condescendingly.

"A wife and a younger sister are two very different things. I know my Elizabeth would appreciate someone who values her intellect and opinion. She will not do well in a home where she is left to needlework and flower arranging. She has been helping with my estate for years and has done an excellent job." Bennet explained.

"I am not disputing your daughter's intelligence. It is one of the things I love about her. I am used to making unilateral decisions. I suppose I could adjust my decision-making process if I were married. I have never imagined having to do so." Darcy admitted warily.

"Ah, there it is. The word I have been looking for this past hour or so, love. Do you love my daughter Mr. Darcy? Bennet asked.

"I do sir. I love her very much." Darcy replied sincerely.

"I believe you sir but sometimes love is not enough, especially if it is one sided. What guarantee do you have that Elizabeth's feelings for you will change and she will return your affections? Additionally, you and Elizabeth come from very different circles. Elizabeth was never one for fripperies and gossip. She will not want to spend months on end attending salons and operas in town. She also would not stand by silently while subjected to the snobbery of the ton. There are many who will disagree with your choice of bride and they will not treat her kindly. I will use Miss Bingley as an example." Bennet said wryly.

Darcy deliberately ignored Mr. Bennet's first question. He could not answer it. Thinking about not gaining her love was something he could not contemplate rationally. "Elizabeth is a gentlewoman. No one could say anything against her and not feel my wrath. The ton wouldn't dare! I would destroy anyone who spoke against her. Do you know who I am Mr. Bennet?" he asked the older gentleman.

"You obviously are quite proud of who you are. Hubris will win you no favors with my Elizabeth." Bennet warned.

"Even if it protects her from viciousness?" Darcy countered.

"If she were not your wife she would not need to be protected from the viciousness of the ton." Bennet argued.

"As for your other concerns about London, that is something your daughter and I have in common sir. I detest town expect for the book shops and museums. I much prefer the country. I try to avoid the seasons at all costs. I am hardly in town more than once or twice a year." Darcy offered.

"That is all well and good but a loving marriage is not made on a shared dislike of London society. Have you thought about Elizabeth's relationship with her family? She is very close with Jane. What of her mother and other sisters? You did not hide your repugnance at their conduct during your visit to Meryton." Bennet added.

"I do not believe I ever spoke in a public venue regarding my opinion of your family." Darcy replied. He hoped that Bingley's dining room did not count as a public venue.

"You didn't have to speak Mr. Darcy. Everyone could see it on your face. Elizabeth may have her own issues regarding the behavior of her mother and sisters but she would not take it well if you disparaged them to her. Will you allow them to see Elizabeth if you are married?"

Darcy noticed Mr. Bennet did not say when you are married but said if you are married. That was not a good omen.

"Elizabeth would be allowed to visit her family. I would send her to Longbourn if she wishes, more than once a year. Miss Bennet and yourself would always be welcomed at Pemberley. I have also met Elizabeth's uncle and found him to be an excellent gentleman. He would be welcome as well." Darcy answered. He was rather proud of his magnanimous reply.

"Wrong answer Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth would be very upset if any of her family members, despite their foibles, were not welcome in her home." said Mr. Bennet with a frown.

Darcy was starting to feel tense again. This conversation was not going well. Mr. Bennet was bringing up any objection to the match that he could. He was starting to feel desperate again and as the past had proven his desperate declarations were never good ones.

"Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth and I were alone in a carriage for six hours together on the way to London and we kissed." Darcy exclaimed loudly.

Before a red faced Mr. Bennet could reply, shouting was heard from behind the library door, "Mama, Mr. Darcy kissed Lizzy!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you again for your reviews. I appreciate all of them. Just to clarify, I received more than one message with questions regarding my including humor in the category section for my story. If irony or sarcasm were choices perhaps they would be better descriptors. I guess I have a wry sense of humor more so than a traditional one. I take after Mr. Bennet, and find delight in the ridiculous. I find it amusing when normally rational, intelligent human beings act like bratty children when they are thrown into situations out of their comfort zone. In future chapters, both E & D will behave so badly that you will want to send them to bed without dinner! Don't worry there will be character growth for E &D but not for a long while. Jane's situation obviously was not meant to be humorous but was used as a plot mechanism. I apologize if anyone was offended by her situation.

Darcy stood up suddenly wishing there was somewhere in the small room to hide. Unfortunately, there was nowhere to go but out into the hallway where the Bennet ladies were undoubtedly waiting to pounce. He knew Mr. Bennet was irate and justifiably so. In retrospect, if this were Georgiana instead of Elizabeth he would have been furious.

Mr. Bennet could barely speak but managed to growl, "Sit down Mr. Darcy we are not done here! Were you in a carriage alone with my daughter for six hours?"

"I was." Darcy replied not offering more.

"And why was that? I can't imagine Elizabeth allowing such a thing to happen." Bennet said angrily.

"Well, ah, she, ah, didn't realize I was in the carriage when she entered it." Darcy stammered.

"Oh, so this was just a terrible mistake." Mr. Bennet replied sarcastically.

"Perhaps on Miss Elizabeth's part but not on mine." Darcy admitted sheepishly.

"Mr. Darcy when I asked for the entire story earlier I erroneously believed you would be honest with me. Obviously, I was mistaken. Now I would like every detail of this carriage ride if you please!"

"The day after my proposal and I came across your daughter. She was distraught as she had just received an express from town stating that the elder Miss Bennet was very ill. She was desperate to get to town and I sent my carriage to transport her there with haste. The shades were down. Your daughter did not know I was within." Darcy replied.

"My Jane is ill?" Mr. Bennet questioned frantically, momentarily forgetting his anger with Darcy.

"According to the express she was. When I arrived in London I sent my personal physician to see to her. I do not know anything else. I left for Hertfordshire the next morning." Darcy answered.

"I have heard nothing from the Gardiners. This is very strange. But one dilemma at a time, continue with your tale." Bennet replied.

"I needed to speak with Miss Elizabeth privately and she needed to get to London. I wanted to know if my letter had improved her opinion of me. At the time, it seemed like the most expedient course of action. I assumed that after we spoke she would accept my hand and arriving in London engaged would quell any gossip that would occur." Darcy answered.

"Who else knows of your journey to London." Bennet queried.

"My cousin Richard, my valet and the coachman. They can all be relied upon for their secrecy. They would never say a word. Mr. Gardiner also knows but found out after the fact when we arrived. He believes we are engaged." Darcy answered.

"Does he now? How did he come across this information?" Mr. Bennet snarled at him.

"I informed him when Elizabeth arrived at his home. I had to ensure him that his niece was not dishonored in any way. He was not pleased to say the least but I believe his concern for Miss Jane Bennet was uppermost in his mind at the time. I left his home shortly after and have not spoken with him since." Darcy answered.

"Not dishonored, you say? Bennet added with derision. "I trust Mr. Gardiner implicitly but unfortunately, my wife and younger daughters cannot be relied upon to act rationally and now they know something untoward occurred between you and Elizabeth. If I am correct, they will be preparing to call upon all of our acquaintances in Meryton at this moment to share this news." Mr. Bennet fumed.

"Sir, I, I had no idea anyone was listening. I would not have blurted that out. Do you have any control over your household? Listening at doors is incredibly vulgar behavior. Furthermore, can you not control where they go and what they speak of?" Darcy replied anxiously trying to turn the conversation in another direction.

"Mr. Darcy you are in no place to lecture my family on impropriety at this juncture. I believe you had a story to finish." Bennet lectured.

Darcy nodded his head realizing the hypocrisy of his last statement. He continued on, telling Mr. Bennet almost all of what happened on the journey. He tried to diminish the extent of his kiss with Elizabeth but realized it did not matter. The time alone in the carriage was enough for Mr. Bennet to call him out. He was thankful for the fact that Mr. Bennet was twenty five years his senior and not a renowned swordsman.

Mr. Bennet sat quietly for a good deal of time. Darcy said not a word and stared at the ground wonderingly silently if Mr. Bennet would now insist upon a marriage. He had still hoped that he could convince Elizabeth to marry him of her own accord eventually. If a marriage was forced he still won but at what cost?

"Forgive me Elizabeth", Mr. Bennet whispered. "Mr. Darcy, it seems that there is no other solution to this conundrum but your marriage to my daughter. She will see this as a betrayal on my part and it pains me to insist upon it but I see no other way. For the sake of my family's reputation this marriage will occur. Now, we will face my wife and daughters together. You will smile, nod and act generally agreeable. Follow my lead and do not make any other pronouncements that could make this situation worse. Do you understand?" Bennet asked severely.

"Sir, I take great offense at your tone. I am a grown man and am not used to being lectured by one so wholly unconnected with me." Darcy replied haughtily.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Bennet thundered. "We will be most closely connected from this point forward and your behavior thus far has not convinced me of your maturity or good sense! You will follow my lead!" Surprisingly, Darcy just nodded and silently followed Mr. Bennet from the room. He would be married to his Elizabeth so he could see the benefit in allowing this small compromise.

The parlor was a cacophony of shrill female voices. The words compromise, marriage and ten thousand a year, and why not Jane were being thrown about randomly. The ladies did not even stop to recognize the presence of the gentlemen. Very uncharacteristically, Mr. Bennet bellowed, "SILENCE!". His wife and daughters were frozen and stared at the patriarch with shocked expressions on their faces.

The silence lasted for less than a minute. Mrs. Bennet began caterwauling, "Oh, dear, that girl, that Elizabeth has been."

"I believe I asked for silence Mrs. Bennet.! I have an announcement to make and you will all sit down quietly and listen." Mr. Bennet bellowed. The ladies did as they were bid not knowing what had happened to upend his normally calm demeanor.

"Mr. Darcy had come to ask for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. I have granted my consent." Mr. Bennet stated forcefully.

"Papa, I heard him say he kissed her!" Lydia blurted out rudely. Kitty sat next to her partner in crime giggling uncontrollably.

"Young lady, we will address your eavesdropping later. It is perfectly acceptable behavior to celebrate a marriage proposal with a kiss. I want to hear nothing else from you at present." Mr. Bennet said as he glared at his youngest daughter. Lydia looked quite offended by her father's rebuke but complied.

"Mr. Darcy, you have my congratulations." Mary Bennet offered primly.

"Thank you miss." Mr. Darcy replied. He could not for the life of him remember her first name. He never paid her much attention in the past. The only thing he could remember about her was her pitiful performance at the piano forte but at least she had some manners.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Darcy congratulations but I must ask, you have met my daughter Jane have you not?" Mrs. Bennet babbled.

"Yes, I have Madam." Darcy replied not knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Then I don't understand. Are you sure you didn't come here to ask for my," Mrs. Bennet continued. Mr. Bennet cut her off before she could continue knowing she was about to nonsensically try convince the man to marry Jane.

"There has been no misunderstanding. Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth got to know each other in Kent over the past few months and are engaged." Bennet said with a peculiar look at Darcy when he used the words "got to know". Mr. Darcy must leave for London at once. I will be following him in a few days as we have much to discuss. Mr. Darcy please follow me." Bennet ordered.

Darcy attempted to depart the parlor gracefully and farewelled the ladies quickly but politely. As he entered his carriage, Mr. Bennet did no more that nod his head and return to the house.

Mr. Bennet informed his family that he would depart for London within a few days. They all starting exclaiming of the delights of London and what they would pack. He found some perverse joy in telling them they were not welcome to join him. The females of his family were quite out of sorts at his refusal. They continued to pester him until he sternly told them that he would brook no argument on the matter and they would stay at home. He somewhat appeased his wife by saying he would be discussing the wedding date and marriage settlement with Mr. Darcy and would send her minute details by post. He was surprised that this quieted her because he was known to be a most awful correspondent but she stopped her harangue and that was all that mattered to him.

After he returned to his library, Hill entered with an express from the Gardiners. He eagerly ripped it open and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Jane was out of danger. He wondered why they did not send word sooner of Jane's ill health. There was no mention of Elizabeth beyond her presence in their home. He would be in London in a few days and would find out the particulars of Jane's situation then. He decided on a small act of revenge and did not send the Gardiners an express warning them of his arrival.

He was exhausted by his unusual show of belligerence with Mr. Darcy and his family. He decided to relax with a good book and try to think no more of the situation at present. His choice of literature however, betrayed him. As he read the words of the Bard something jumped out at him from the tome, "The Foole doth thinke he is wise, but the wiseman knowes himselfe to be a Foole". He was convinced he made the right decision regarding Elizabeth but so had the pompous Mr. Darcy in orchestrating the events of the past few days. He wondered in the case of himself and Mr. Darcy, which of them was the fool? It didn't matter he thought, his Elizabeth was going to eviscerate both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : This chapter brings us back to London. The one-upmanship begins! I attributed a quote to Richard that I believe is from Ruth Hopkins and of course everyone recognizes Shakespeare!

Darcy slept almost the entire way to London. He was exhausted by the events of the past couple days. He refused to think about what Elizabeth's reaction would be to her father's consent. He would think about it tomorrow. He longed for a bath, his own bed and some peace and quiet. Luck however was not on his side and he was not to retire with expediency. As soon as he entered Darcy House he was met in the foyer by his sister, Georgiana.

"Brother, it is so good to see you. Did you cut your trip to Rosings Park short? I did not expect to see you for at least another fortnight." Georgiana exclaimed as she drew him into a warm embrace.

"My plans changed, my dear." Darcy replied. "How have you been? Are you keeping up with your studies? How is Mrs. Annesley?"

"Everything is well brother. Ms. Annesley is very happy with my progress in French and you know how I enjoy practicing my music. You look so tired. Can I order some refreshments for you?" she asked him sweetly.

"Yes, thank you dearest. I will change my attire and meet you in your music room in a half hour. Perhaps you can play something soothing. I am in great need of some relaxation." Darcy answered.

After changing he proceeded to the music room and enjoyed tea with his sister. She fluttered on about her studies, shopping and visits with her friends from school. Just listening to her gentle, uncomplicated expressions of delight improved his mood immensely.

"Georgiana, I must tell you something." he said gravely.

"What is wrong brother." she asked.

"Nothing is wrong. It is good news. I am to be married." Darcy replied.

Georgiana paled at his announcement. "Congratulations brother," she replied quietly without much enthusiasm. "I wish you and Cousin Anne much happiness."

Now understanding the reason for her reticence, he assured her at once. "No, Georgie, I am not betrothed to Cousin Anne."

Georgiana let a sigh of relief and smiled. "Forgive my rudeness brother but I never thought you and Anne suited. I assumed Lady Catherine finally succeeded in forcing the issue. But wait, if not Cousin Anne, then who? Oh my goodness, please tell me it is not Miss Bingley?" she asked horrified.

"No, no, no, my dear. Do you think I have lost my senses?" Darcy chuckled. "My affianced is Miss Bennet of Hertfordshire. I made her acquaintance originally when I traveled to Meryton to see Bingley. Her father's estates abuts Netherfield. We then renewed our acquaintance in Hunsford. She was visiting her cousin, Lady Catherine's parson. Richard met her as well as was rather impressed with her wit." Darcy answered with a smile.

"I believe you briefly mentioned her in your letters while you were at Netherfield. Please brother, tell me all about her. I have always longed for a sister and if you and Richard both hold her in esteem I am sure she is wonderful." Georgiana said with a huge smile.

"She is beautiful, sensible and intelligent. She has a wonderful sense of humor. She has four sisters herself and treats them all with care. I am sure you will get along well." Darcy replied. He wondered that he included sensible in his description of Elizabeth in view of her recent behavior.

"Then I shall not be happy until I have met her. Is she in town?" the young girl asked.

"She is in town at the home of her aunt and uncle. Unfortunately, her sister has been very ill so we may have to wait a few days before we call. As soon as it is feasible I will introduce you to your future sister." Darcy said. Silently he added, hopefully she will not throw things at me if I bring you along.

At the Gardiner's house things were returning to normal. Jane was improving but still remained upstairs. Mr. Bingley had called two days in a row bringing huge bouquets of flowers and boxes of chocolates for Jane and toys for the Gardiner children. He was not allowed to see Jane but spent his time trying to charm Elizabeth and the Gardiners. They were still wary of him but his unassuming personality was softening them a bit. Jane received the gifts happily and sent him messages of thanks through her sister. She was not ready to see him but did appreciate his behavior to her family.

On the fourth day after her arrival, Elizabeth was summoned to her uncle's study. She stood at the door apprehensively. She knew her uncle wanted to speak with her about her journey to London and did not know how to explain to his satisfaction.

"Uncle you wished to see me?" Elizabeth said as she took a seat in front of his desk.

"I called you here to wish you joy on your rather unconventional engagement Elizabeth. I was very surprised that you did not inform Jane, your aunt of myself of your upcoming nuptials." Mr. Gardiner replied.

Elizabeth turned bright red. "Uncle, you jest. I am not engaged. Whatever would give you that idea?" she dissembled with a shaking voice.

"Well your finance, Mr. Darcy, gave me the glad tidings when he delivered you to my doorstep after a six hour, unchaperoned carriage ride. Are you telling me he did not ask you to marry him?" he asked warily.

"Oh, Uncle I am sorry for my artifice. I was praying he did not mention anything to you. He did propose and I accepted in a way but under duress. I only said yes so he would bring Bingley back to Jane. I have no intention of marrying him. I had no idea he would be in that carriage. He manipulated the entire situation. I refused him with vehemence only the day prior. He means to totally take away my choice in the matter." Elizabeth replied angrily.

"He obviously did not share some very pertinent information with me. But the fact remains that you were still unchaperoned for a long period of time and you agreed to marry him. He did not lie to me but certainly misrepresented the facts." he replied gravely.

"But uncle, please, no one knows. I will make sure no one finds out. Please don't force me to marry him." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, I really don't know how to proceed. By all that is proper you should marry him but if you are so passionately against the union it gives me pause. You are normally a good judge of character. Tell me is he a violent man? Does he mistreat those around him? How does he treat his family? Does he drink, gamble?" Mr. Gardiner asked.

Elizabeth did not want to answer honestly. She wanted to paint him in the most horrible light that she could but could not countenance lying again to her uncle. "Sir, I have not seen any violent tendencies. He is not prone to drink or gaming. From what I have heard he is a responsible and loving guardian to his younger sister." she replied with a frown.

"Then what are your objections? He is not an unattractive man. He seems quite intelligent as well. Obviously, he can afford to support you in a manner far above what you are used to. Does he object to your habits? Is he opposed to educated women who enjoy reading and debates? Will he curtail your rambles and cultural pursuits?" Gardiner asked.

"I don't believe so sir. We have had many arguments, excuse me debates, regarding literature in the past. I believe he approves of well-read women." she answered honestly.

"Then tell me Elizabeth was is your opposition to the match? Many women would jump at the chance to be Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley." he added.

"Of course they would!" she shrieked. "He has informed me of that himself. He is a smug, arrogant, hateful man who thinks he is above any company. He is selfish and demands his own way regardless of the feeling of others. He insults ladies publicly with impunity. He is the last man in the world I would ever marry! I don't care how handsome he is!" Elizabeth replied with more vitriol than she had ever displayed in front of her uncle.

Mr. Gardiner knew this wasn't a time for levity but the quote "The lady doth protest too much, methinks", entered his head but he wisely refrained from sharing his thoughts. "Elizabeth, I know you have always wished for a marriage based on love. It is an admirable goal but not always a practical one. I would hate to take away your choice but this is a tangled mess. The man clearly wants to marry you. He is not a villain." Gardner added.

"Yes, he is!" Elizabeth retorted. "He refused to provide a clerical living to his father's godson all due to his spite and jealously of the man. He completely reneged on a bequest in his own father's will. He reduced the man to becoming a officer in the militia."

"That is a serious charge, Elizabeth. Do you have any proof?" Mr. Gardiner asked.

"Yes, from the mouth of the man he wronged and the man himself. He practically bragged of his heartless behavior." Elizabeth almost spit.

"He came out and said he ignored a bequest in his father's will?" Gardiner asked.

"No, but I laid the charge at his feet and he did not deny it. He just tried to malign Mr. Wickham's character. I know he is guilty of the act.!" She cried out fervidly.

The name Wickham rang a bell far in the recess of his memory but he could not make a connection at the moment. "Elizabeth I am your acting guardian whilst you are living in my home but I cannot make a significant decision like this on my own, especially considering your objections. I will consult your father and we will decide what to do. Perhaps Mr. Darcy will withdraw the offer after such an inauspicious start to your engagement." Gardiner offered.

Elizabeth felt hope for the first time in four days. Yes, if he withdraws the offer and no one finds out about the carriage ride she would be saved. "Uncle, perhaps he will withdraw. One can only hope and I will help him along that path", she added almost maliciously. "As long as my mother does not learn of this situation I may be spared. Yes, send a letter to my father and describe the particulars. I am sure he will support me in this and between the three of us we can figure out a way to end this inanity." she said with a smile.

"Alright my dear. We will leave things alone for the moment and I will write to your father. Please relax. I am sure all will work out for the best. Go and spend some time with your sister." Mr. Gardiner replied.

"Uncle, will you tell my aunt of this situation?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"I must Elizabeth. Keeping secrets is injurious to a marriage. She may be able to provide you with some useful advice. I value your aunt's opinion. She often sees things from a different perspective than I and it has always proven helpful.

"My aunt is a lucky woman to have you sir," Elizabeth said with a smile.

Will you tell Jane?" her uncle asked.

"Not presently, she needs more time to recover from her own torment before learning of mine. If the situation worsens I will speak with her. For now, I want her to focus on her own improvement." Elizabeth answered.

Mr. Darcy was becoming more and more apprehensive as the days passed. It had been a week since he had brought Elizabeth to her uncle's home. He knew he should call at the Gardiner's but was unsure of his reception. In his worst imaginings, his visit resembled a lurid chapter of a Gothic novel. Surely Elizabeth had spoken to her uncle by now. He did not know enough about their relationship to know if they would be candid with one another regarding their journey to town. Doctor Peterson reported to him that Miss Bennet was doing well so that excuse would not be valid for much longer. He also was waiting for Mr. Bennet to show up on his doorstop. Three days had passed and he had heard nothing.

Darcy feared the unknown. The tense feeling in his stomach was returning. Elizabeth's father had mentioned that she may be trying to plot her way out of the marriage. He also thought that perhaps her father may change his mind regarding his consent. It was imperative to his well-being that nothing would stop the marriage. He would put his mind at ease then he would worry about rebuilding broken bridges. What was that quote he had heard Richard use in the past, "It is often easier to ask for forgiveness than ask for permission." In this case, Richard seemed to have the right of it. He would head over to the newspaper office at once and have the announcement of their engagement put in tomorrow's paper.

Elizabeth was having a wonderful day. Jane had finally been allowed to come downstairs. Although, thin she was slowly returning to her old self. She had color in her cheeks and her smiles were genuine. Mr. Bingley had called every day and was becoming a fixture in the Gardiner's parlor. She had agreed to greet him this day and he had promised Mr. Gardiner he would not stay past five minutes and would say nothing to upset her.

Bingley arrived with another huge bouquet of flowers. The parlor was beginning to look like a hot house. His smile upon seeing Miss Bennet was heart felt. She smiled back and her countenance seemed to glow upon seeing him. He gave Jane the roses and asked after her health. Jane replied pleasantly and Elizabeth was happy to hear that she did not inquire after the health of his sisters. He left promptly as he had promised but not before asking for permission to call again tomorrow. Jane acquiesced as did Mrs. Gardiner and he took his leave.

The family sat in the parlor and attended their own business. Elizabeth did not want to force Jane to speak of Mr. Bingley. Jane seemed happy and relaxed which was enough for her at present. Elizabeth took up a newspaper and was perusing the announcements when she let out a shrill scream worthy of Mrs. Bennet.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The plotting begins!

Elizabeth's outburst caused the entire family to stop what they were doing and gaze upon her in confusion. Before they could speak Elizabeth began to sputter incoherently, "That horrible, how dare, how could he, what will, oh my, what shall," she could not produce a full sentence.

"Elizabeth, my dear, what has happened? What news could have affected you so? Did someone pass on?" Mrs. Gardiner asked anxiously.

"My future, my future is now dead and buried!" Elizabeth cried out.

"My dear, please calm yourself. Explain to me what has happened." Mrs. Gardiner replied.

"Please Aunt, not now. I need some time to myself. Oh, that I was in Longbourn and I could run!" she exclaimed as she dropped the newspaper and hurried outside to the small garden behind the Gardiner's home.

Mrs. Gardiner snatched up the newspaper and gasped. "It seems that our Elizabeth is now officially engaged to Mr. Darcy of Pemberley according to the London Times."

"Elizabeth, engaged to Mr. Darcy, impossible! She does not even like the man. How could this have happened without our knowledge?" Jane lamented.

"Jane, it is not a complete surprise to your aunt and myself. Trouble has been brewing for the past week. Mr. Darcy informed me of the match himself when he transported Elizabeth to town. Your sister is unequivocally opposed to the union. I have written to your father. This announcement, however, is an unforeseen complication. I would guess that Mr. Darcy was ensuring that your sister could not renege on their agreement." Mr. Gardiner offered.

"She did not mention a word to me. We always share all of our deepest concerns. I don't understand." Jane replied.

"I believe she did not want to upset you considering your recent ill health. I will tell you all. Margaret, can you please check on Elizabeth while I speak with Jane." Mr. Gardiner said.

"Of course, my dear. I did not expect this situation to come to a head so soon and evidently neither did Elizabeth." Mrs. Gardiner said as she headed out to the garden.

Mrs. Gardiner surveyed the garden but did not see her niece until she happened to look up. Elizabeth was ensconced in an old oak tree in the middle of the garden. She had climbed up to a very high branch.

"Elizabeth, come down at once! You will fall!" her aunt ordered.

"No," Elizabeth cried out. "I am determined never to come down!"

Her aunt tried speaking to her soothingly but nothing she said would make Elizabeth come down from her perch. After twenty minutes or so she gave up and sat down on a bench waiting for her niece to regain her sensibility.

"So, you have found yourself a new home my dear?" A sardonic voice called from the back steps of the house.

"Papa!" Elizabeth called out. "Thank goodness you are here! You have no idea what has happened. That man, that horrible man used your name. He made a public announcement, he, he, he."

"Unfortunately, my dear, I do have an idea of why you are so distressed. Please come down from that tree. In your current state, I fear you will fall and do yourself harm." Mr. Bennet insisted.

"No, I am not coming down. If he insists on a wedding it will have to take place while I am in this tree." Elizabeth replied petulantly.

"Elizabeth if you don't come down I will have to climb up. At my age that is not a wise decision. Imagine your mother's vapors if I took a fall." Mr. Bennet said with a chuckle.

Elizabeth glared at her father and aunt but slowly climbed down the tree against her better judgment.

"Margaret, will you please allow me some time alone with Elizabeth?" Mr. Bennet politely asked his sister in law.

"Of course, I shall be in the parlor if you need my assistance." Mrs. Gardiner answered.

Mr. Bennet led his daughter to a small bench in the garden and took her hand. "My dearest child. I know what distresses you. Your uncle showed me the announcement when I arrived. I am so sorry my dear. I know this is not what you wished for in your future life." He said consolingly.

Elizabeth embraced her father tightly and began to sob both from fury and sadness. When her sobs subsided, she began to rant. "Father, there must be some legal redress. He announced his engagement to a woman not of legal age without her father's consent. You must retain an attorney at once. Mr. Darcy will finally be put in his place. You cannot allow him to get away with this!"

"Elizabeth, stop!" Her father commanded using his newly found stern demeanor. Unluckily for Mr. Bennet, it did not stop her in her tracks as it did her siblings earlier in the week. She continued to ramble on about lawsuits and detestable men.

"Elizabeth please, listen to me. Mr. Darcy did not have my permission to post a public announcement but he did have my consent regarding your engagement" Mr. Bennet stated waiting for his daughter's outburst.

"He what? How, how, how could you agree to such a thing, especially without speaking to me first? You know of my dislike for the man. You saw how he treated everyone in Hertfordshire. I am all astonishment!" Elizabeth shouted at her father.

"I am still your father and you will not shout at me no matter how upset you are!" Mr. Bennet ordered.

Elizabeth gave him an extremely impertinent look but apologized for her unladylike display. Mr. Bennet seriously doubted the sincerity of her apology but at least she was temporarily quieted.

"Elizabeth this pains me more than you can imagine. I will tell you the entire story and then we will proceed from there. Will you give me your attention without interruption?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth replied.

"I was quite surprised, a week past, to have Mr. Darcy shown into my library." Mr. Bennet began.

"Mr. Darcy came to Longbourn?" Elizabeth all but shrieked.

"Yes, my dear. Please contain yourself. All this shrieking is far too reminiscent of your mother and quite unlike yourself." Mr. Bennet rebuked.

Suitably chastised, Elizabeth nodded and allowed her father to continue. He began his story and did not stop until admitted his consent to the match due to the extenuating circumstances. He watched his daughter's complexion change from ghostly white to bright red as his story progressed. When he finally finished, he invited her participation.

"Well, Elizabeth, what do you have to say?" Mr. Bennet probed.

"So, I suppose my own sister is the one ultimately to blame for my suffering!" She replied angrily.

"Your sister's behavior was unacceptable but unfortunately not out of character. I would assume she was prompted in her eavesdropping by her mother. I was on the verge of refusing him until Lydia stared crowing about your kiss. I know you are blameless in this but we are in a precarious situation and I must beg you to see that. I had hoped some other solution could found. If I know you as well as I think I do, you probably threatened to jump out of the moving carriage." he said with a small smile.

"Indeed, I did sir. I still do not understand why he is insisting on this marriage. Why would he want to marry a woman who does not wish to marry him?" she groaned.

"Elizabeth, I am sure you do not want to hear this but I believe him to be truly in love with you." her father replied.

Elizabeth scoffed at his answer. "If he were truly in love why would he insist on ruining my life? Would he not put my feelings in front of his own and release me?"

"I believe you are truly different from any woman he has ever encountered. He does not know how to react to you. It is also evident that he has truly been spoilt his entire life and is not used to being refused in anything. You have challenged him and his has responded by using any means at his disposal to get what he believes is his due. I don't think him evil." Mr. Bennet replied.

"You do not? What could his behavior be called if not evil?" Elizabeth fumed.

"I am not applauding his methods. He acted wrongly and continues to do so. I see him as a desperate man but not an evil one. His having the announcement printed without my approval only underlines this. I am sure he felt I was going to change my mind regarding the union. I had told him I would be in town far earlier. He seems to act recklessly when circumstances are not in his favor. He needs to be tempered in his reactions. Your disposition, I hope, could only help him along in becoming a better man." Mr. Bennet countered.

"I do not wish to help him in anyway except forgetting that I exist! Marriage to him would be an abomination. Our life would be one of constant strife and disagreement. I would never let him forget his sins." Elizabeth replied angrily. "Please do not make me do this." she begged her father most dramatically.

"My dear, I see no other alternative. Think of your sisters and your mother. What of the entail? He promised to buy it away from Mr. Collins." he reminded her.

"So, I am to be sold for my family's comfort?" she said bitterly.

"No, you are not and I am insulted that you think I would act in such a way. I am just trying to point out that there could be some benefits to this situation if you can find a way to accept it. Now, that the announcement has been made I see no way out unless he withdraws his offer. A broken engagement will hardly affect a man of his stature but it could be very harmful to your future as well as that of your sisters." Mr. Bennet added.

"Father if he breaks the engagement will you promise me not to pursue the matter legally or otherwise?" she said hopefully.

"Elizabeth, what are you planning?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing as of yet but if he broke the engagement would you agree to let this entire matter be forgotten?" she asked again.

"I would happily, but I cannot speak for your mother. She knows nothing of the exact circumstances of the engagement, only that you are betrothed. She has already begun planning your wedding. If I had six pence for every time she uttered ten thousand I year, I would have ten thousand a year myself and no worries." He told her while grimacing.

"I see, but you are the head of our household. Surely you could find a way to curb her?" Elizabeth said bitterly.

"You have lived in the same house as I for the past twenty years, have you not Elizabeth? If I had learned the secret to curbing your mother in that time surely I would have put such strictures into place. There is no restraining her irrational nature. If she made such a fuss over you not marrying Mr. Collins I cannot imagine the horrors of her finding out you refused Mr. Darcy." he said ashamedly.

"Father if I promise to handle my mother, with all due respect of course, will you support me in this? Please, I beg of you!" she pleaded earnestly.

Mr. Bennet looked doubtful. "I will but I will not be an accomplice to any socially unacceptable behavior. I do not want scandal on my doorstep." he warned his headstrong daughter.

"I will not provoke a scandal. I will simply make Mr. Darcy see the error of his choice. Before this engagement results in an actual wedding ceremony I will help him to realize that I am not the partner in life that he desires."

"If he withdraws his offer Elizabeth, I will stand by you. If he does not I will have to insist that you go through with wedding." Mr. Bennet said sadly.

"Thank you, father. At present I will have to be thankful for any assistance I can get." Elizabeth replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**A** /N: Okay leave your disgust with Darcy at the door. It's Elizabeth bashing time. I have stolen some language from Emma for this chapter but it fit so well I couldn't resist.

Elizabeth and her father returned to the house. She knew it was time to confess all to Jane and beg forgiveness for not confiding in her sister. Her father and uncle retired to the library, no doubt to discuss all that had occurred. Jane ran into her arms and hugged her tightly before she could say a word.

"Oh, Lizzy how much you must have suffered. You are the most unselfish sister in the world. Uncle Gardiner explained it all. You did this for me but I can't allow you to sacrifice yourself on my behalf. I will send Mr. Bingley away. I cannot in good conscience allow you marry where you don't love." Jane cried.

"Absolutely not! If you wish to send Mr. Bingley away because you do not care for him do so but I will not allow you to send him away in a futile effort to try and save me! It will make no difference anyway. I am sure that even if Mr. Bingley was separated from you Mr. Darcy would still insist on our marriage." Elizabeth said with much conviction.

"Lizzy, don't you think he must truly care for you to act so. You advised me days ago to look for persistence in Mr. Bingley's actions. Mr. Darcy has been very persistent." Jane pointed out.

"His persistence is born out of spite in being slighted not in his undying love for me. I have discussed it with father. If Mr. Darcy withdraws his offer, father will support me and not force the issue. He gave me his word." Elizabeth replied.

"Lizzy what makes you think he will give up his suit? He did place an announcement in the papers, by now all of London will know." Jane asked.

"I have a few ideas dear sister. Some are more realistic than others. I may even have to act in an underhanded manner myself. It is nothing less than he deserves after his actions in the past week. Your assistance may be necessary." said Elizabeth.

"This type of attitude is so unlike you. I can't imagine you acting in a less than reputable manner. I will support you as far as I can but please do not ask me to scheme. I am not made for dissembling." Jane begged.

"Jane I promise not to put you in a situation that will compromise your values." Elizabeth promised.

"Elizabeth, have you ever thought of just sitting with Mr. Darcy and having a rational conversation about your objections to the match? It may be far more conducive in coming to some sort of agreement." Jane replied.

"He did not do give me the courtesy of a rational conversation. All I received were his dictums and tricks. He shall reap what he sowed!" she said to her sisterly bitterly.

Jane only shook her head sadly. "Elizabeth this letter came while you were in the garden. It is addressed to Miss Bennet but bears the Darcy seal so it must be for you."

"Oh, Jane, my head is aching. Will you please read the missive?" Elizabeth begged.

Jane opened the letter and began to read. "It is from Miss Georgiana Darcy. She sends her regards and congratulations on your engagement. She is most eager to meet you and plans to call with her brother tomorrow. She writes in a very sweet manner. Here you should read it yourself."

"No, thank you. I have heard that Miss Georgiana Darcy is as proud and cold as her brother. I have no need to read her correspondence. So, they will call tomorrow? I will be ready for them." Elizabeth answered archly.

"Elizabeth perhaps you are in error regarding her personality. From whom did you hear these deleterious things about the young lady? Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst complimented her continuously. They had only wonderful things to say about Miss Darcy and her accomplishments." Jane replied.

"That is reason enough for me not to approve of her. If Miss Bingley utters anything I am determined to believe the complete opposite. I heard about Miss Darcy from a reliable source. Mr. Wickham grew up with her at Pemberley and informed me of her imperious manner. She is exactly like her brother. He would have no reason to misrepresent her character." Elizabeth said confidently.

"Elizabeth promise me you will give her a chance as you would any new acquaintance. Please do not be unkind." Jane begged.

"Of course, I will not. I would never be overtly rude to a guest in my uncle's home. I promise you." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Please excuse me now. I feel a great need to rest."

As soon as Elizabeth climbed the stairs she called for Abigail, her aunt's upstairs maid. She had noticed in the past that she and Abigail had a similar build. "Abigail, I need your assistance with an important matter."

"Yes Miss Elizabeth, of course, what can I do?" the maid replied.

"Do you have a plain gown, perhaps something that you wear to church services?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Miss, I do." said Abigail.

"May I please see it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Miss, I will go fetch it, at once." Abigail answered.

Abigail returned holding a dark, brown, cotton gown. The dress had a high neck and long sleeves. It had no adornments other than a bit of lace around the cuffs. It was far more severe than even Mary's gowns. The best part was that gown was obviously the dress of a lower class woman. Elizabeth was very pleased.

"Abigail, I would like to offer you a trade. Please pick anyone of my gowns in place of this one. I find I have need of it. If nothing in my wardrobe suits you I will give you money to buy a new dress of your own." Elizabeth suggested.

"Miss Elizabeth, I could never wear one of your gowns. Mrs. Gardiner would never approve." Abigail answered apprehensively.

"Perhaps you are correct. Can I purchase this dress from you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would have no idea what to ask for it. It was my sisters gown. It is not new. Miss Elizabeth will Mrs. Gardiner approve of you buying my dress?" the nervous girl asked.

"I really have no idea but this was my idea not yours. Please do not worry. Does two pounds sound fair Abigail?" Elizabeth offered.

"That is more than my weekly salary Miss Elizabeth. Tis too much." Abigail stammered.

"No, it is not. I feel it will money well spent. Do you we have a deal?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Miss and thank you for your kindness." Abigail said as she handed Elizabeth the dress and took her payment.

Elizabeth hastily took the dress and hid it in her wardrobe. She then lay down for a well-deserved nap. When she arose she joined her family for dinner and thankfully no one mentioned the name Darcy. Perhaps they all had conspired together not to mention the matter after her earlier hysteria.

Elizabeth woke early the next morning after a restless night. She asked for a tray to be sent up for with breakfast so she did not have to get dressed and face her family. Seeing them now would ruin her plans. She was still in her night clothes when Jane knocked on her door.

"Lizzy, it is almost the hour for calls. Are you planning on feigning sickness to avoid this visit?" Jane asked.

"No dear," Elizabeth sighed. "I guess I am trying to avoid the inevitable. I will dress and come down shortly. Please go to the parlor and wait for our guests in case they come before I am ready."

Jane saw her request as a reasonable one and proceeded downstairs. Within twenty minutes Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy were shown into the sitting room. Polite if not warm introductions were made and everyone was seated. Tea was served and conversation revolved around the weather and the state of the roads. Mr. Darcy noticed Elizabeth's absence but did not comment. After a few minutes, Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Bennet requested that Mr. Darcy join them in the library. He faltered momentarily for two reasons. First, he knew that Elizabeth's family was not happy with him and he would receive some sort of tongue lashing for posting the engagement announcement. Secondly, he was not sure about leaving his sister alone in company. She seemed comfortable enough with Miss Bennet. In fact, she had a smile on her face as she conversed with Elizabeth's older sister. So, allowed her to stay and he followed his host from the room.

Miss Darcy did not even notice her brother leave. She could not but help think that her brother's fiancée was as beautiful and kind as he had promised.

Mrs. Gardiner rose from her seat shortly thereafter worried about Elizabeth's absence. "Please excuse me I must go look in on my niece. I shall return shortly."

As soon as Mrs. Gardiner left the room, Elizabeth slipped in from the servant's entrance where she had been waiting. She was dressed in Abigail's gown and styled her hair in a severe bun. She had even "borrowed" her aunt's reading glasses to complete her ensemble.

She stood in front of Miss Darcy who barely raised her head. In fact, the young lady was not taking any notice of her at all. She assumed Miss Darcy thought her a servant and beneath her acknowledgment. Jane looked up abruptly and began to cough. She composed herself after a moment and made the necessary introductions.

"Miss Darcy, please allow me to introduce you to my sister Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is Miss Georgiana Darcy, Mr. Darcy's sister." Jane said.

Both ladies curtsied and Elizabeth took a seat on the opposite sofa. She decided to channel Mary and offered her guest the Lord's blessing on her safe arrival to their home. Jane looked like she was about to say something but held her tongue. The ladies continued their conversation with Elizabeth adding as many out of place moral platitudes as she could think of. Eventually, the conversation turned to music.

Georgiana turned to Jane and said "I hear you play the pianoforte quite well Miss Bennet. My brother said he has never heard anything that has given him more pleasure than your playing." Both Elizabeth and Jane looked confused. Elizabeth was astonished that Mr. Darcy had paid her a compliment of any kind. Jane did not understand why Miss Darcy thought she played the pianoforte.

"Forgive me Miss Darcy, I do not play at all. Of all my sisters, only Elizabeth and Mary are gifted with musical ability." Jane replied politely.

"Oh, perhaps I am mistaken maybe he meant your singing? His letters from Hertfordshire were full of praises for the wonderful Miss Bennet." she said blushing slightly.

Elizabeth let out a most unladylike snort at Miss Darcy's comment. Jane gave her a very peculiar look. This conversation was becoming quite odd.

"So, Miss Bennet, did you enjoy your stay in Hunsford? The grounds around my aunt's estate are quite beautiful. My brother tells me you take much joy in walking." Georgiana said directly to Jane.

"Miss Darcy, there must be some confusion. I was not at my cousin's home in Hunsford. That was my sister Elizabeth." Jane replied.

"Oh, no, oh, my, I am so sorry." The young girl said as she burst into tears. "I so wanted to make a good impression."

Jane took pity on the girl and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Please do not upset yourself Miss Darcy. Apparently, you have mistaken me for my sister. This is not the first time there was confusion regarding the identity of the Bennet girls. There are many of us. Did not your brother tell you his fiancée's first name?" Jane said kindly.

"No, he only said Miss Bennet. I am mortified, please forgive me." she sobbed. "So, you are not to marry my brother? But, I thought, I mean, I am, from his description I," Georgiana could not continue.

"Let me finish for you Miss Darcy. My sister Jane is beautiful and graceful and I am not. Therefore, I could not possibly be your brother's betrothed. You must be quite disappointed." Elizabeth said almost as if she was trying to convince the girl of the truth of her statement.

"Elizabeth, please, you are not helping matters." Jane said.

"Am I not? I am just trying to put Miss Darcy at ease. I am certainly not what she expected in a future sister. Perhaps she should inform her brother of her opinion." Elizabeth continued.

"No, no please, that is not what I meant." Georgiana continued still crying.

At this point, Elizabeth was starting to feel sorry for the girl. She seemed to be a bit overly sensitive. She sat down next to the Miss Darcy and was about to attempt to comfort her when the gentlemen returned to the parlor.

Mr. Darcy espied his sister sobbing into Jane's shoulder and rushed to her side. It took him a moment to realize Miss Elizabeth was sitting on her other side looking like a widowed schoolmarm.

"Sweetling, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Mr. Darcy said kindly kneeling in front of his sister.

"I, I, made, made a horrible mistake. She will never love me now." Georgiana sobbed.

Mr. Bennet took one look at Elizabeth and had to leave the room before lost his composure. She was beginning to feel badly that her little trick had caused the girl to become upset. She expected her to react snootily and readily agree that she was not good enough for her brother.

Mrs. Gardiner entered the room not aware of what had happened and said "Please excuse me Miss Darcy but I cannot find Elizabeth anywhere." She then looked at Elizabeth and was taken aback, "Elizabeth, why on earth are you wearing the maid's dress?"

All eyes were on Elizabeth and she turned a bright shade of red. She made no reply. Mr. Darcy glared at her malevolently just as she had done to him in the past. He looked ready to berate her but instead said, "Please excuse us. My sister is unwell. I must take her home at once. Thank you all for your hospitality, especially yours Miss Elizabeth. My sister is quite shy and uncomfortable when meeting new people. She was very excited about this visit. It is all she has talked about for days." he said bitterly.

Elizabeth was ashamed of herself. This was not how her ruse was supposed to play out. She was about to apologize to Miss Darcy but her brother did not linger and ushered her out of the room.

"Elizabeth Rose Bennet, how could you behave so? I have never been so disappointed in you." Jane said severely. Her aunt and uncle nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth was taken aback. She could not remember being seriously reprimanded by Jane since she was a child and threw mud in the Lucas boy's face.

"But Mr. Wickham said Miss Darcy was," she was not allowed to continue.

"I do not care what Mr. Wickham said! Miss Darcy is clearly a sweet, sensitive young girl. I cannot believe you would willingly torment her like that. I begged you not to involve me in anything duplicitous." Jane raged.

"I did not expect such a reaction. I thought she would," Elizabeth tried to continue her explanation but Jane was not done.

"After seeing how horrible I felt when Mr. Bingley's sisters treated me badly I cannot believe you would act as you did. She is a fifteen-year-old girl." Jane fumed.

"Lydia is a fifteen-year-old girl and would have not been thus affected. Miss Darcy is the one who assumed her brother was betrothed to you not me." Elizabeth retorted.

"Do not try to change the subject at hand. Miss Darcy made an innocent error. Since when do defend Lydia's behavior? You cannot compare that sheltered child to Lydia so do not even try. Elizabeth this was very badly done, very badly done indeed." Jane cried out as she left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: An apology, sort of, and Jane comes into her own! Also, sorry for the boldface it comes and goes, I can't seem to get rid of it.

Elizabeth stood in the parlor not saying a word. She was shocked at Jane's retort to her ploy. She had never seen her sister so angry. She knew things did not happen as she had expected but she did not expect such an outburst from her serene sister. Elizabeth's aunt and uncle just gazed at her with disappointed looks on their faces. That hurt her almost as much as Jane's rebuke. Her father entered the room and to her surprise he was chuckling.

"Elizabeth that was quite a show. I would have thought you would have been subtler in your machinations." He said with a grin.

"Thomas, don't encourage her. This was a most ridiculous display. You left the room before you could see Miss Darcy's distress." Mrs. Gardiner reprimanded.

"Margaret, you knew Elizabeth would attempt to do something to get out of this marriage. Now perhaps she is resigned." Mr. Bennet replied.

"Not likely," Elizabeth uttered under her breath.

"Maybe this will be an end to it now. Mr. Darcy certainly will not want to marry a woman his sister dislikes. One of the myriad of reasons he gave me for this marriage was that he wanted a kind companion for Miss Darcy. The girl will recover." said Mr. Bennet.

"I cannot support behavior such as this. Elizabeth, you owe Miss Darcy some sort of explanation and most definitely an apology. I believe you also owe your sister an apology. This type of machination is worthy of Caroline Bingley not the Elizabeth Bennet I know." replied Mrs. Gardiner.

"But what if it worked?" Elizabeth cried out. "Maybe he will release me."

"Whether he does or not you must make amends to that child. Your conscience should demand as much at this point. I understand your anger at Mr. Darcy but Miss Darcy should not have been your target." Margaret Gardiner answered sternly.

"Aunt she was not a target she was more of a tool. I had expected a completely different reaction from her. I was not under the impression she was so shy and fragile. If I had known the reality of the situation I would have approached her quite differently." Elizabeth answered trying to defend herself.

"The damage has been done Elizabeth and regardless of your feelings for Mr. Darcy the girl deserves better. I suggest you think long and hard regarding your intrigues and act accordingly." her aunt responded.

"Margaret, please, young girls are often hysterical, of this I have daily proof. Some strong tea, a sweet and a new bonnet will put her to rights." Mr. Bennet replied somewhat callously.

"Father, I appreciate your support. But, I suppose some sort of apology to Miss Darcy is necessary. Jane was correct in her observation that I was livid at Miss Bingley's treatment of herself. I didn't think of anything other than gaining Miss Darcy's disapprobation when I concocted this scheme. I will find a way to make amends to Miss Darcy but I must do so without gaining any sort of notice from her brother. His expression when he left was one of sheer abhorrence. I truly think he may withdraw his offer now. I will think on it and I promise Aunt, my apology will be sincere and tactful." Elizabeth answered.

"I should hope it will. Your father and I had a very interesting discussion with Mr. Darcy during your performance. He, as he promised your father, offered you a very generous settlement and guaranteed the future of your mother and sisters. If Collins will not be bought out he pledged himself to situate them in a comparable situation if ever necessary. I am beginning to respect the young man despite his earlier behavior." Mr. Gardiner added.

"Uncle, how can you trust him after the way he has acted? I am sure it is all a ruse and he means to watch my family suffer and he will probably enjoy it." Elizabeth cried out nonsensically feeling betrayed.

"Elizabeth, you are becoming irrational again. I saw his pledge in writing as did your father. There is no point in continuing with this conversation at present. You should take some time to think about how you plan to apologize to your sister and Miss Darcy." Mr. Gardiner said sternly ending the debate.

"Yes uncle, please excuse me." Elizabeth answered and wandered outside to the garden. As she reflected upon her behavior she was not pleased. Introspection is not always a pleasant process. If Miss Darcy's personality had been as arrogant and superior as Mr. Wickham described her plan would have worked perfectly. Why would Mr. Wickham have misled her so? Perchance Miss Darcy changed since Mr. Wickham knew her? That was a matter to ponder at another time. She knew she must first make amends to Jane.

Elizabeth quietly knocked on the door of Jane's bedchamber. Jane allowed her entrance and was chagrined to see her sister's red eyes. Jane had been crying. Before Elizabeth could speak, Jane said, "Please forgive me my outburst. I know that was most unlike me."

"Oh, no, Jane, it was well deserved. Please accept my apology. You had every reason to react as you did after what you have gone through since November. I did not think beyond my desperation in getting out of this marriage. I would never have behaved so if I thought it would upset Miss Darcy so terribly. I really thought she would be disenchanted with her brother's choice, especially after she met you, the true epitome of a graceful lady. I thought she would counsel Mr. Darcy against the match. I did not even think about how my conduct would remind you of Mr. Bingley's sisters. I was furious with them when they acted less than kindly to you. I did not make the connection until you pointed it out. Will you forgive me?" Elizabeth begged.

"I will sister but please do not involve me in any more of your plotting. I can't tell you how much I despise cunning of this nature. I do believe Miss Darcy deserves a sincere apology as well." Jane replied.

"She will get one my dear. I will begin at once and send it express to Darcy House. Will you read it once I am finished and give me your input?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, Elizabeth. This must come from you and I do not care to be involved as I have said. I trust you will let your Christian kindess guide you." Jane answered frankly.

Elizabeth left the room after her discussion with Jane. She sat down at her writing desk and began what would be at least ten revisions of her apology to Miss Darcy. Her first attempt was far too conciliatory. She was frightened that if Mr. Darcy read it he might think of not retracting his offer. Her second attempt was far too indifferent to be considered sincere. Comforting Miss Darcy while still keeping Mr. Darcy at arm's length was proving to be a difficult task. After hours of work she finally felt she crafted a balanced apology.

 _Dear Miss Darcy,_

 _Please excuse my presumption in writing to you after the events of this morning but I feel I owe you an apology. I can say honestly that I did not comprehend that you believed your brother to be engaged to Jane until it was too late. It was an honest mistake on your part and I hold you in no blame whatsoever for the misconception. In fact, it is quite a compliment to my dearest sister Jane who is the embodiment of everything good and kind. I apologize for making the circumstances worse for you with my unnecessary and biting comments. There is much that you probably do not know regarding my engagement to your brother, things that I am not at liberty to share. You seem to be a very sweet person, one who in any other circumstances I would wish to have as a friend. As I have been informed by my own dear and painfully honest family that my behavior was very out of character. My disguise and uncouth manner in the parlor were beneath my dignity and that of my family. For that I am ashamed. Please accept my genuine apology and a promise that if we ever meet again I will behave with the utmost decorum and kindness of which you are in every way worthy. Finally, I ask that you not share this apology with your brother. I would wish to keep this between us. I do not ask you to dissemble but not to offer the information freely. I realize I have no right to ask anything of you but I had to make an attempt. I wish you all the happiness in the world._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

As Elizabeth wrote and rewrote her apology to Miss Darcy, the Gardiner family had another visitor. Mr. Bingley arrived in the parlor with yet more flowers and requested an audience with the family. Mr. Bennet exited the parlor after a very brief greeting to the young man. His delicate sensibilities could not take any more love and courtship this morning. Gads, he was turning into his wife he thought with a pout.

Mr. Bingley took tea with Jane and the Gardiners. Mr. Gardiner soon excused himself to see to a matter of business. Mrs. Gardiner removed to a chair near the window to give the young people a modicum of privacy.

They discussed very inconsequential matters for a few minutes. Then Mr. Bingley said something that made Jane pale. "Miss Bennet, I have a very important matter to discuss with you." Jane began to panic. She was not ready to hear any sort of pronouncement from him. It was too soon. She needed more time to sort out her own mind.

"It involves my sisters." he said with a frown. Jane left out a sigh of relief and nodded at him to continue.

"I know there has been a great deal of confusion regarding my lack of knowledge regarding your presence in town. I was very put out with my sisters for not informing me that you were here and for their apparent ill treatment of you." Mr. Bingley continued.

"Apparent ill treatment?" Jane questioned quietly.

"Yes, when I confronted my sisters, they assured me they were only trying to protect me. My sisters knew how much I cared for you and how despondent I had become. When you visited our home they thought it would throw me into greater emotional upheaval if I knew. Caroline especially stated that she could not bear to see her younger brother in any more pain and thus kept the knowledge from me to spare my feelings. It was not well done but they were convinced of your lack of regard towards me. They honestly told me they could not detect any attachment on your part beyond common friendship. They have convinced me that their actions originated out of familial love." Mr. Bingley said naively.

Jane was becoming more and more uncomfortable as he spoke. She could not help but see the similarities between her own prior trusting persona and Mr. Bingley at the moment. "Mr. Bingley, if that is so, why did Miss Bingley abruptly end our friendship? I was most confused at her attitude during our visits." Jane queried politely but firmly.

"I asked her that myself. She professed to feel guilty at remaining in a friendship with someone who did not care for her brother and caused him pain. Again, she was looking out for me because she was well aware of my feelings for you." he answered.

"And what of informing me of your attachment to Miss Darcy in the letter she sent when informing me of your entire party's departure from Netherfield?" Jane asked pointedly.

"She did not want you to think that I was pining away after your unrequited affection. She now understands that using Miss Darcy's name was completely inappropriate. I will admit that she did wish for that connection and still does because she sees Miss Darcy as a very close friend." Bingley replied.

Jane took her time before commenting. She needed Bingley to understand what she was about say without offending him. "Mr. Bingley, I appreciate you sharing this with me. Unfortunately, I believe you are being put upon once again." Jane said earnestly.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Bennet? Do you suppose my sisters were being less than truthful in their explanations?" a confused Mr. Bingley asked.

"Yes, I do. May I speak bluntly." Jane asked.

"Of course Miss Bennet, though I have never heard you speak in anything but a gracious manner. You are not one for brusque discourse." he answered.

"I do not mean to be brusque just direct. I believe the time has now come. I do not like to believe in the dishonesty or unkindness of my fellow man but in this circumstance I feel compelled to speak plainly. Please accept my apologies now for what I say may offend you. I do not believe your sisters ever truly esteemed me. They were very pointed that you deserved better than my family's connections. They did not keep us apart to spare your feelings they did so to gratify their own. They wanted a match between you and Miss Darcy to further their own social aspirations. I believe Miss Bingley thought it may also further her own desire to become closer to certain members of the Darcy family. I am sorry to pain you but after much reflection I believe this to be true." Jane replied.

"I, I don't know how to respond Miss Bennet. Surely my sisters would not take advantage of my good nature to such a degree?" he answered, his mind in disarray.

"I do believe so Mr. Bingley. Knowing that their scheme was revealed they had to save face somehow. They are financially dependent on you for the most part are they not?" Jane answered.

"They are but my sisters are not mercenary, are they?" he said very quietly. "I am at a loss regarding what to think Miss Bennet. Perhaps I should consult with Darcy and gain his opinion before we discuss this further."

"Mr. Bingley, I do not think you should. Perhaps relying on your own intellect and conscience would be best in this situation. I admire you greatly and think that you are a very good person. Forgive me for being so forward by after the events of the past few months I have determined that reticence is not always my friend. I feel we are very well suited and I do have strong feelings for you. But, I do not think I can be in a union with someone who cannot rely on his own good judgment. I also will not be able to trust your sisters to be a large part of our future life if things progress in that direction. I would never be uncivil or unkind but they have proven to be my adversaries for no reason but their own self-interest. I could not live again in a home with constant acrimony. I wish for a life of harmony and love. I believe before you call again you should take some time for reflection." Jane said with tears in her eyes.

Mr. Bingley looked on the verge of tears himself. "I believe you are correct Miss Bennet. You have given me much to think on. I thank you for that." He said quietly and left the room.

"Brava, Jane!" Mrs. Gardiner said from her chair near the window with a smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Now back to the Darcy House and a certain cantankerous relative shows up to add to the absurdity!

Darcy could not bring himself to speak for nearly ten minutes his rage was so intense. How could Elizabeth act so. She was never cruel to anyone except himself that is, he thought ruefully. She was always kind to all from the lowliest servant up to his own aunt. If she never spoke meanly to his aunt, who deserved it on occasion, how could she speak so to his sister. He ruminated silently over these reflections. He did not wish to upset his sister any further. She was quietly sniffling into her handkerchief and would not even look at him. When he felt his temper was sufficiently contained he gently asked his sister to explain what had happened.

Georgiana quietly began expounding upon her conversation with Miss Jane Bennet and her misapprehension of her identity. "Brother, she was everything you described, beautiful, kind and gracious. I just assumed she was your betrothed. I am so embarrassed. Please forgive me." she begged.

"You have nothing for which to apologize. I never told you Elizabeth's first name. Her appearance today was such that I almost did not recognize her." he replied. What was she playing at with her disguise he asked himself.

"Was Miss Elizabeth rude to you dearest? What did she say to upset you so?" he asked.

"No brother she was not rude just odd. I was overcome with mortification. I so wanted to make a good impression on her." his little sister replied sadly.

"Odd how my dear?" he asked suspiciously. "Please tell me all. This is so very perplexing."

"Well, she made many religious references. You did not inform me she was so very pious." Georgiana answered. "She quoted the good book and I believe Fordyce's

Sermons very often even when it did not fit the conversation." she answered.

"Did she now? How interesting. I was not aware of her religious fervor either dear. Please continue." Darcy insisted with a sarcastic tone.

"When my confusion about Miss Bennet's time in Hunsford revealed my misconception, Miss Elizabeth Bennet insisted I inform you of my disapproval of her mien and temperament. She was not rude but certainly was emphatic. It was almost as she wanted me to dislike her. I see it now but was so distraught at the time that I was not thinking clearly. All I could dwell on was how I offended my brother's future wife." she replied.

"Do you think the elder Miss Bennet was involved in this little drama?" Darcy asked.

"No brother, I don't believe so. She looked taken aback by her sister's appearance and demeanor but remained composed. Mrs. Gardiner said something about her wearing the maid's dress. I don't understand why she would do such a thing." Georgina said.

"I believe I am beginning to understand it my dear. It is not something I can discuss with you at the present but please know you did nothing wrong. I am sorry your outing was so disastrous dear. I know how much you were looking forward to meeting your future sister." Darcy answered as he inwardly cursed Elizabeth's duplicity.

"Brother, what will happen now? Should I write to Miss Elizabeth Bennet and apologize for my mistake?" she asked.

"You will do nothing of the kind. If there is an apology to be made it will not come from you." Darcy replied adamantly.

"Brother, may I ask you a personal question?" Georgiana said.

"Of course dear, what is it you wish to know?" he answered.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet was nothing like you portrayed. I did not see a vivacious, humorous young lady. I cannot imagine you with a woman who voices moral platitudes continuously and does not smile. I am a bit confused about the, your, your attraction to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Where was the young lady you described to me?" said Georgiana.

"That is a very good question and one I intend to find the answer to. The young lady you met today was not the Elizabeth Bennet I fell in love with. I have some suspicions as to why she appeared as such but I will not address them now. Let us leave this matter alone for the time being, my dear." Darcy replied.

"Certainly brother, I think I have had enough unrest for one day." answered his dutiful little sister.

The next morning a missive arrived at Darcy House by the hand of a paid messenger. Darcy and his sister had just finished breaking their fast. The housekeeper approached and handed the letter to Miss Darcy. The young lady read the letter without expression.

"Who is your letter from, dear?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"I am not sure if I should say." she replied.

"Is it from that weasel Wickham?" he growled and snatched the letter from her hand.

"No, no, brother, I would not even open it if it was. It is from Miss Elizabeth Bennet." cried out a horrified Georgiana.

"Then why were you hesitant in telling me so?" he asked.

Miss Darcy looked down at the floor and mumbled almost incoherently, "She asked me not to tell you she wrote me a letter."

"Really?" Darcy said and handed the letter back to her. "Why the secrecy?" he continued.

"I am not sure brother. The letter is an apology from Miss Elizabeth Bennet regarding yesterday's visit." she replied.

"Did you find it sincere?" he asked.

"I suppose so but some of it is confusing to me. She references your engagement in a way that I do not understand. Perhaps you should read it yourself?" offered Georgiana.

"If you do not object." Darcy replied eagerly taking the letter from his sister's hand before she could even answer his question.

Darcy returned to his seat and read the letter many times over. The apology did seem sincere but did not contain any plans for a future acquaintance between herself and Georgiana. She only said "if" they were ever to meet again she would be kind. His earlier suspicions regarding her behavior the day before came back to him in force. The only conclusion he could draw was that she felt that by upsetting his sister he would withdraw from the arrangement. She just hadn't realized that his sister possessed such a delicate constitution and kind heart. She was probably expecting Georgiana to be of the same ilk as her own youngest sister and they could not be more dissimilar. Clearly, Elizabeth did not want him to read the letter because it might cause his anger with her to abate. What a clever but conniving woman! She assumed she had won! She obviously had no idea of his resolve. He would make sure that she knew they were still engaged and ensure that she never again involved his sister in her ridiculous conspiracies.

Darcy returned the letter to Georgiana. "I promise to speak with you about this further in the future but I have a very important errand I must attend to at once." As he left the room, her brother had a very strange smile on his face that confused Georgiana all the more.

Darcy needed exercise to clear his mind and proceeded swiftly on foot to Hatchard's Emporium on Bond Street. Once in the book store he found the most expensive copy of the volume he needed and purchased it. Upon his return to the house he wrote a brief note and had footman tasked with delivering the tome.

Elizabeth sat in the garden and wondered if Miss Darcy had read her letter. She hoped the girl had recovered her spirits and accepted her apology. She was interrupted an hour later by her uncle's footman carrying a small package.

"A delivery came for you Miss," the footman said as he handed her the plainly wrapped package.

"Thank you very much," Elizabeth said as she opened the bundle. Inside was a beautifully bound copy of the first volume of Sermons to Young Women. Inside the book was a note. She trembled with anger as she read the communication.

 _My Dear Fiancée,_

 _My sister informs me that you are quite enamored of James Fordyce's work. I had not realized that you enjoyed such devout reading material. I was led to understand you much preferred Shakespeare. I had a hard time choosing between this book and_ _Taming of the Shrew_ _but you made your preferences for platitudes clear yesterday. Please accept this book as an engagement gift. I have marked a few chapters relating to the proper deportment for a Christian woman as well as those regarding ensuring sisterly devotion. Please make sure you study them before our next meeting. We will be having a rather detailed discussion concerning what you have learned._

 _Your Betrothed,_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth stormed into her Uncle's library and thrust the book and note at her father. Mr. Bennet chuckled and replied, "Well played Mr. Darcy." He was rewarded with an angry glare from his favorite daughter.

Elizabeth was at a loss regarding how to proceed. That stubborn man was not changing his mind. She had to admit his response to her behavior was shrewd. He must have read her letter to Georgiana and surmised what she had planned to do. She wished that he was as stupid as Mr. Collins. Things would be much easier if he was an imbecile.

She retired to the parlor. Today it was free of Mr. Bingley's presence. Her sister informed her of yesterday's discussion. She was so proud of Jane. The change in her sister's manners was remarkable. Perhaps her heartache had one positive outcome, Jane would no longer be anyone's fool. She wondered how Mr. Bingley would act. If he did not come to the obvious conclusion Jane would be better off without him.

Elizabeth's musings were interrupted by loud voices from the foyer. She looked up and saw Lady Catherine de Bourgh being shown into her aunt's parlor followed by her daughter Anne de Bourgh. Elizabeth steeled herself and performed the necessary introductions. Miss de Bourgh was very polite but Lady Catherine only deigned to nod at the inhabitants of Gracechurch Street.

"Miss Bennet, I demand your attention at once regarding a most serious matter. We will speak without the attendance of your family." the great lady huffed.

Mr. Gardiner looked quite offended. "Madam this is my home and I will not be thrown from the room. If Elizabeth desires to speak with you alone that will be her decision, not yours." he said sternly.

"Perhaps my father should stay." Elizabeth added, hoping Mr. Bennet was equal to whatever Lady Catherine had to say.

"I agree." Mr. Bennet added, curious as to what condescending lady had come to say to his daughter. The rest of the family reluctantly left the room and the remaining occupants waited awkwardly as the older woman waved a crumpled newspaper as she paced about the room.

"Miss Bennet I am most distressed. Yesterday I received the paper from London and resolved to set out for London immediately to speak with you. Mr. Collins provided me with your uncle's direction." she said with a disgusted look upon her face.

"How kind of Mr. Collins." Mr. Bennet said sarcastically.

"Miss Bennet there is a declaration in the London Times announcing your engagement to my daughter's fiancée. What do you have to say for yourself?" she demanded bitterly.

"Perhaps you should be asking our nephew that question." Elizabeth replied calmly.

"It was not posted by your own family?" she said disbelievingly.

"I am the head of the Bennet family, Madam. I can assure you this announcement was not placed by myself. In fact, it was done without my permission, much to my daughter's chagrin." Mr. Bennet replied.

"Then who posted this rubbish?" Lady Catherine growled.

"Your nephew." Mr. Bennet replied trying to hold in his laughter.

"Lies," the dragon lady shrieked.

"I am afraid not Lady Catherine." Elizabeth added.

"Enough of this nonsense. Are you engaged to my nephew?" she roared.

"He keeps telling me I am no matter how many times he has been told otherwise by myself." Elizabeth said grimly.

"Are you trying to tell me that my nephew made you an offer of marriage and you refused?" she scoffed.

"I did Lady Catherine. I only agreed to his second proposal under emotional distress. I do not mean for this marriage to ever occur." Elizabeth said angrily. As she retorted she became aware of the great opportunity that had been laid at her feet. Lady Catherine could stop the match. She wanted him so desperately for her own daughter. Perhaps she had the power to end this lunacy once and for all. Elizabeth fought to hide the grin that threatened to appear on her countenance.

"No, wait, my nephew had to propose to you more than once? Impossible! No sane woman would refuse Fitzwilliam Darcy. He owns most of Derbyshire. His grandfather was an Earl. Every woman in England want to be his wife!" Lady Catherine cried out in disbelief.

"I do not want to marry him mother," a quiet voice interjected.

"Anne now is not the time for this discussion. It has been decided you will marry your cousin. Miss Bennet will not!" She thundered at her daughter.

"I quite agree with your sentiments." Elizabeth added impertinently.

"You, you, what? I came here expecting you to do everything in your power to hold my nephew to his offer. I am quite prepared to offer you financial remuneration to walk away from this engagement quietly." she added arrogantly.

"That is quite insulting and not necessary Madam. My daughter has made it quite clear this engagement is not to her liking. I would suggest you work on your nephew. He is the one who refuses to end the commitment." Mr. Bennet said.

"I refuse to believe you. A daughter of an impoverished land owner with relations in trade would never refuse my nephew. This is some kind of trick." Lady Catherine replied.

"Lady Catherine, in our short acquaintance, have you ever known me to be dishonest? I believe I have spoken unadulterated truths to you frequently, enduring your disapproval when doing so." said a frustrated Elizabeth. "Please take my word on this. This engagement is not my doing or my wish." Lady Catherine nodded her head slightly as if confirming Elizabeth's honesty.

"I would add Lady Catherine that insulting my daughter's sincerity, position in life and family is most unwelcome. If you wish to continue this discourse, please do so civilly." Mr. Bennet demanded.

"I have never been talked to so in my entire life." Lady Catherine spurted out.

"Mama please," Anne interjected. "Let them marry. I have no desire to marry Fitzwilliam. We would never suit. He has not had a proper conversation with me in ten years. He is always so distant and aloof. He has never once acted in a manner that I wish for in a husband, if I every agree to marry that is."

"Miss de Bourgh, please, I am not suited to him either. You and Mr. Darcy are of the same sphere. You will unite two great estates. Your mother so wants this match between the two of you." Elizabeth pleaded to the other young lady.

"No, Miss Bennet, please. You must marry him. You will be able to bring out his good qualities. You will see. I am far too timid to be married to a man like Darcy. I could not stand up to him like you could. He delighted in your discussions at Rosings. I never saw him so interested in anyone before. He sought you out constantly when he was not sitting in a corner staring at you. He has never tried to engage me in anything." Anne de Bourgh replied.

"Miss de Bourgh, your mother knows best in this situation." Elizabeth said, not believing those words left her mouth. She was obviously becoming desperate if that was the only response she could make.

"No, not in this case." Anne replied. "Mother I have never asked you for anything in my life but please I beg of you, do not make me leave you and Rosings. I am comfortable in my own home. My health would never allow me to be a competent mistress of Pemberley. Miss Bennet has so much energy mother. She has a constitution I can only envy. She could visit the tenants and oversee the house. I was never trained to do such things. You have managed Rosings so wonderfully all my life. It is not what I want. I would only suffer and miss your company so."

Her mother faltered at this but only momentarily. "Am I to believe that you and Miss Bennet are fighting one another over who should not have to marry my nephew as if it is a punishment for some great sin?" the lady gasped.

Mr. Bennet could no longer contain his merriment at the absurdity of the conversation. He burst out laughing and said "Yes Madam, I am afraid that neither of these young ladies wishes to be Mrs. Darcy."

Lady Catherine gave him a very distasteful glare. "This is not to be borne. My nephew would be disgraced if such a thing was to become common knowledge."

"Then don't speak of it." Mr. Bennet chortled. Elizabeth glared at him. She could see Lady Catherine wavering and it would not benefit her at all. She did not want her father to make things worse with his brash rejoinders.

"Mother please," Anne pleaded. "You spoke about this with Aunt Anne so many years ago, before either Fitzwilliam or I developed personalities of our own. Surely you see that we are not meant to be together. I do not need his money or his estate. I am the heiress of Rosings. We do not need to change things. We are happy. Do want him constantly interfering in your management of the estate? You know he always criticizes when he visits to look over the books at Easter time. He will see Rosings as his own as would be his right as my husband. You will not have the final say over how anything is done. He may even install his own steward to run things and deny your spending." Anne cried out. She was becoming desperate as well and her final stratagem was an appeal to her mother's domineering ways.

Elizabeth paled at this suggestion. Anne de Bourgh was far more wily than she was given credit for. Lady Catherine was silent for a good two minutes. She looked back and forth appraisingly between the two girls. Elizabeth could practically hear the squeaky wheels turning in the older woman's mind. She had to get Lady Catherine back on path. "Lady Catherine, even if Mr. Darcy does not marry Miss de Bourgh surely you see I am an inappropriate match. I would never gain the approval of the ton. Your nephew would be censored and despised wherever he went if he married someone from my station in life. I am sure you don't want that for your nephew. Perhaps an heiress, or the daughter of an Earl, I am sure you have met many a worthy young woman more fitting to be Mrs. Darcy than I." This was bad, very bad she thought.

"Actually, I have not. With the exception of my Anne, I have not encountered a young woman who would suit him well. He cares not for town life and the opinion of the ton never mattered to him very much. I always felt he would be a good husband for my daughter due to his sense of duty and the respect he has for family. Miss Bennet you are obviously unwilling to quit your own sphere in life. I found this oddly admirably. Most girls in your situation would by far more grasping. You do not care for my nephew's wealth. That in and of itself makes me wonder about your good sense but at least you will not raid Pemberley's coffers and bankrupt my nephew as so many wealthy young women may be prone to do. You are a useful, energetic sort of girl. You are not without accomplishments although your father could have done much more in that regard. Really Mr. Bennet, five daughters and no governess. What were you thinking?" she huffed.

Before her father could come up with a witty reply Lady Catherine rose from her seat. "Come along Anne. I now know how to act. A strong wife, one who will not let him always have his way, interesting thought. You know I never left Sir Lewis bully me into anything." She left the parlor without another word. Miss de Bourgh had a very small smile upon her face. She whispered, "forgive me," and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: In this chapter we will become reacquainted with a character whom we all love to hate.**

 **In response to a guest review:**

 **There will no violence, sexual or otherwise in this story, except against inanimate objects. This story is meant to entertain not frighten. Darcy is not a stalker or a rapist. I was shocked when those words were used! He is just a man lacking in social skills who has been spoiled beyond belief. If you got that feeling I am wondering at your powers of perception.**

Bingley had stayed away from his home for the past three days. He had much to think about and wanted to do so alone not in the presence of his sisters. He slept at his club and walked circles around Hyde Park contemplating Jane's words. In his head, he knew Jane would not intentionally tell him a falsehood. It was not in her nature. In his heart, he felt guilt at suspecting his sisters of such treachery. Jane advised him to rely on his own judgment but in following her advice was he just relying on her opinion instead of the opinion of others? What a conundrum! What did he want? After much soul searching Bingley decided that he wanted nothing more than to have Jane as his wife. He felt complete in her company. He wanted her respect and her love. If he had to be wary of his sisters' true intentions to gain her hand, so be it.

After making his momentous decision he finally returned to his home. Upon entering the house, he heard terrible screeching and things crashing against the walls. Soon any doubts he had regarding his earlier choice would be put to rest tenfold. He could have never have imagined such a scene in his most outrageous dreams.

He ran into the drawing room thinking that someone was being attacked. The only thing being attacked however were his furnishings. His sister Caroline looked possessed. She was throwing anything she could get her hands on while screaming at the top of her lungs, "I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!"

"Caroline, stop! What are you doing? What is wrong with you?" Bingley called out wondering what had induced his prim and proper sister to act like a heathen.

"You!" his sister screeched. "You did this! If you never leased that pitiful estate in that backwoods little shire this never would have happened! This is all your fault! I will never forgive you!"

"Caroline stop this at once and tell me of what you are speaking!" Bingley replied.

"She knows," his sister Louisa said as she stepped out from a protected corner.

"Knows what? Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" Bingley said.

"She read the paper." Louisa continued thinking that was enough of an explanation.

"That does not help me understand what is going on here. Why Caroline is destroying my home?" Bingley answered.

"She knows about Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet." said an exasperated Louisa.

"What about them?" Bingley asked.

"Are you trying to tell me you did not know they were engaged?" his sister turned harpy screeched.

"Darcy is engaged to Elizabeth Bennet? I had no idea, honestly I did not." Bingley replied.

"Look, look it is right here in the London Times." Caroline replied as she threw a crumpled up newspaper at his head. Charles Bingley smoothed out the abused paper and then he saw the announcement that had caused his sister to lose her mind.

"Well I am beyond shocked. I did not believe that Miss Elizabeth even liked him. Darcy did not mention a word. Although, he did have an unusual amount of knowledge regarding the movements of the Bennet family the last time I saw him." Bingley chuckled.

His laughter caused his sister to erupt once again. "This is no laughing matter! He cannot marry that country nobody! He is mine! He is supposed to marry me! I will not allow it! She does not deserve to be Mistress of Pemberley! She is nothing! I thought I was rid of the Bennets for good when I removed that simpering elder sister of hers from your life. This will not happen!"

"Caroline, that is enough." Louisa pleaded trying to stop her from continuing on in that particular direction. Caroline was too far gone to listen to reason and continued digging her hole.

"That little country chit thinks she is worthy of my Darcy. I taught her insipid sister a lesson about reaching beyond her own circle and Elizabeth Bennet is next!" Caroline screamed as another vase met its demise against the fireplace.

"What are you talking about Caroline? What did you do to Miss Bennet?" Bingley demanded of his sister.

"I made sure that worthless piece of baggage could not ensnare you with her arts and allurements. I made sure she understood she was not worthy of a Bingley and you were to marry Miss Darcy!" she growled.

"Caroline, you told me Miss Bennet didn't care for me. You swore you were looking out for my welfare." Bingley practically yelled at his sister.

"And you were naïve enough to believe me. I did what was best for my family and one day you will thank me for it!" Caroline screamed as she started ripping apart the pillows on the settee.

Bingley was thunderstruck. Jane had been absolutely in the right. He really did not know his own family. He turned away from Caroline and glared at Louisa. "Did you know of this? Were you part of this plot as well? Did you lie to me when you told me Miss Bennet had no feelings for me?" Louisa would not reply and only looked at the ground apparently cataloguing broken pieces of china.

"Of course she did, you dolt!" shrieked Caroline. "We have been planning to dissuade you from offering for Miss Bennet since we arrived at Netherfield. Darcy even agreed with us at one point and now, now, he as offered for that impertinent, coarse, little harlot!"

"Caroline, you will cease this behavior at once or I will have you shipped off to Bedlam. I am disgusted that you would act in such a way. You knew how much I cared for Miss Bennet! We have both suffered horribly over the past months. Miss Bennet was so ill with grief she could have perished." Bingley replied angrily.

"I wish she would have perished! I wish the ground would open and swallow the entire Bennet family!" Caroline replied malevolently.

Bingley then proceeded to lose his temper as he never did before in his twenty-five years. "Enough! I will not hear one more word against the Bennet family! You will cease your vulgar language. I was such a fool. I believed every lie you told me. I could not conceive that my own family would be deceitful and uncaring. I defended you to Jane. What was I thinking? She must so disillusioned with me. I will have you know that I intend to propose to Miss Bennet and I pray to God that she will accept me." Bingley thundered.

"You will not! I forbid it! I will never speak to you again." Miss Bingley countered believing such a threat would cow her younger brother into submission. He could not do without her company and guidance.

"Good! That will save me the trouble of severing my relationship with you. Unless you and Louisa can graciously welcome Miss Bennet to this family I want nothing to do with either of you. You are no longer welcome in my home and I will not continue to support you financially. You can live off your dowry and spout your venom somewhere else. I have never been so appalled in all my life." Bingley added furiously.

The mention of finances stopped Caroline in her tracks. "You cannot be serious Charles! You will throw over your family for that strumpet and her vulgar relations?" Caroline said with a sneer.

"I will do so immediately! Until I can trust in your characters you are not welcome in my home or in my purse. And incidentally there was never anything that could have persuaded Darcy to marry you. He was set against you after your first meeting! Please see yourselves out at once. I will inform the staff that you are not to receive admittance and they will send your belonging to Hurst's townhouse." Bingley yelled as he stormed out the room. He went to his study and locked the door. He took a rather long drink directly from a decanter of brandy and for the first time he actually felt like he was his own man.

The next morning Bingley arrived bright and early on the Gardiner's doorstep. He stood outside rehearsing his planned speech over and over again. The Gardiner's oldest child entered the dining room and proclaimed their visitor's presence outside of the home.

"Why do you think he hasn't knocked on the door?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Well he seems to be having a very serious conversation." Anthony replied.

"With whom?" Jane asked.

"Himself," Anthony replied with a grin. "Shall I sneak around the side and try to hear what he is saying?" the child replied.

"Of course not. That would be quite rude. Haven't I told you never to eavesdrop." His mother replied.

"Yes mother," a disappointed Anthony replied.

"Well let us proceed to the parlor and await our guest. Although Jane, a man who talks to himself that intently may be a bit worrisome." Mr. Gardiner teased.

After waiting about twenty minutes or so the family became a bit concerned. "Perhaps I should go to the door." Jane said.

"No, no, the man would be embarrassed if anyone overhead his rumblings. Let us be patient." Mrs. Gardiner replied.

A good ten minutes later Mr. Bingley was shown into the parlor. He looked flushed and nervous. The family did a good job of hiding their mirth considering they knew what he had been doing on their doorstep. Hopefully the neighbors did not see him.

Mr. Bingley sat down but could not help his fidgeting. Mrs. Gardiner and Jane attempted to put him at ease but it did not seem to be working. "I have something to say." he finally uttered. "I have something I need to say to all of you. I am sure you are aware that I had accepted an explanation from my sisters regarding their ill-mannered behavior to Miss Bennet. They had insisted they were acting in my best interests and I believed their words to be true. Miss Bennet took me to task on the matter." he said with a smile directed towards Jane.

Jane blushed at his words and began an apology, "Mr. Bingley I did not mean to."

"Miss Bennet please do not apologize. What you said was hard to hear but I appreciate your candor more than you can ever know. I have discovered that you were completely correct. My sisters were acting in a contemptible manner and are guilty of telling many falsehoods both to you and myself. I discovered the incontrovertible truth yesterday. The words that came out of Caroline's mouth were vile. I was played the fool by my own family and my sisters were proud of their success. I find myself betrayed by the very persons I had the most trust in." Bingley said sadly.

"I am very sorry for you. It must be an awful thing for you to have to face." Jane replied thoughtfully.

"I truly thank you for helping to open my eyes Miss Bennet." Bingley replied with an adoring gaze. "I have felt the need to sever my relationship with my sisters until they can behave in an appropriate fashion. They have taken up residence in Mr. Hurst's townhouse and are no longer welcome in my home."

"I am very surprised that you have taken such drastic measures." Mr. Gardiner replied.

"It had to be done. The things that Caroline said were so hateful. She wished for harm to come to a family that I have come to care for deeply. She also destroyed my drawing room in a rage." Bingley added with a grimace. "I surprised myself with my reaction. I did not know I possessed the strength."

"I did, you just needed the time to find it in yourself." Jane replied with a blush.

Mr. Bingley walked over to Jane and knelt before her forgetting there was anyone else present. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner began to discretely leave the room assuming some privacy would be in order. Elizabeth and Mr. Bennet were the last to leave still slightly apprehensive regarding Mr. Bingley. Mrs. Gardiner gave them a gentle tug and whispered, "Do not fear. Jane knows what she is about. I have complete faith that she can handle herself. I will leave the door ajar to ease your minds."

Fifteen minutes later a jubilant Mr. Bingley appeared in the hall. He proceeded to the library where the rest of the family had retreated. "Mr. Bennet may I request a few moments of your time?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, if you must." Mr. Bennet replied in his usual cranky manner.

"Miss Elizabeth, your sister requests your presence in the parlor. Yours as well Mrs. Gardiner." he said with a smile.

Mr. Bennet invited Mr. Gardiner to stay for the discussion and the ladies hurried into the parlor. There sat Jane with the most beautiful smile on her face and tears of joy in her eyes. "Oh Lizzy, I am so happy. I never dreamed we would reach this point not after the past few months. I am so happy. I have never been so happy in my life." Jane gushed as she hugged her sister.

"Jane are you sure? Is this your choice? Is this what you want? It is so soon after everything that has occurred." her sister questioned.

"Yes, it is what I want and for the right reasons now. I no longer hold onto my childish thoughts of a perfect marriage. Relationships can be difficult but Charles, Mr. Bingley, has grown so much. He has shown that he respects my thoughts and wishes and will endeavor to ensure my happiness. He was proven that he will struggle to reach his own ambitions and not blindly follow the whims of others. I was not completely sure until I heard his speech today but now I am. We have both learned valuable lessons." Jane assured her.

"Then I am happy for you. I wish you joy my sweet niece." Mrs. Gardiner replied and drew her into a hug.

"As am I." Elizabeth replied. "All I have ever wanted was your happiness and security. I think you have grown as well. I am so proud of you."

The men rejoined them shortly thereafter. Bingley looked a bit green and rushed to Jane's side. Elizabeth assumed her male relatives had menaced him a bit and was glad for it. She was sure they meant well and a bit of a reminder of his past transgressions was not uncalled for in this case. She truly wished them well and now only had to concern herself with her own unsettled future.

"Well, I am sure there is no need to make this declaration but I will not be robbed of announcing my eldest daughter's engagement. Jane and Mr. Bingley are to be married and I have granted my consent. It was a long time in coming but I wish them both great felicity in their future together." Mr. Bennet said proudly.

The couple accepted more good wishes from all the family. Elizabeth approached Mr. Bingley, "I am delighted to welcome you to the family. I have always wanted a brother." she said with an impertinent smirk. "I must ask now that we are to be family, did Miss Bingley destroy your drawing room because of your engagement to my sister?"

"No," Mr. Bingley replied. "She destroyed it when she heard about yours."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I appreciate the guest reviews regarding Regency practices. I will address any anachronisms, if they don't destroy my storyline. Thank you Sal, for the information on doorbells! In Chapter 11 I have changed the wording from a ring to a knock. As for Regency gentleman being forbidden to withdraw from engagements, I took some poetic license here. Due to Mr. Darcy's wealth and status I had Elizabeth assume that it would protect him from scandal. That is why Elizabeth begged her father not to pursue him legally if he did withdraw.**

 **There will be some major rehashing of past events to make Darcy think, amuse the Colonel and give Georgiana some level of understanding. Bear with me please. The next chapter will have a Darcy and Elizabeth interaction and I promise it will be a doozy!**

"Oh my," Elizabeth uttered after Bingley's declaration regarding the destruction of his drawing room.

"I have to say Miss Elizabeth, I was quite surprised by the announcement of your engagement. I had not known of an attachment between yourself and my friend." Bingley said. "I must wish you joy."

"Thank you sir, I was surprised as well." Elizabeth answered giving no further explanation.

"When did you become engaged?" he asked.

"According to the newspaper, almost a week ago," she answered unenthusiastically.

"You must tell me how this came about. I sure it is a most interesting tale." Bingley replied.

"You have no idea." Elizabeth answered. "Perhaps we can speak of it in the future but not now. Today is meant for celebrating your union with Jane. It is a very long story and one for another time." she answered.

"Interesting, Darcy used almost the same exact words when I asked him how he knew of the particulars of your sister's illness. You and Darcy seem to be of one mind." He said with a smile.

Elizabeth startled at his words then politely excused herself from his company.

At Darcy House, Georgiana and her brother were enjoying a quiet morning at home. They had just decided to take a brief walk in the park when unexpected visitors were announced. Lady Catherine de Bourgh and her daughter were shown into the drawing room.

"Lady Catherine, Cousin Anne, welcome. I am surprised to see you here. You have not traveled to town in quite some time." Darcy said in a confused tone.

"Yes, well I had some important business. Georgiana come here. Let me look at you." Lady Catherine commanded.

Georgiana responded to the summons with obvious trepidation and gave her aunt and cousin an obligatory kiss on the cheek. She feared her aunt and could only imagine what trouble was brewing with this unexpected visit. She dutifully answered all her aunt's intrusive questions regarding her education. She then expeditiously excused herself to call for refreshments.

"Lady Catherine, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Darcy queried.

"I decided I must come to town at once when I read of your engagement. Really Darcy, to learn of my own nephew's engagement from a newspaper. How crass of you not to inform me yourself. I have to ask why I was not apprised in a proper manner?" she said imperiously.

Darcy paled and waited for his aunt to explode. She knew about Elizabeth and this would not be an amiable visit. He remained silent. He would allow his aunt to dominate the start of the conversation and plan his defense as she did.

"I am waiting for an answer." Lady Catherine said with a hint of a smile. She knew he was anticipating a battle and enjoyed his confusion at her comportment.

"I have no good explanation, aunt." he answered quietly.

"I am almost your nearest relation. I should be informed when an event of such importance occurs in your life. I am very disappointed in you for not keeping me abreast of the proceedings." she added. Darcy looked quite taken aback. He was obviously expecting her to say something else regarding disappointments.

"I apologize Lady Catherine, Cousin Anne." he answered stoically still waiting for her vitriol.

"May I wish you joy cousin." Anne said with a smile.

"Thank you Anne," replied a mystified Darcy.

"I wish you joy as well." His aunt added with no sarcasm in her tone.

"You do?" Darcy asked.

"I do not have a speech impediment young man. If I say I wish you joy than I wish you joy. I do not make proclamations that I do not mean. I am known for my frankness of character." Lady Catherine said self-importantly. Her nephew's befuddlement was providing her with more amusement than she experienced in years.

"Thank you." Darcy replied but it was voiced more like a question than a statement.

"You are most welcome. Anne and I had a most interesting meeting yesterday with your betrothed and her family." she declared.

Darcy almost choked on his tea. "I was not aware that you knew the Gardiners," he replied warily. "You called upon Miss Elizabeth?"

"My parson gave me the direction after I informed him I would be traveling to town to speak with Miss Bennet." she said with a smile that frightened him.

"And how was your visit?" he asked quietly.

"It went differently than I expected at the outset. I found it to be quite revealing. Did get the same impression, Anne?" Lady Catherine said.

"I did. The visit gave me much satisfaction cousin. I applaud you on your choice." Anne answered with a smile. Darcy had not seen Anne smile like that since she was a young child. This visit was becoming more bizarre by the moment.

"Revealing, how?" replied a very nervous Darcy. He still did not understand his aunt's acceptance of his engagement to anyone else but Anne. Anne herself seemed far happier than she should. She had been forever denied his hand in marriage and she was smiling. What was happening?

"Oh, I found Miss Elizabeth and her father to be most enlightening. I believe you have found a partner for your future life that will provide you with quite a challenge. You have made an unexpected choice but not necessarily an injurious one." Lady Catherine said smugly. She relished in her nephew's discomfort. Even if she was now resigned to the match, he still had gone against her when making it. No one, including herself, could have foreseen her change in conviction regarding her daughter's future. Good, she thought, let him fret. Lady Catherine knew her nephew prided himself on being in command in all situations and it made him very nervous when he was not.

"Georgiana, have you met your future sister?" the imposing lady asked.

"Yes, aunt, I have met her once." Georgian answered quietly.

"And?" Lady Catherine goaded.

"I, I, I," Georgiana could not find the words to answer that question. She was still baffled when it came to her brother's fiancé.

"Don't stutter Georgiana. You are a lady and a lady does not stutter. What did you think of her?" her aunt demanded.

"I will need more time in order to reach a conclusion. She seemed very well read. I spent more time with her elder sister, Miss Jane Bennet." Georgiana answered truthfully but ambiguously.

"I see," Lady Catherine replied suspiciously. She decided to let this go as the child looked ready to faint. The grand lady did not want to deal with the aftermath if she did so.

"I liked her a great deal. She kept us all well amused at Rosings. I look forward to becoming closer with her in the future. She is quite clever. I am much in her debt." Anne replied with a smile.

Neither Georgiana or Darcy knew how to respond to Anne's comment so they said nothing. Lady Catherine decided it was now time to take their leave. She was content with her visit. She would leave her nephew to ponder over her reaction to his engagement.

"Oh Fitzwilliam, please make sure that Anne and I receive an invitation to your wedding. I would be very displeased to read about that in the newspaper as well." she said in a syrupy tone that was very disconcerting to Darcy.

Darcy and Georgiana just sat and looked at each other in a puzzled manner. "That was not the visit I expected." Darcy finally said.

"Nor I," replied Georgiana. "I have never heard Cousin Anne speak so much."

"Are they gone?" a voice called out from the servant's entrance.

"Yes Richard, you can come out now, you coward?" Darcy replied recognizing his cousin's voice.

"Richard," Georgiana cried out in glee! "When did you arrive?"

"A half hour ago but when I saw Lady Catherine's equipage I decided to remain hidden. When I did not hear any screaming, I thought it was safe. What was she doing here? Did she come to abuse you over your engagement? I am surprised you still have your skin. I would have thought Lady Catherine would be wearing it as an overcoat by now." Colonel Fitzwilliam said with a laugh.

"She was quite civil, unusually civil, she and Cousin Anne came to offer their congratulations on my engagement." Darcy replied.

"She what? I am all astonishment! That is an odd turn of events. Was she in her cups?" he added.

"I do not know what to make of the visit. She informed us that they paid a call on Miss Elizabeth at her uncle's home and that it was very revealing. I do not know what she was implying." Darcy answered also wondering if his aunt was inebriated. He had not smelled any alcohol.

"Do you think Miss Elizabeth and her family are still alive? Did you hear of any massacres in town in the last few days? I suggest we find out. Let's pay a visit to your lovely betrothed." Colonel Fitzwilliam suggested.

"I am not sure that is a sound idea." Darcy answered.

"Why ever not?" the Colonel replied.

"There are recent events of which you are not aware. Things are a bit complicated at present." Darcy replied wryly.

"What events? Come, come tell Richard all." he prompted jovially.

"I am afraid I cannot at present." Darcy answered.

"That is what my brother continues to tell me, not at present or we will discuss this matter further in the future. I know there is something afoot Richard and Fitzwilliam is not being forthcoming." Georgian interjected very boldly considering her usual reticence.

"Georgiana dear, now is not the time." Darcy scolded.

"Then when is the time brother? On our next call Miss Elizabeth may be disguised as member of the militia. Please, I am not a child and Richard is your closest friend. Should we not be aware if there is an issue regarding your engagement?" Georgiana pressed on with a look of frustration.

"You are quite right my dear! Wait, disguised as a militiaman? What has been happening since I saw you last?" the colonel asked. "Darcy, I insist you share. I supported you in this from the start. I am the one who had to endure an hour with Lady Catherine's oaf of a parson so you could escape with Miss Elizabeth. Then I had to listen to the grand lady spout off for hours on end about undutiful nephews. I, of all people, deserve an explanation." he demanded.

"Escape with Miss Elizabeth? Richard of what do you speak?" Georgiana asked.

"It is not for your ears, Georgiana." her brother pronounced sternly. "Richard, I insist you refrain from discussing this in front of my sister." Darcy said threateningly.

"Darcy, you are engaged to Miss Elizabeth, are you not? I saw it in the paper. You need to be honest with your sister if there are issues regarding your union. She will become very close to Miss Elizabeth in the future. Shouldn't she have the advantage of knowing the entire story?"

"I am not sure I can ever become close with Miss Elizabeth if I do not understand her actions." Georgiana stated pleadingly.

Darcy paced the music room. He was not entirely proud of his behavior over the past few weeks. He did not want to disillusion his young sister. He knew she looked up to him and trusted his word in all things. More importantly he did not want to put ideas into her head about carriages and kisses after the Wickham debacle. He decided to relent but on his own terms.

"Georgiana, my past with Elizabeth Bennet is not the romantic story you think it is. I discovered that she was not very fond of me when I proposed due to a number of misunderstandings. She did not know my character and misinterpreted some things that I said and did. I thought that I had explained myself in enough detail to abate her ire but apparently, I was wrong." Darcy said.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one." Richard replied with a chuckle.

"But you are engaged. She must have gotten over her anger if she accepted your proposal?" Georgiana said.

"Not if your first meeting with her is any indication" her brother replied with a red face.

"Now I am even more intrigued. Darcy, you must tell us all that occurred." Richard insisted.

"Yes brother, please! You know how distressed I was after our meeting. Miss Elizabeth's letter only added to my confusion, especially her oblique references to your engagement. Please put my mind at ease." his sister cried out using her doe eyes to gaze pleadingly at her brother. That look had always worked when she sought sweets as a child.

"Fine, I will tell you all I believe appropriate. I will have to start at the beginning for it to make any sense. Please allow me to continue on uninterrupted, especially you Richard, as you know parts of the story already." Darcy demanded.

Darcy began his story in Hertfordshire. He explained his perception of their entire relationship in detail. He even honestly included his slight to her at the assembly and his interference in Bingley's romance. The only thing omitted was Wickham's presence in the hamlet and Elizabeth's friendship with the scoundrel.

When he took a brief respite, his sister spoke. "Fitzwilliam, all those letters you wrote me from Netherfield mentioned your approbation of Miss Elizabeth and her character but the entire time she thought you disliked her? It must have been your comment at the assembly. I have to admit I would be in tears if someone described me as such."

"Yes, I agree it was not well done. She is one of the most beautiful women of my acquaintance. I did not know she overheard until her father informed me when I asked for his consent. He also advised me that many a person had commented on our mutual disdain for one another during my time in Hertfordshire."

When he described Elizabeth as beautiful, Georgiana looked at him askance. Colonel Fitzwilliam did not understand the exchange but kept himself from questioning the duo.

Darcy then continued on with his tale. He talked of how he thought of her every day while he was in London and agonized over her suitability for the position of his wife. When he encountered her in Hunsford he explained he believed it was fate. If she reappeared in his life they must be meant to be together. He went on with his tale and only stopped after he described the disastrous proposal.

"As I told you before, not the most romantic of proposals cousin." Richard snickered.

"Brother I love you most dearly but that was not a very considerate approach. Could you have not omitted your opinion of her family?" his sister said gently but her scolding was clear to him.

"Perhaps in retrospect that would have been a better strategy. I assumed she would be impressed by my honesty. Miss Elizabeth is quite straightforward in her own interactions. I misjudged her affection for her family and her acceptance of their eccentricities. I was also very agitated and just started speaking without being completely aware of all I said. When she refused me I was offended and angry. I had never anticipated anything but a positive response. I did not take it well. I articulated things that were best left unsaid." Darcy admitted

"So, if she refused you, how did you become engaged?" questioned Georgiana naively.

"Yes cousin, how did you become engaged?" the Colonel added with grin.

"Well I came upon Miss Elizabeth the next day. She was upset that her sister was ill and far away in London. I offered her transport to town. We discussed the matter and an engagement was the result of my agreeing to inform Mr. Bingley of her sister's presence in town." Darcy replied while looking at the floor. His sister seemed satisfied with his explanation but the clearing of the Colonel's throat let him know he would have to be more forthcoming in private.

"So, then I proceeded to Longbourn to ask for Mr. Bennet's consent. He gave it to me after a very lengthy interview. Elizabeth is his favorite daughter and he did not agree to part with her without much effort on my part." Darcy prevaricated. "I then had the announcement published in the papers. This I did without consulting Miss Elizabeth or her father."

"Could this be the reason for Miss Elizabeth's anger. Did she wish to be consulted?" his sister asked.

"Why rush the announcement Darcy?" his cousin asked with raised eyebrows.

"I followed your past advice Richard. I decided to ask for forgiveness not permission." Darcy said meaningfully hoping his cousin would leave this topic for another time.

"And did you ask for forgiveness?" His cousin probed.

"Not from Miss Elizabeth. I explained my motives to her uncle and father when we called. They were satisfied if not pleased with my reasoning. Due to extenuating circumstances, I have not yet been able to speak with Miss Elizabeth." Darcy replied with an emphasis on extenuating.

"That is my fault cousin. I made quite a mess of my first encounter with Miss Elizabeth." Georgiana said sadly.

"No, my dear, you did not. The fault is not yours." Darcy said kindly.

"Please elaborate." requested the Colonel.

Georgiana explained the next part of the drama to her cousin. Colonel Fitzwilliam was laughing so hard at the description of Miss Elizabeth that tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Oh, Darcy I wish I could have seen your face." he guffawed. When he saw Georgiana's expression at his reaction he immediately apologized. "Oh sweetheart, I am not laughing at your pain only at Miss Elizabeth's subterfuge. I am sure she took no offense at all to you, no reasonable person could. Your mistake was an understandable one. I am acquainted with the lady and cannot imagine her looking or acting in such a manner and I found humor in your description. So, please continue, what happened next?"

"I was so humiliated we left the place at once. The next day she sent me a note of apology. It seemed heartfelt but she did not want my brother to know she apologized. I did not know what to make of it." Georgiana said.

"Well, well, well, this is quite the interesting situation." The colonel said. "Whatever will happen next? I cannot imagine. Will it be pistols at dawn?"

Georgiana glared at her cousin. "Please do not make light of this Richard. Something still does not seem right. Why is Miss Elizabeth still so angry? They are engaged This should be a most joyful time. Brother, did you do as you promised and inform Mr. Bingley of Miss Bennet being in town?"

"I did so the very evening that we arrived in London. I also sent Doctor Peterson to care for Miss Jane Bennet." Darcy said, he was pleased he did some things that would be seen an honorable.

"Miss Elizabeth must have been so pleased that you sent Doctor Peterson. He is a very good physician." Georgiana said.

"She does not know. I asked her uncle not to reveal my involvement with Doctor Peterson." Darcy answered.

"Why ever not, brother." Georgiana questioned.

"I did not want her to think she had gained any influence over me. I thought an act of kindness might provide her with an advantage in our situation." Darcy replied realizing his mistake. He should have shouted it from the rooftops.

"You did not want her appreciation? Should not a husband be influenced by his wife, or future wife in this case? Brother, this entire situation is beyond my understanding." Georgiana replied with a frown.

"You are correct poppet. This is a all quite strange. Perhaps you can excuse your brother and I now. We will dissect the situation in more detail and see if we can discover anything else that might have swelled Miss Elizabeth's indignation." he said with a suspicious look at Darcy.

Georgiana agreed and excused herself from the room. She was perturbed at not being able to stay but years of being indoctrinated with the rules of proper etiquette kept her from listening at the door.

"Okay, cousin now tell me all that was unfit for Georgie's innocent ears. I have a feeling you have left out a few important details. Miss Elizabeth is a very reasonable woman. What did you do?" the colonel demanded.

"She is certainly not always reasonable! Her temper can be a fearful thing when she lets loose. Although, she does look quite adorable when she is furious." he added.

"Much like someone else I know. Although I do not think you adorable in your fury." Richard jested.

Darcy told him the entire truth including the carriage ride, the kiss and his loss of verbal control during his interview with Mr. Bennet. His cousin's laughter echoed through the room.

"You have really bungled this Darcy. Do you have any knowledge of women whatsoever, especially intelligent women? I understand you are a good catch but you have been most highhanded and more than a bit arrogant. Since when do your resort to such means? It was beneath you to coerce Miss Elizabeth with her sister's health just to make her agree to your proposal!"

"I knew I should not have said it. I was angry and desperate. I wanted to take it back as soon as the words left my mouth. But then Elizabeth said too many hurtful things thereafter to warrant an apology." Darcy said trying to justify his behavior.

"You have forced her into an untenable position. If the worst thing she does is disguise herself as a schoolmarm, consider yourself lucky. I am surprised she did not run away and join a camp of gypsies. Because of the announcement, she has to marry you but she may make you suffer for the rest of your life. Maybe you should retreat gracefully."

"No, Richard I cannot. I love her we are so well suited in so many ways. I am determined to make this work. I will not back down, not this far into the game." Darcy said sternly.

"This is not a game! It is your life, Miss Elizabeth's life and your sister's as well. I know you are used to winning but look at the possible costs." the colonel reproached loudly.

"I am well aware. I just do not know how to proceed. Elizabeth Bennet never reacts as I think she will or should. She makes a move and I make a countermove. It has always been that way between us. In the past I actually thought she enjoyed the intellectual stimulation of our debates."

"This is not a debate in a drawing room. Have you done anything that a rational person would consider courting?" an exasperated Richard asked.

"I thought I was courting her at Rosings but apparently, she did not notice I was doing so. I did send her an engagement gift." Darcy replied.

"What did you send? Some of the Darcy jewels might be appropriate at this point."

"Not jewelry, although that might have been wise. I sent her a copy of Fordyce's Sermons to Young Women. She was reciting that tripe to my sister so I thought it was fitting." He answered proudly.

"Darcy, you and I need to have a serious discussion about wooing women. It is time for an enormous change in behavior on your part if you want to survive your engagement unscathed. I would wear a helmet the next time you meet Miss Elizabeth as she will probably throw that book at your head. Let us discuss the proper way to conduct a courtship. Are you ready to be a good pupil?" the colonel chortled.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Get ready to be angry with our Elizabeth!**

The next morning Darcy, Georgiana and the Colonel set out for Gracechurch Street. Georgiana did not send a note. Darcy did not want Elizabeth to have any prior notice of their arrival so she would not have time to plot. The Darcy party arrived arms laden with gifts as per the Colonel's suggestion. He had spent hours schooling Darcy on the arts of wooing a woman and hoped he would employ his advice.

They were shown into the parlor and greeted politely. Georgiana almost did not recognize Elizabeth Bennet. She looked like an entirely different person. She truly was a lovely girl, especially when dressed as a gentlewoman not a servant. She became a bit annoyed when she saw a beautiful smile light up Miss Elizabeth's face at seeing her cousin Richard. Miss Elizabeth was everything charming to the Colonel. Miss Elizabeth had acknowledged her brother politely but not warmly. Darcy noticed as well and was very displeased.

Mr. Darcy began to divest himself of the many parcels he carried. "Mrs. Gardiner, we have brought some small gifts for your children. You have four children I believe, two boys and two girls? Hopefully we can meet them this morning." He said graciously.

"Yes, we do. Thank you, Mr. Darcy. How very kind. They will be thrilled. I will have them summoned as soon as they finish their lessons." Mrs. Gardiner replied graciously.

"Mr. Darcy, are you sure your delicate constitution can handle the exuberance of small children? They may accidentally touch you with dirty hands. Your fine waistcoat may suffer for it." Elizabeth said with a smirk not believing he would ever willingly be in the presence of young children.

"Oh, Miss Elizabeth, my brother delights in children. I have never seen him so relaxed as when he is playing with the children around the estate. He is quite the champion lawn bowler. For Boxing Day, he ensured that each child on the estate received their very own bilbocatch." Georgiana said proudly not realizing that Elizabeth was trying to insult her brother. She wanted to present him in the best light possible. Mr. Darcy, however, understood her comment very well.

"Miss Elizabeth, you look quite lovely today. I see you have recovered from your recent affliction. I almost did not know you the last time we met. I also see you have been to the mantua maker. That is quite a lovely frock. I find that green suits you much better than brown." Darcy said sarcastically.

Both Georgina and the Colonel shook their heads. He was advised to compliment her beauty not bait her into an argument.

"I was not expecting company this morning sir. If I had known you were coming I would have dressed accordingly." Elizabeth answered archly.

"These are for you." Darcy said with no emotion as he shoved a bouquet of flowers at her. "I recalled that you enjoyed wildflowers."

"Thank you sir. Did you have your servants up bright and early this morning to pick them for you?" Elizabeth asked with derision.

"No, Miss Elizabeth, my brother and I were out walking this morning in the park and gathered the flowers ourselves. My brother enjoys taking brisk walks in the morning. I have heard that is a habit of yours as well." Georgina replied, again not realizing Elizabeth meant to slight her brother.

Elizabeth looked a bit shocked at the proclamation. She was determined to make up to the girl for her prior behavior and gave her a large smile. "Thank you so much Miss Darcy. That was most kind of you. It means all the more to me that the gift came from your own hands. You are most thoughtful." Elizabeth said, adding nothing else to Mr. Darcy about the flowers.

Once they were all seated Elizabeth engaged the Colonel in conversation regarding his return to London. Soon they were laughing and chatting like old friends on a myriad of subjects including Jane in their conversation as well. The rest of the company talked among themselves. Darcy was making an effort to be social. He and Georgiana spent a good deal of time talking with Mr. Bennet and the Gardiners about Lambton and Derbyshire.

Colonel Fitzwilliam seemed to realize he was monopolizing Elizabeth's attention and tried to include Darcy in the conversation. "Darcy, Miss Elizabeth and I were just talking of Shakespeare. You and she share a love of reading and the Bard. She was just telling me that Much Ado About Nothing is one of her favorite plays. Is that not your favorite as well?"

"Yes, it is," he replied. "Benedict is my favorite character. If my deduction is correct you are an admirer of Beatrice, Miss Elizabeth? You share many traits with that lady." He truthfully meant that as a compliment. Beatrice was known for her intelligence as well as her wit.

Elizabeth unfortunately did not take his words as they were meant and thought he was rebuking her for a sharp tongue. "You guessed correctly Mr. Darcy. I had thought however that Taming of the Shrew was your favorite. You mentioned it in our most recent correspondence." she said dryly.

"You are correct I do find great enjoyment in that particular work." Darcy replied, hoping that she would not bring up his farcical engagement gift in company.

"It contains one of my favorite quotes." "I see a woman may be made a fool, If she had not a spirit to resist." Elizabeth said with a meaningful look at Mr. Darcy.

Darcy decided to counter her obvious reference to her resistance against their engagement with a quote of his own from Taming of the Shrew, "But for my bonny Kate, she must with me. Nay, look not big, nor stamp, nor stare, nor fret; I will be master of what is mine own. She is my goods, my chattels; she is my house, my household stuff, my field, my barn, my horse, my ox, my ass, my anything. And here she stands, touch her whoever dare. I'll bring mine action on the proudest he that stops my way in Padua."

The Colonel groaned out loud at Darcy's choice of quote. Of all the lines he could have chosen, he quoted a stanza that compared a wife to property and a donkey. "Well, now that we have proven we all know our Shakespearean plays, let us move on to a different topic. Perhaps we should talk of poetry, Mrs. Gardiner do you enjoy the work of Robert Burns? A Red, Red Rose is my favorite poem, Georgiana's as well."

"I do very much. He was from Scotland I believe. Elizabeth has always wished to see Scotland. She has talked about visiting since she was a little girl. She even once affected a Scottish brogue." Mrs. Gardiner said trying inject some levity in the conversation.

Elizabeth laughed and blushed. "Oh, Aunt please do not embarrass me in company with stories of my youth. I am however fascinated by everything Scottish. I once talked our cook into making shortbread for me every day for a week." Elizabeth said sounding more like her usual self.

"What a coincidence," Georgiana interjected. "My brother has an estate in Scotland. He tries to visit there every few years. I have not yet been but would love to see the Scottish Highlands. Perhaps Miss Elizabeth we will be able to travel there together in the future." she said in a very excited voice.

"You are too kind Miss Darcy. I am not one for travel. Perhaps when you visit you can write to me of the beauties you encounter. I would promise to be avid reader of your travelogue." Elizabeth said with a smile towards the young girl. She would love to visit Scotland but certainly not in the company of Mr. Darcy.

"Elizabeth, you love to travel." Jane said not understanding why her sister would say that.

"Not anymore Jane. I find that unsettling things happen when I am far from home. I would be happy to never leave Hertfordshire again." Elizabeth said emphatically.

The entire group understood her meaning and were becoming uncomfortable. Mrs. Gardiner thought it was time for a diversion. "Elizabeth, would you please ring for tea."

"Of course Aunt," she said and removed herself from the group for a few minutes.

When she returned from her errand a new visitor had joined the group. Mr. Bingley was cheerfully greeting all assembled. He turned to Miss Bennet and said, "I have just returned from the newspaper office. Our engagement will be posted in the papers on the morrow."

"Oh, Mr. Bingley how wonderful. I cannot wait to see it in print. I shall have to cut it out and save it among my favorite things." Jane replied happily.

"Bingley, am I to wish you joy?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked.

"You are, the wonderful Miss Bennet has consented to be my wife. I am the most fortunate of men." a proud Bingley replied.

Appropriate congratulations were given. Elizabeth paid special attention to Mr. Darcy's comments to his friend. As hard as she tried she could not detect any negativity vis-à-vis the engagement from Mr. Darcy. He was very cordial to Jane with his good wishes. He must be a better actor than she thought. He seemed genuinely pleased and had a broad smile on his face.

Elizabeth could not resist taunting him. She felt he deserved all the punishments she could devise after how he had behaved the last few weeks. "Mr. Darcy, are you ill?" she said quietly.

"No, why do you ask?" replied with suspicion.

"You have a very strange look on your face. One that I have never before seen upon your visage. On anyone else I would think it was a smile but considering that you normally do not do engage in such frivolous displays I must assume you are feeling poorly." she said sarcastically.

"No, Miss Elizabeth, that is just your willful misunderstand making an appearance once again. How could I not smile when my good friend is marrying a woman he loves who loves him so dearly in return. Your sister was ebullient when she learned her engagement announcement was posted. How I would relish the day when the woman I love gives me such a look." Darcy replied with no subtly whatsoever.

"As Jane was consulted in the matter and desired her engagement she is thrilled as she should be. Had she been coerced then taken unaware perhaps her reaction would have been different." she replied sharply.

"Miss Elizabeth, I would like to speak with your privately if I may." Mr. Darcy said sternly, he had finally had enough of this bitter game of emotional chess they were playing.

"I do not think that is necessary. I would not want to be rude to my aunt's guests." Elizabeth demurred.

"This is very important. We have not had a chance to speak alone for some time and some issues must be addressed." he added.

"I can think of nothing that you can have to say to me that cannot be said in company." she added.

"Miss Elizabeth, I must insist. I will only need a few minutes of your time. I would rather not be part of another scene in your aunt's parlor." Darcy said trying to remind her of her prior bad behavior to make her agree to his request.

"Fine, excuse me, I will ask my uncle for the use of his study for a few moments."

Elizabeth received permission from both her uncle and father. She was instructed to leave the door ajar and agreed readily. She and Mr. Darcy proceeded to the study and Elizabeth took a seat and stared at him. "What you could possibly want to say to me privately?"

"I can think of many things that I want to say to you, especially regarding our last visit. I believe I gave you some reading material that we have yet to address." he said grimly.

"I am sorry I have not had a chance to read it yet. I have been using that particular tome as a doorstop." Elizabeth replied.

"I am most surprised, knowing how much you value the banalities therein. I was not aware of your pious nature." he countered.

"There are many things you do not know about me Mr. Darcy. Now please what do you want to say to me?"

"Miss Elizabeth, we have gotten off to a very bad start. Some of the fault lies with me but you are not completely blameless. There are certain things that I have said that I regret. I have lost my temper on occasion and due to desperation, for lack of a better word, have acted in a way that is totally out of character but I believe you have as well, especially regarding my sister." Darcy replied.

"I think the way you behaved was completely attuned with your character." Elizabeth huffed. "If you are determined to speak about our last visit, I will have you know I thought your sister to be a very different type of girl. I did not expect her to react so and I deeply regret causing her any discomfort. I have apologized to her and that is the end of it." Elizabeth said brusquely and headed towards the door.

"That is not the end of it. Why did you feel the need to act in such a way? Did you think by offending my sister I would end our engagement?" he asked.

Elizabeth turned bright red. "The thought may have crossed my mind."

"Why do you want me to end our agreement so badly? I would like to know all your reasons. I have been told it is time to have a rational discussion regarding our misunderstandings and I agree." he stated plainly.

"I thought I made my reasons clear to you in the past." she said.

"Your biggest reason to dislike me has been resolved. Your sister and Bingley are happily engaged. I kept my promise to you regarding speaking to Bingley." he replied.

"The problem would never have arisen without your interference in the first place." Elizabeth pointed out.

"You are certainly one to hold an unreasonable grudge. Let us move beyond that as it is fait accompli. I demand you tell me your other reasons because almost all the things you spat at me at the parsonage that day are no longer relevant!" Darcy said, his frustration getting the better of him once again.

"Demand? I am not your servant! I do not respond well to demands. The only thing that has changed regards that day is my sister's situation and you have done may things since then to raise my ire!" Elizabeth said angrily.

"Fine I respectfully request you tell me why you still do not wish to marry me! I had thought my letter would have softened your feelings. In fact, I am amazed it did not. I have never been so painfully honest in my life as I was in that missive. I cannot believe you so cold that it did not affect you in the least, especially regarding Georgiana!" Darcy replied loudly.

"I would suggest you lower your voice sir. I do not respond well to being yelled at either! What could Miss Darcy possibly have to do with my dislike of your person beyond the events of our unfortunate visit." Elizabeth said with her temper building.

"It has everything to do with your belief that I am not an honorable, wait, I cannot believe it. You did not, you did not read my letter! That certainly explains your intransigence!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "Where is it? I command you to read it at once!"

"Command! You cannot command me to do anything! Your letter is decorating the forest floor in Hunsford in a hundred little pieces! Did you actually believe I would read any correspondence from you?" Elizabeth said angrily.

Darcy had a stunned looked on his face that slowly turned to one of sadness. If Elizabeth was not so angry she really would have felt sorry for him. It was not a look she had ever seen Mr. Darcy wear. She was more than a bit confused. What could that letter have said about Georgiana?

Darcy continued to look at her despairingly and finally said "That was very badly done Miss Elizabeth," and left the room.

That was the second time in one week that someone had said that exact same thing to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, a bit of an aside, I saw Pride, Prejudice and Zombies this morning. It was awful but the proposal scene was hysterically funny. It is worth watching just for that five minutes. I laughed so hard. It was awesome to hear Jane Austen's beautiful language combined with books flying at Darcy's head and karate kicks!**

 **Now back to our favorite couple. From the reviews I have received, you are almost equally divided between being Darcy haters and Elizabeth haters. Today we break through one of our biggest barriers but do not worry, things will not be totally resolved for quite a long time. I hate it when things are too easy.**

Elizabeth walked past the parlor to see Mr. Darcy sitting on the settee staring at the Persian carpet like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Her father was lurking a little further down the hallway looking at her strangely.

"What did you do to the man Elizabeth?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"We argued again, which should come as no surprise ." she answered.

"It seems to be more than that. Mr. Darcy looks very out of sorts." Mr. Bennet replied.

"He wrote me a letter after he proposed the first time and wanted to know my feelings regarding the contents thereof. I told him that I destroyed the letter without reading it. He was very disappointed to say the least. It has something to do with his sister I believe but I cannot be certain." she answered.

"I have heard of this infamous letter. Mr. Darcy mentioned it to me when he came to ask for my consent. It must contain something very important to Mr. Darcy or he would not be so bereft at present. Perhaps you should inquire." he suggested.

"I admit I am curious but I will not ask him at this point. It could make no difference to our situation." Elizabeth said.

"It may, please do not be so stubborn my dear. You never know what he may divulge I would take advantage of the relative privacy we are now experiencing and ask him to explain." her father counseled.

"Father it will be an exercise in futility as all of our conversations are. Where have the rest of our guests gone?" she asked.

"Your uncle just received a new shipment of rarities from China and Miss Darcy expressed an interest in seeing them. They have all walked to your uncle's warehouse." he replied.

"Oh, I see, I hope they are not gone too long. Mr. Darcy will surely wait for them before leaving himself." She replied with a groan.

"Daughter, you are not usually so indifferent to others when they are in pain. I know you have no kind feelings towards the man but the Elizabeth I know would at least make an attempt to be fair. Perhaps your request could even lead to a discussion that will allow you sort out some of your differences."

"Father I do not want to sort out any of our differences." Elizabeth replied.

"Elizabeth, perhaps I am guilty of over indulging you. I have always allowed you to come to your own decisions with little guidance. Your determination and intelligence are qualities of which I have been proud. In this matter, however, you have let your emotions overwhelm your good sense. Your behavior these past weeks, though oft times diverting, is closer to that of your sister Lydia's than your own. I have never before seen you completely disregard the opinions of those you respect. Your sister Jane and your aunt and uncle have tried to get you to see that Mr. Darcy does have some admirable traits. He may not be perfect but he is no Mr. Collins."

"Father, how could you take his side? He took away my choice!" Elizabeth hissed.

"My child, many women never have any kind of choice regarding whom they marry. You have had your voice heard and valued more than most of your sex. This is gone beyond taking sides. You have both behaved badly and if this type of behavior continues, it may soon be too late for amelioration. There is a very good chance that his marriage may happen Elizabeth and you will have to learn to compromise. Think about what I have said, it is for your own good." Mr. Bennet replied as he made his way to the library.

Elizabeth was unhappy but took her father's words to heart. She had heard similar things from Jane and the Gardiners regarding her inflexibility of late. Perhaps it was in her best interest to let him explain the contents of the letter to her. Hearing a brief explanation regarding his missive did not mean she was giving in to him. It would also appease those in her family who did not appreciate her battle tactics.

With some trepidation, Elizabeth entered the parlor and took a seat across from Mr. Darcy. He did not even look up from the floor. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"Mr. Darcy, my father believes I was ungenerous in not reading your correspondence. **He** feels I should hear you out regarding the contents of your letter. I will listen if you wish to tell me what you wrote." Elizabeth said grudgingly.

Mr. Darcy was not impressed with her attitude. "Perhaps your father should ask me himself if he desires to know what I wrote. Do you actually wish to know or are you just placating Mr. Bennet?"

"Both I suppose, he did suggest I approach you and ask because you appear discontented. I told him that it would have no bearing on our disagreements but I can admit to a degree of curiosity." She replied coldly.

"You have had the nerve to call me unfeeling Miss Elizabeth? That was quite a callous speech on your part. Maybe you are not the woman I thought you were. I never imagined you would be so insensitive. Your kindness to your own sister is one of the things that first drew my attention to you. I guess the same kindness does not apply to my sister. " he said with bitterness.

"Mr. Darcy you refer to your sister once again. I told you I did not expect Miss Darcy to be such an unassuming young girl. I was informed that she was more similar to Miss Bingley in nature. I would certainly have taken a different tact if I knew then what I do now. What did your letter have to do with Miss Darcy?" said an exasperated Elizabeth.

"Who was your source of information regarding my sister?" he asked pointedly.

"That is not your concern but my source was a reliable one. I have much faith in his judgement and honesty even if his perception is not in keeping with Miss Darcy's current mode of behavior. He knew your sister years ago." Elizabeth replied with much confidence.

"He? His? Who is this paragon of virtue who gave you insights into Georgiana's personality?" Darcy demanded.

"I do not wish to share the information with you." Elizabeth said stoically.

"Why not?" Darcy asked.

"That is my prerogative," she answered.

Mr. Darcy suddenly looked at her as if she had sprouted horns. "Miss Bennet I have a feeling I know who your source may be. If I am correct, it is the same upstanding person who nearly ruined my sister's life. I believe your fascination with Mr. Wickham's charming persona has blinded you from seeing that he is truly a snake in the grass."

"You have always hated him and consequently ruined him by denying him the promised living." Elizabeth retorted viciously.

"RUINED HIM!" Darcy roared. "He was nearly the means of ruining Georgiana when he tried to elope with her when she was but fifteen years old! He wanted her dowry! The money I paid him for that blasted living was not enough to satisfy him. Your delightful Wickham gambled away four thousand pounds in three years and then had the gall to ask me again for the living. When I refused he tried to revenge himself upon me using my sister as his device!"

"You are lying!" Elizabeth shouted back at Darcy. "George Wickham would never behave in such a depraved manner. You have no decency to create such a falsehood about a good man and the sister you claim to love so much!"

"My brother does not tell falsehoods Miss Elizabeth." a quiet voice said from the doorway. "Fitzwilliam is telling you the truth."

Georgiana and Colonel Fitzwilliam had entered the parlor during their argument. The rest of the family thankfully had not yet followed. The Colonel quickly closed the parlor door and said in a very stern voice, "Miss Elizabeth you have been misled by a practiced deceiver. Your anger with my cousin is misdirected."

"Miss Elizabeth I cannot let you blame my brother for something that was not his fault. Will you please listen to my explanation?" Georgiana asked her.

Elizabeth was too overcome to reply. She merely nodded in Miss Darcy's direction.

"Georgiana this is not necessary. Miss Elizabeth does not deserve your condescension. I have already give her a truthful explanation that she refuses to accept." a sullen Darcy interjected.

"Cousin I think it is necessary." Colonel Fitzwilliam disagreed. "Georgiana please continue."

"I was permitted to visit Ramsgate almost a year ago with my former companion, a Mrs. Younge. We came across Mr. Wickham supposedly by chance and began to spend time with him on our walks. I later found out that our chance meeting was by design. He flattered me and paid me a great deal of attention. This behavior went on for weeks. My inexperience and immaturity led me to believe I was in love. Mr. Wickham had always been kind to me in my childhood. Fitzwilliam meant to protect me by not revealing his true nature. He proposed to me and I gladly accepted. Mrs. Younge, his actual paramour, encouraged me to believe in his love without question. They both played on my naïve fantasies. I felt like I was playing the part of a heroine in a novel. I wanted to tell my brother at once of our joy but they convinced me to wait and surprise him as a wedded woman." Georgiana was barely holding herself together as she spoke. He voice was shaky and her complexion ashen.

"Georgiana, that is enough. You do not need to go on and cause yourself more pain. Miss Elizabeth is not worthy of your distress. She gave up the right to know our family's intimate concerns when she destroyed my letter." Mr. Darcy said resentfully.

"I do not know the letter you speak of but I wish to finish." Georgiana replied. "Miss Elizabeth, the night before the elopement my brother arrived unexpectedly. I told him everything. I did not want to marry without him to give me away. When I explained the circumstances of my engagement he was furious but not with me. He interrogated Mrs. Younge thoroughly. She soon admitted the entire sordid plot. After the elopement took place, they were planning to abandon me as soon as Mr. Wickham could obtain my dowry. I would have been disgraced and lost to all good society forever if not for my good brother. I do not know how Mr. Wickham came to your attention Miss Elizabeth but please do not give any of his utterances credence. His every word is a lie. My brother sent them both away and I hope never to lay eyes on either of them again. I just ask you never to share this information with anyone else. I would not want to hurt my family any more than I have already done." Georgiana cried.

Elizabeth was beside herself. Mr. Darcy had not lied. The girl was too sincere and upset to be doubted. It was no wonder that she was so emotional and sensitive. The poor child had been taken advantage of by two people she trusted. Elizabeth was deeply ashamed of her own horrible judgement. She had believed Mr. Wickham so readily with no second thoughts. What was wrong with her? She sat down beside Miss Darcy and pulled her into an embrace.

"Miss Darcy please forgive me for causing you to relive your anguish. You have my solemn vow never to breathe a word of your situation." Elizabeth promised.

"Do you now acquit my brother of any cruelty to Mr. Wickham?" Miss Darcy asked.

"I do." she whispered in the young girl's ear.

"I am afraid I did not hear your response Miss Elizabeth." Darcy said sarcastically.

"In light of your sister's disclosure, I am afraid I must believe you." Elizabeth replied unable to look at him.

"Afraid you must, what a dilemma for you!" Darcy exclaimed. "You would not have believed me at all if my sister did not tell you her story! Is it your opinion that I am a liar and a reprobate?"

"Yes! No! I do not know. This is too much for me to comprehend. I was so convinced that you were the villain in this drama. I have always felt myself to be a good judge of character and now I see I was wholly mistaken for trusting in Mr. Wickham's integrity. But I find myself still **not** wanting to believe you even after all the evidence that has been presented in your favor." Elizabeth said.

"Well at least that is an honest response. I know not to expect more from you. Whenever I do so, I am heartily disappointed. Just think Miss Elizabeth of all the angst that could have been avoided if you had read my letter that day in Hunsford." Darcy lectured.

"Cousin, I believe that Miss Elizabeth needs some time to think about all she has learned today. Perhaps we can continue this discussion at different time when all of our emotions are under better regulation." Colonel Fitzwilliam suggested with a meaningful look at his cousin. The Colonel was a man who knew the value of a timely retreat if one wants to stand strong and fight again on another day.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Some replies to reviews first. Thank you for the reminder regarding the number of Gardiner children. I have made that change accordingly. As to the use of the word "infamous" regarding Darcy's letter, I did not change that. In Elizabeth's mind, and her father's ,the letter could only be infamous considering its author. As for the Gardiner's and Bennet's selling Elizabeth out for monetary gain, that is not what I was trying to present. They are seeing that Mr. Darcy does have some good qualities and are trying to get her to see reason, which she is not yet able to do on her own.**

 **This will be a short chapter to hold you over. Sorry for the delay but work has been crazy!**

Mr. Darcy could not bring himself to follow his cousin's advice and make a timely retreat. He needed this to be settled and settled now. He could not take any more angst. He was more than disappointed that Elizabeth did not read his letter and was very cross with her subsequent reaction. She was unwilling to absolve him of the wrongdoings of which she had accused him, even in the face of incontrovertible evidence. Her stubbornness was astonishing and infuriating. She would never love him the way he did her. He was done. He could not continue on like this and retain his sanity.

"Cousin, Georgiana, please excuse us. Miss Elizabeth and I need to speak privately." Darcy said quietly.

"I am not sure that is a good idea." Colonel Fitzwilliam countered with a meaningful look at his cousin. Darcy ignored his look and nodded at the door.

"It's fine, Colonel," Elizabeth mumbled assuming that Mr. Darcy would continue his oration on the evils of Mr. Wickham. She was too overwhelmed to battle with him at the moment and would allow him to speak.

Georgiana and the Colonel left the room leaving the door ajar. Darcy looked at Elizabeth without speaking for a few minutes. The look upon his face was one of devastation and Elizabeth did not know what to make of it.

"Miss Elizabeth, it pains me to say this but you may be correct in saying that a union between us will only bring anguish and sorrow. We have both made mistakes in our interactions but it seems like nothing I say or do will improve your opinion of me. Bingley and your sister are engaged and you have been given proof that George Wickham is a blackguard. Still you wish to persist in believing me to be dishonorable. I am at a loss as to how to proceed. Too many cutting things have been said in anger by both of us. I fear a positive resolution to this situation is impossible. Yes, I have retaliated to what I perceived to be slights on your part but I never wished to hurt you. I cannot say the same of your intentions towards myself. I must confess that I am not used to being challenged and may have not handled it well when you did so. I pride myself on being in control of situations in which I am involved. You are not like any other woman of my acquaintance. You care not for anything I can offer you. That is a new experience for me. I had thought that in time we would learn how to co-exist amiably. I see now that will never happen. Therefore, I release you from our engagement. I will not be the reason you live your life in misery. I will not do that to myself either. I will handle the arrangements quietly. Your family will not be sanctioned in any way. Have I finally done something of which you approve? Darcy said despondently.

Elizabeth was shocked. She did not know how to respond. She had finally gotten what she had wished for over the past weeks. Why was she not dancing for joy? The sincerity of his discourse puzzled her greatly. She had no idea how to deal with Darcy when he was not acting in an arrogant matter. Clever repartee was her forte but she could not think of one thing to say. How does one deal with decency from someone she thought incapable of the trait? She just continued to gaze at him with a perplexed look upon her face.

When she did not respond to him, Darcy walked closer to her. He imagined this would be the last time he would ever lay eyes upon Elizabeth Bennet. He felt his body begin to shake with both anger and despair. Darcy glanced at the door and upon seeing no one came closer to Elizabeth. He bent his head and kissed her. Just as she did in the carriage from Hunsford, Elizabeth responded to him and the kiss grew rather heated.

At that point, Mr. Bennett, Mr. Gardiner and the rest of the family entered the parlor. "I see you have resolved your differences." Mr. Bennet said with surprise in his voice.

Darcy and Elizabeth broke away from each other quickly. "No!" Elizabeth cried out, "Mr. Darcy just agreed to release me from the engagement. We are not to be married!"

"Considering what I just saw, you most certainly will be married and it will happen soon!" Mr. Bennet replied forcefully.

"Papa, no, you don't understand!" Elizabeth argued.

"Elizabeth Rose Bennet what don't I understand? Were you or were you not just kissing Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Bennet demanded.

"He kissed me!" Elizabeth replied with a very red face.

"From where I was standing his kiss was reciprocated quite enthusiastically." Mr. Bennet countered.

"Mr. Bennet, if I may, Miss Elizabeth was telling the truth. I did release her from her promise, most regretfully. I have come to the conclusion that there can never be a genial rapport between us. I was only saying farewell." an embarrassed Mr. Darcy interjected.

"Well, your farewell will be a short one as you will be going through with this marriage. Your courtship, if you wish to call it that, has been a comedy of errors. I was willing to wait and see how it would play out but now I am resolved. Your family, as well as my own, has witnessed your display. I am afraid that the two of you will have to learn to muddle through. I will not be swayed in this matter." Mr. Bennet said calling upon the resolve he discovered in himself during Darcy's visit to Hertfordshire.

"I agree." Mr. Gardiner replied. "This has gone on long enough. Elizabeth, you will have to learn to be less pejorative and let go of your deep-seated resentment in regards to Mr. Darcy. I would be happy to see a return of my sensible, happy niece who could laugh at other's idiosyncrasies. Mr. Darcy, I believe you will also have to learn how to approach life's difficulties in a less fractious and highhanded manner. Compromise is very important in a marriage. Neither of you seem to be willing to see the other's point of view. You both have much work to do."

Mr. Darcy said not a word. Normally he would take great offense at one who dared to impugn his character but in this case, he just listened wondering if he needed to adjust in some way. His cousin had suggested something very similar. He had much to think about.

"Uncle no, Mr. Darcy has released me. This is over. We can all move on now." Elizabeth stuttered. Her mind was still clouded from her kiss with Mr. Darcy. What was wrong with her? Was she such a ninny that a kiss from that man could render her incoherent?

"No Elizabeth, your life with Mr. Darcy is just beginning. I suggest you both try to start anew." Mr. Bennet replied.

"No!" Elizabeth declared. "You, you did this on purpose! You knew someone would come in! It was a trap!" she said to Darcy.

Darcy began to get angry. Once again, she imputed dishonorable motives to his behavior. "I did not, Miss Elizabeth! I released you as you wished. But I should not be surprised that you blatantly accuse me of a transgression that I did not commit. It is your normal mode of attack. The fact that your family entered the room was a coincidence."

"It was not!" she retorted.

"It was too!" Darcy replied back to her. "And your father was correct. You were as eager a participant in this kiss as you were in our first one!"

"What first kiss?" a bewildered Georgiana asked.

"I was not!" a mortified Elizabeth sputtered.

"You were too!" Darcy replied adamantly.

"Are you both five years old?" the Colonel chuckled. "What comes next? Darcy, are you going to pull on her pigtails? Miss Elizabeth, will you put a frog in Darcy's soup?"

Mr. Bennet could not help but chuckle at the Colonel's words. He was absolutely correct. They were both behaving like children and had been doing so since this debacle began.

"Margaret, please take Elizabeth upstairs. I think she needs some time for reflection. This has been an extraordinary day. Mr. Darcy, perhaps we can meet tomorrow to discuss the arrangements. I believe you have had a trying day as well." Mr. Bennet said wryly.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence. I spent a couple of weeks at the shore and then had to catch up with all the work I missed. I should be able to update once a week from now on. I will try to make this one a bit longer to compensate for the delay.**

 **I have to make a comment on a few reviews I've received regarding the fact that letter writing was not allowed between members of the opposite sex who are not engaged. I am assuming those criticisms come from readers who have not actually read Pride and Prejudice. Our beloved Jane Austen used a letter between Elizabeth and Darcy as a plot device so I can't feel bad about using it as well.**

Elizabeth allowed her aunt to escort her to her chambers without protest. She sat down on the bed waiting for her aunt to say something to soothe her after her horrible misfortune. That did not happen however.

"Elizabeth, I will leave you to your solitude in just a moment. You have much to think on. Your behavior over the past weeks has left me most perplexed. I need you to act as the intelligent young lady I know you are. You are now most definitely engaged to Mr. Darcy and you need to put this petty wrangling aside. Your future may now depend upon it. You will be in this man's power and if you continue to purposefully antagonize and hurt the man your life will not be a pleasant one." Mrs. Gardiner said sternly.

"So, Aunt, you see. You agree me with. He is an odious man and will spend his life trying to hurt me." Elizabeth said emotionally.

"Do not put words into my mouth Elizabeth. I did not say anything derogatory about Mr. Darcy. I am trying to make you see reason. Whether you believe it to be fair or not, once a woman is married she is under the control of her husband. I believe the man truly had deep feelings for you but you have done everything in your power to chase those feelings away. Neither your behavior nor Mr. Darcy's has been beyond reproach but it is time to start anew. Having a husband who wishes to please you and is concerned about your feelings would be a blessing. Do not make it impossible for him to act so! It is a wonderful thing to be in a loving marriage and I would wish that for you with all my heart. You have seen what an indifferent, neglectful marriage can bring to those involved. You have witnessed it daily in your own home. I would not have that be your fate. Reconcile yourself to the fact this will happen and make the best of it. Mr. Darcy has many good qualities and your life will be much happier if you deign to recognize them." Mrs. Gardiner replied.

"There is nothing to recognize. I feel nothing but disdain for the man and it will never be anything else." Elizabeth replied bitterly holding on to her anger like it was her dearest friend.

"Elizabeth, your intractability on this issue will be most detrimental to your future. Please take some time to think rationally of what your future may hold. Do not cling to this unwarranted animosity. It will only serve to hurt you, Mr. Darcy and any children that you may have. I will leave you to your contemplation now." Mrs. Gardiner said. "And Elizabeth, what your entire family saw when we walked in on you and Mr. Darcy did not even slightly resemble disdain. Think about it."

Elizabeth tried to rest but could not. She tossed and turned trying to dislodge the memory of kissing that man from her mind. She could not understand how she could be attracted to one such as him. Wait, I am not attracted to him! Where did that come from she thought angrily! Now even her own mind was betraying her. Perhaps she was ill. Yes, that was it! In the carriage and in the parlor earlier that day she had been ill. She must have had some food bourn illness on both occasions. That is why her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies and her heartbeat quickened. That is why she felt flushed and held on to him. If not she would have fainted. Yes, she rationalized she had two severe bouts of food poisoning and as a result she was being punished by having to marry Mr. Darcy. It was not fair! Elizabeth went through a mental inventory of everything she had eaten on both occasions but could not come up with anything she ate in common before both unfortunate incidents. This was baffling. As she went over and over the circumstances in her head her conclusion was looking pathetic even to her but there had to be some explanation. Perhaps he was a demon! He could very well be a reincarnation of the serpent that tempted Eve in the Garden of Eden. Yes, she liked that. He had mystically compelled her to return his embraces against her good judgement and she was now being thrown out of Eden! She thought that her sister Mary would be in full agreement with this explanation but doubted she could get the rest of her family to accept a biblical reenactment as a reason to end her engagement. She finally decided to forgo trying to account for her own actions as there was no explanation that she could accept for her behavior. Instead she decided to focus on the grievous unfairness of the entire situation.

Across town at Darcy House there was also much contemplation going on. Darcy paced his library muttering to himself about kisses and fate as his cousin watched in amusement. After a half hour, the Colonel was no longer entertained and begged his cousin to sit down and talk with him.

"Well Darce, what shall you do now? You finally acceded to her wishes and released her from the engagement only to be thwarted in your good deed by Elizabeth's own family and your own libido. How shall you proceed?" he asked.

"I have no idea how to act. Shakespeare could not have written a more convoluted comedy or perhaps tragedy in this case. Obviously, the wedding must take place but what will our future be? I will have the wife I desired but she hates the sight of me. Will our life will be one of constant strife and unhappiness? I was just too prideful to realize it and release her before it came to this." Darcy replied sadly.

"Cousin, Miss Elizabeth does not hate you, though she will not admit it. She is definitely not immune to your charms. We all saw how she responded to you and according to your depiction of your carriage ride it was much the same the first time you kissed her. Surely that gives you something to work with and look forward to." the Colonel chuckled.

Darcy smiled at this. "Yes, she did but I am not the only one who is stubborn. In fact, I believe I am betrothed to the one person in the world who is more determined than I. She will not let go of her misgivings regarding my character."

"Well, you will just have to prove her wrong. You will start tomorrow when we return to the Gardiner's home. Please for my sake try not to provoke your future bride. When she says something to bait you try your best not to respond in kind. Bite your tongue if you must, until it bleeds. If you give her any ammunition you know she will use it against you and then you will respond and all hell will break loose again. I know that capitulation is against your nature but try to show her just how much of a gentleman you can be. It will disorient her a bit and you may just be able to have a normal conversation. I have a few ideas of my own that may help you both to get to know each other better." Richard said with a smile.

The next day dawned far too early for both Elizabeth and Darcy. They would be in company soon and neither could anticipate the outcome of this meeting. Elizabeth made an oath to behave as a respectable gentlewoman towards Mr. Darcy to both her sister and her father as much as she wanted to throw knickknacks at his head as soon as he entered the room. Logically, she knew she had to modify her behavior. She would reprimand her younger sisters severely if they had acted as she did in company in recent weeks. She just reacted so emotionally whenever she was in that man's presence and did not understand why she seemed to be devoid of reason when he was near. She briefly went back to her theory that he was a biblical demon that stole her sanity just to make herself feel more at ease.

Fitzwilliam Darcy entered the Gardiner's parlor with a bit of trepidation. The Colonel's whispered joke that Darcy should have brought a cricket bat to protect himself from flying objects did not make Darcy feel any better. Bingley was present as were Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and Mr. Bennet. Greetings were exchanged and soon an uncomfortable silence overtook the room. It seemed nobody knew what to say regarding the tumultuous events of the day before.

Bingley broke the silence first. "Darcy, Jane and I have come up with an interesting idea and I would like to know your opinion." Darcy nodded and Bingley continued. "Jane and I would like to share our wedding day with you and Elizabeth. According to Jane, she and Elizabeth have always dreamed of a double wedding as they are so close to one another. What do you think of that idea?"

Darcy did not know how to respond. He had not given thought to the actual wedding day, the wedding night yes but not the wedding day. He wanted to survive this visit before he made any other plans.

Mr. Bennet did speak up. "I think that is a fine idea. Very economical. I do not know if I could survive my wife's nerves if she had to plan two grand weddings in a short period of time."

Darcy finally felt the need to speak. "What does Miss Elizabeth think of this plan?

Unbeknownst to Darcy, Jane and Elizabeth had entered the room behind him. "What plans have you made for me now without my consent Mr. Darcy?" she said in an annoyed but perfectly sedate tone.

Of course, Darcy thought, she immediately placed the blame on my head. Remembering his cousin's advice to him he restrained himself from saying that aloud. "Good Morning Miss Elizabeth. How are you today? I hope you slept well." Darcy said with the best gentlemanly manner he could manage while his temper was piqued.

Remembering her own promise Elizabeth replied in kind. "Good Morning Mr. Darcy. Good Morning Colonel Fitzwilliam. I hope you are both well. Did you leave Miss Darcy in good health this morning?"

"Georgiana is well and sends her regards to you and all your family. Now as to the plans you asked about, I have made no plans Miss Elizabeth. Mr. Bingley presented me with a proposal and I wanted to know your feelings about the matter before I gave him an answer." Darcy responded. Colonel Fitzwilliam gave him a brief encouraging nod for his polite response.

"Well, that is a pleasant change coming from you Mr. Darcy. Mr. Bingley what proposal have you made that involves me?" Elizabeth said far too sweetly to be seen as sincere.

"Jane and I had a discussion earlier and we would be honored if you and Darcy would share our wedding day. We could be married in a double ceremony. Jane has told me that has been your wish since you were both young girls. Your father has already given us his approval for the plan." Bingley said joyfully not comprehending that any of the parties involved could possibly object to his idea.

"Oh, I see. And Mr. Darcy you have unilaterally agreed to this suggestion I suppose?" Elizabeth said glaring at him.

"No, Miss Elizabeth as I said earlier Mr. Bingley just presented the idea to me. As you heard when you arrived in the room I asked about your feelings on the matter." Darcy replied pointedly.

"Elizabeth is this not always what we wished?" gushed Jane.

"In the past, we have spoken of it my dear but I am not sure if it is the best idea at present. We have made no formal plans and have not even contemplated dates or anything." Elizabeth said looking for an escape.

"I think it's a capital idea! We should alert your mother at once or I shall never hear the end of it. If you gentlemen obtain special licenses we could have the wedding in two weeks' time." Mr. Bennet said.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Bingley said with a big smile as Jane held his hand with a beaming smile of her own.

The Colonel coughed and nudged Darcy with his foot. This was a perfect time for Darcy to show Elizabeth he was concerned with her opinions. He wished he was a seer and could mentally relay the appropriate reply to Darcy. He kept thinking ask Elizabeth, ask Elizabeth, ask Elizabeth, at Darcy. Much to his disappointment that is not what Darcy did.

"I have no objection if Miss Elizabeth's family has none. Bingley and I could obtain special licenses within the next week. My uncle is an Archbishop and could easily facilitate the process." Darcy answered honestly believing he was being accommodating to Elizabeth's family.

Elizabeth had a panicked look upon her countenance. Everyone else in the room seemed to think this was a wonderful scheme, but then of course nobody had asked for her opinion. The Colonel could see the state she was in and offered his own suggestion. "Should not the bride have some say in her own wedding day?" he asked.

Elizabeth let out the breath she was holding. "Thank you, Colonel, for your consideration. It seems that you are the only one who remembers I am present in the room."

Elizabeth's father looked to her realizing his error. "My dear, forgive me. I just believe we all were caught up in the excitement. How do you feel about a double wedding?"

Before she could answer, Darcy interrupted. "Miss Elizabeth, I believe I asked what you thought before anyone else." he felt he deserved some credit for his solicitousness.

"No sir, you asked my family what I thought about the plan. You did not ask me." she replied quietly.

"That is splitting hairs Miss Elizabeth." he answered.

"They are very important hairs." she responded.

"Elizabeth, do you agree? Do you wish to share your wedding day with Jane?" Mr. Gardiner asked.

Elizabeth looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her. She did not wish to disappoint her family. If this wedding was going to happen anyway perhaps this was the least offensive way for it to occur. "Jane, I can honestly say there is no one else with whom I would wish to share my wedding day." Elizabeth said with an unhappy glance at Mr. Darcy which did not go unnoticed by the man himself.

Her agreement was met with universal joy by Elizabeth's family. Elizabeth was inwardly seething and Darcy could not understand what he did to upset her. The Colonel just shook his head at the entire scene. He decided it was time to put the next part of his plan in action.

"Mr. Bennet may I please speak with Miss Elizabeth and Darcy in the study? We have some things to speak of in private." Mr. Bennet looked at him askance. "I promise I will remain as chaperone the entire time, sir." the Colonel said.

"See that you do sir. I cannot handle any more shenanigans." Mr. Bennet replied.

"Elizabeth, you must stay. We should begin making plans for the wedding. We only have two weeks." Jane said.

"Jane dear, whatever you decide will be fine. You know my tastes. I feel I do not have the energy to take part in any wedding planning at this time. Whatever you want is fine. It matters not to me." Elizabeth said in a defeated manner.

Darcy immediately felt offended at her lack of interest in her own wedding. The least she could do was feign some excitement. He did his part already by agreeing to obtain a costly special license that would have her mother crowing to all the other hens in Hertfordshire. Before he could express his thoughts, the Colonel grabbed his arm and guided him from the room.

When they were seated in the study, Elizabeth addressed the Colonel. "Sir why have you called this gathering?"

"I wish to play a parlor game and more importantly I wanted to give you an excuse to leave the room. I could see you could not take much more." he said kindly.

"Thank you, Colonel. That was most considerate." she replied with a smile.

"May I ask why you were uncomfortable Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy inquired sincerely.

Elizabeth looked at him and shook her head. "You honestly do not understand or are you making sport of my feelings?" she replied.

"Miss Elizabeth, I do not understand your discomfort. I desire an explanation." Darcy said politely. "I find when I make assumptions about what you are feeling I am usually in the wrong."

Finally, thought the Colonel, he is finally catching on!

Elizabeth did not know what to make of Darcy's polite request. He really seemed like he did not understand what upset her about the discussion in the parlor. She decided to humor him and explain until he continued speaking.

"Your sister Jane is your closest friend is she not?" he asked.

"You know she is." Elizabeth replied.

"So why would you not wish to stand up with her? Do you feel that her presence at the altar will take the attention away from yourself on your wedding day?" he put forth knowing that many women of the ton wanted to be the center of attention in any situation but especially on their wedding days.

The Colonel groaned out loud. Close, so close he thought to himself. Why couldn't he have just let her answer the question before he started speaking again. What was he going to do with his cousin!

"Do you really think that is why I am not pleased? Am I so vain in your eyes? You do not know one thing about me!" she said angrily.

"That is why I asked Miss Elizabeth. I am trying to understand you and you are making it most difficult." Darcy replied testily.

"You are not trying you are imputing your own arrogant motivations to my character!" Elizabeth started to raise her voice.

"I am doing no such thing!" Darcy retorted.

The Colonel decided this was an opportune time to interrupt before they started arguing again. "Children, children behave. I would like to get back to my little parlor game. I think it will go a long way in improving your understanding of one another. We will start out slowly and then move on to more complicated matters once I deem you both ready. Unfortunately, this may take quite a while." the Colonel said condescendingly.

Both Elizabeth and Darcy glared at him and then at one another but did not protest neither was willing to admit they were curious about what he was doing. "So, I will begin by asking you both some simple questions. You will both answer and you will not argue. I will be the judge if there is any contention. Do you both agree?" he asked.

Both participants nodded so the Colonel started his game.

"Both of you please state your favorite colors."

"Green," Darcy replied.

"Blue," Elizabeth answered.

The Colonel chuckled neither of them realized they stated the color of the other's eyes.

"State your favorite pastime."

"Reading", they said in unison. When Elizabeth realized she had given the save answer as Darcy she tried to take it back.

"No, I meant." she started to say.

"No, no, Miss Elizabeth, you cannot change your answer. You must play by the rules." the Colonel stated like an elderly governess.

"Do you prefer town or the country?" he asked.

"Country" both answered and again Elizabeth frowned. She did not like this game.

"Name your favorite meal." Colonel Fitzwilliam instructed.

"Kidney Pie," Elizabeth answered.

"Stuffed Quail," Darcy replied.

"How do you like to start your day?" the Colonel asked next.

"With a brisk walk followed by breaking my fast. I know you do the same Miss Elizabeth so there is no use in trying to come up with a different answer." he said smugly.

Elizabeth gave him a dirty look and whined, "Colonel, Mr. Darcy is breaking the rules now. He cannot speak for me although he has taken much pride in doing so in the past."

"Yes, yes, I agree. Please refrain from answering for Miss Elizabeth. That is something you should learn for future reference." Colonel Fitzwilliam said pointedly to his cousin. Darcy now began to realize what his cousin was up to. Elizabeth liked to have a say in things that affected her. She did not appreciate not having her wishes taken into consideration. That certainly explained her reaction to many things he said. His cousin was a much better strategist than he gave him credit for.

"I will refrain from answering for you Miss Elizabeth during this game." Darcy said almost contritely.

"Wonderful," said the Colonel with a grin. "Who is your favorite person in the world?"

"My sister," they both replied.

"Neither of you said my name. I am crushed." the Colonel said clutching at his heart. His tomfoolery elicited genuine smiles from both Elizabeth and Darcy.

"Who is your least favorite person in the world?" the colonel asking praying that Elizabeth would not name Darcy but if she did perhaps it would lead to a serious discussion that he could manipulate.

"Caroline Bingley," they answered in unison. Elizabeth blushed violently when she realized they both uttered the same name.

"Ah, a true meeting of the minds. I think you are both ready for more. Now we shall move onto a more difficult exercise. You will each say five honest but complimentary things about one another, one at a time. Nothing insulting will be tolerated. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Colonel with all due respect this is becoming a bit silly. I do not wish to continue." Elizabeth said stubbornly. She did not think she could utter five nice things about Darcy without choking on her words.

"So, you forfeit Miss Elizabeth. It appears I have won the game." Darcy said trying to goad her. He would sell his soul to hear her say five complimentary things about himself.

"The Colonel said nothing about playing to win. This is a silly parlor game. There are no points assigned. This is not a game of whist." Elizabeth retorted.

"I believe Darcy is correct, Miss Elizabeth. If you choose to stop you forfeit. Do you wish for Darcy to win?" the Colonel challenged her knowing she could not bear to lose to Darcy in anything at this point.

"Fine, I will continue." Elizabeth huffed.

"You may begin Miss Elizabeth if you wish." Darcy said with a smile.

"No sir, I insist you begin." Elizabeth replied trying to gain the upper hand in this at least.

"Fine, you are the most handsome woman of my acquaintance." Darcy said almost fervently.

Elizabeth scowled at Mr. Darcy. "Colonel I believe your cousin broke the first rule of honesty. I know from his own verbiage that he finds me only tolerable and not handsome enough to tempt him even for a single dance."

"An unfortunate comment made under duress before I had really even looked at you. I was in a foul mood. You must know that is not true considering the events of the past few weeks. I have already apologized to your father for that inconsiderate and untrue remark." Darcy said quietly.

"You apologized? To my father? How magnanimous of you." Elizabeth replied sarcastically.

At this remark, the Colonel cleared his throat and glared daggers at Darcy hoping he would catch on this time.

"And I apologize to you Miss Elizabeth. I should never have made those remarks no matter how uncomfortable I was with the thought of dancing with one unknown to me. I would like to be forgiven for this slight immediately. It has weighed on my mind since your father told you me you overheard my statement and I do not wish to think of it any longer." Darcy said in a commanding tone.

"You have a unique way of apologizing Mr. Darcy. That sounded more like an order than an apology." Elizabeth said with a grimace.

"I have said all I will say on that matter." Darcy replied. "Let us continue with the game. I believe it is your turn to say something flattering now."

The Colonel shook his head at his obstinate cousin. The next lesson he would need was how to give a gracious apology. "Yes, Miss Elizabeth it is now your turn."

"Mr. Darcy is tall." Elizabeth said dourly.

"Is that meant to be a compliment?" Darcy said incredulously.

"It is much better that being called short." she answered.

"I believe you can do better Miss Elizabeth. I know you can be quite eloquent when the circumstances require it." Colonel Fitzwilliam chided.

"Very well, Mr. Darcy is always impeccably attired." Elizabeth forced herself to say.

"Miss Elizabeth is very witty." Darcy said.

"Mr. Darcy seems to be a caring brother." Elizabeth said feeling more comfortable with this admission as it did not involve her personal feelings.

"Miss Elizabeth has very fine eyes." Darcy said sincerely. "And you cannot accuse me of dissembling for I believe I made that remark in front of a witness. One evening at Lucas Lodge I said those very words to Miss Bingley."

"Well I will certainly ascertain your truthfulness from Miss Bingley the next time I invite her over for tea. Immediately before she poisons me." Elizabeth said with a giggle.

The Colonel and Mr. Darcy both laughed at this statement making her feel a bit more comfortable.

"I believe it is my turn again. Mr. Darcy is not unintelligent much to my chagrin." Elizabeth almost teased.

"To your chagrin? Would you prefer me to be stupid?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, I would. It would have made my life much easier these past weeks. I often found myself wishing you would be more like my cousin, Mr. Collins." Elizabeth responded.

"I believe you have broken the rules Miss Elizabeth. There were to be no insults. Wishing Mr. Collins' personality on anyone must be considered so." Darcy replied with a grin.

"I agree, there could be no worse insult. I sincerely apologize. You see Mr. Darcy that is how one apologizes for a transgression." she said saucily.

Progress, the colonel, thought mentally patting himself on the back, inoffensive, good nautured banter was definitely progress. Unless your name is Mr. Collins.

"Point taken, now I will say Miss Elizabeth is also very intelligent. It was one of the first things that attracted my notice. You do not spend your time talking of lace and shoe roses." Darcy said.

"Another, untruth sir. I believe you were always offended by my conversation. You would listen in and glare at me whenever I spoke not bothering to hide your disapproval of my manners." she replied.

"Another willful misunderstanding on your part Elizabeth." Darcy said taking a chance with dispensing with her proper appellation. "Why would I waste my time listening in on your conversations if I did not appreciate your contributions. I found your insights fascinating and more often than not highly amusing. Furthermore, I was not glaring. I was staring. There is a significant difference between the two."

"Does not one usually smile when one is amused or join an interesting conversation?" she questioned.

"I tend to be of a taciturn disposition when not among people I know very well. I find it very difficult to join impromptu conversations. I would rather plan my remarks in advance and only volunteer my opinions if I am comfortable with the subject matter and company." he answered far more honestly than he meant to at first.

"Well then you must have been very ill at ease in Hertfordshire and at Rosings Park." she chided.

"I was, often times due to your presence." Darcy added with a blush that he could not control.

"So, your unsociability is my fault?" Elizabeth huffed not willing to understand what he was trying to say.

"That was not what I meant Elizabeth and you know it." Darcy replied harshly.

"Miss Elizabeth to you." she said angrily.

"Oh, and we were doing so well. Both of you have one more compliment to bestow. I will not have my game ruined so close to the end. Miss Elizabeth, will you please take your turn." Colonel Fitzwilliam said.

"Mr. Darcy is not the most nauseating person I have ever met." Elizabeth said with a malicious smile.

"Fine, if you that is how you want to play I will act accordingly. Miss Elizabeth is a very good kisser." Darcy said with a smirk.

"Oh, you are so infuriating! You just had to bring up that kiss, didn't you?" she growled.

"Kisses, plural, **MISS** Elizabeth." Darcy countered.

"I have had enough. Good day to you both!" Elizabeth said and stormed out of the room muttering about serpents and the Garden of Eden under her breath.

"I give up!" Colonel Fitzwilliam said with a chuckle. "My genius is obviously underappreciated."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Some of you have been complaining that a resolution is taking too long. Sorry to disappoint but there will be more shenanigans before D &E have their respective "Hunsford" moments. This post will be somewhat shorter than usual, lots of work to do this week.**

Elizabeth fled to her bedchamber in a fury. Why did she let him enrage her so? It would have been far more effective to ignore his comment. He probably would have been the one to leave in a huff if he thought that kiss did not affect her. She had a feeling he relished it when she lost control. Perhaps she needed to take a new tact with Mr. Darcy. Her father had mentioned her lack of subtly in dealing with Miss Darcy and she had heard over and over again from her other family members that she was behaving just as badly as her younger sisters. Yes, she thought, she would change her modus operandi with Mr. Darcy from now on. She would ignore all attempts he made to make her lose her temper and opt for a more passive resistance. She would make sure he would suffer all the same but with far more grace and less criticism to her person. She wished she would have thought of this earlier!

Quite a while later, there was a knock at her door. Her aunt and Jane entered the room and sat themselves in two comfortable chairs. "How was your private tete-a-tete with the Colonel and Mr. Darcy?" her aunt asked.

"Infuriating as usual." Elizabeth replied.

"May I ask what you discussed?" her aunt inquired.

"The Colonel had us play a silly game to try and force us to know one another better." Elizabeth answered.

"And what was your success?" Jane asked.

"It evolved into an argument, which should be of no surprise." Elizabeth scoffed.

"You did not learn anything new or useful?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Not really, we both like to read and walk. We both prefer the country to town and we both dislike Caroline Bingley." Elizabeth replied. "The Colonel then forced us to say complimentary things about one another."

"Well, that is something. You see, you do have a few things in common." said an ever-optimistic Jane.

"The subject matter does not sound very controversial. How can that have led to an argument and leaving your company without a proper goodbye?" Mrs. Gardiner replied.

"Oh, I said goodbye before I left the room albeit not as calmly as I would have wished. That man has the talent to discompose me with the slightest utterance. I have come to believe that you are correct regarding my disposition as of late. I must try to control my temper in his presence. I do not understand why I let him affect me so. Never in my life has one person been able to raise my ire so quickly as Mr. Darcy. It is very unsettling." Elizabeth said.

Mrs. Gardiner smiled knowingly at her but did not comment. Elizabeth was not yet ready to hear her opinion on why Mr. Darcy rattled her so.

"Elizabeth, we have decided on a date for the wedding. It will take place three weeks from Saturday in Longbourn Chapel. Father has sent mother an express so she can plan accordingly. If it pleases you, we will stay in town for another week to shop for our trousseaux and then head to Hertfordshire to assist with the planning." Jane said with obvious trepidation.

Elizabeth felt a bit ashamed that her sister was nervous to speak with her about the wedding. She did not want to take away any of her sister's joy regarding her own nuptials. "Three weeks, well that is better than two weeks." Elizabeth sighed. "Jane please do not feel awkward when talking about the wedding with me. I gave you leave to make any decisions you feel necessary. I trust in your judgment."

Jane breathed out a sigh of relief at that. "Aunt Gardiner and I would like to visit the mantua maker this afternoon to decide upon wedding gowns. We can be fitted and Aunt Gardiner can bring the completed dresses with her when she comes for the wedding. Uncle Gardiner has said we can proceed to his warehouse immediately to pick out fabrics. The rest of our dresses do not need to be rushed can be delivered after the wedding due to the time constraints."

"That is fine. Let us be off then." Elizabeth said trying to hide her dismay at the thought.

"Before we go girls I would like to have a serious conversation with your regarding your wedding night. There may not be time in the future and I am not sure it would be healthy for your mother to have this discussion with you both. With no disrespect intended towards your mother, I believe she may give you a rather frightening description of what to expect." Mrs. Gardiner said kindly.

Elizabeth and Jane both blushed deeply at their aunt's words. "Surely Aunt, there can be no reason for this. Jane and I were raised on a farm. We know the mechanics and there cannot be anything more to it than that. It is a duty that a married woman must suffer." Elizabeth said hoping to forestall this conversation.

"Elizabeth, it is so much more than that. You words are the exact speech that I imagined your mother imparting to you. A satisfying physical relationship with one's husband is one of the joys of marriage. The intimacy it creates can only enhance your married life. I do not wish for you to be ignorant of this. I insist that we have this conversation and both of you please do not hesitate to ask me any questions you may have." Mrs. Gardiner answered.

"I have no questions Aunt. As I said earlier, there is no need for this conversation." Elizabeth said adamantly.

"Aunt I wish to know what you have to say." Jane countered. "I have had feelings I don't understand of late when I have been close to Mr. Bingley. They are not bad feelings but I do not completely understand them. When he holds my hand or sits close to me I have fluttering's in my stomach. I must admit that he kissed me goodbye at one point and I felt warm and flushed. I almost thought I would swoon." Jane said looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Jane that is perfectly normal." her aunt answered.

"Oh, Jane I know what it is! I am so glad to hear you felt the same way. It is obviously food poisoning. I have felt the same things when near Mr. Darcy twice in the last few weeks. We have both eaten something bad!" Elizabeth exclaimed triumphantly. She was very proud that her original idea regarding her own discomfort was reinforced by her sister's symptoms.

Jane looked a bit confused but did not say anything. Mrs. Gardiner however began to chortle. She laughed quietly at first but then proceeded to lose her countenance and laugh until tears flowed from her eyes. "Oh Elizabeth, Jane does not have food poisoning and neither did you!"

"Then what could it be Aunt? Jane and I have the same symptoms. I have given this much thought and that is the only rational conclusion that I can draw." Elizabeth said stubbornly.

"What both you and your sister have experienced are feelings of passion, Elizabeth. I still feel the same symptoms, as you call them, when I am with your uncle." Mrs. Gardiner said with a grin.

"No Aunt, you are wrong. I feel no passion towards Mr. Darcy, only revulsion." Elizabeth argued.

"Elizabeth, I feel no revulsion what so ever for Mr. Bingley and I am feeling the same things when he is near. I certainly have not eaten anything spoiled. Perhaps our aunt is correct. She, after all has far more experience in this area." Jane said.

"No, absolutely not. I refuse to believe it." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth please show some maturity. I would like an honest reply from you. Did you feel these things when Mr. Darcy kissed you?" Mrs. Gardiner asked.

Elizabeth was unwilling to admit to it our loud and too mortified. She briefly nodded and then looked out the window. Her aunt was wrong. It could not be passion. She would not allow herself to feel such a thing for Mr. Darcy.

Mrs. Gardiner proceeded to explain the more intimate details of the marriage bed to her two nieces. The things she said were enlightening to say the least and somewhat intriguing. There was most definitely more to the process then she noticed when the sheep were tupping. Jane and Elizabeth spent the entire time blushing and looking at the floor. A great deal of information was imparted and Elizabeth could not bring herself to ask any questions. Jane asked a question or two regarding begetting children and that made Elizabeth even more agitated. She had not really broached the subject of children with Mr. Darcy in her mind. Of course, it would be inevitable after they married but she was certainly not ready to think of such a thing.

When her aunt concluded Elizabeth finally looked up. "Aunt I do not think I will ever be able to look Uncle Gardiner in the face again." she said honestly. Jane murmured her agreement but did not look as distressed as Elizabeth.

As they made their way to her uncle's warehouse Elizabeth was a basket of nerves. She assumed Mr. Darcy knew of all the things her aunt had told her. He was older than her and a man of the world. She wondered briefly if he had done these things with other women. It made her feel ill to think of it. She wasn't comfortable with her reaction to that thought and began to get angry. Why did she care? She didn't care she decided quickly. She did not care what he did or with whom! The horrible feeling in her gut however did not dissipate.

Elizabeth and Jane looked at some lovely fabrics for their wedding gowns. She decided on a lovely embroidered silk but her gaze kept straying the black bombazine fabric. It matched her mood at the moment. She wished she could have her wedding dress made in black. It would be fitting but she knew she would never get away with a black wedding dress. She could hear her mother's screeching in her mind if she even suggested such a thing. But as for the rest of her trousseau, no one would know if she had everything made in black. She would be in mourning for her situation for the rest of her life so she should dress as such. She could order the black fabric and have it sent to seamstress. They would be in Hertfordshire when the garments were made and no one would be the wiser. Yes, that was what she would do. It allowed her some rebellion against her situation and was subtle, at least subtler than her earlier attempts at defiance.

While Jane was busy with her Aunt, she had her uncle's salesperson wrap several yards of black fabric for her. She chose wools, silks, muslins and bombazine fabrics, all in black. She then added some black ribbons for ornamentation as well. Elizabeth had everything wrapped at the counter before her aunt or sister noticed her selections. Yes, she thought, she would certainly make a statement with her new apparel!

They proceeded to her aunt's dressmaker and spent time looking at fashion plates and being measured. Both girls choose styles for several day dresses, dinner gowns and ball gowns in addition to their wedding gowns. Their father had been most generous in the allowance he provided them. Jane and her aunt were surprised at the small smile that graced her face the entire time. She was known to dislike shopping and was being incredibly patient and pleasant throughout the entire process. Her aunt was suspicious but Jane happily thought she was finally coming to terms with the wedding. They informed the mantua maker that the fabrics would be sent over later in the day and Elizabeth was very satisfied. Her plans would come to fruition and no one would know of her machinations until her garments were delivered many weeks from now.

The next few days were spent in the same fashion. They visited various shops around town and purchased boots, slippers, underthings and had several bonnets made. Elizabeth ordered a black parasol and bonnet to match. When questioned by her aunt regarding her choice of color she prevaricated and said she wanted to be ready for any possibility. Her aunt did not dissuade her from her purchase but looked at her strangely. When she was not under scrutiny she ordered as many black accessories as surreptitiously as possible. She again was quite proud of her success.

Five days had passed and Elizabeth had not heard from Mr. Darcy. Mr. Bingley had called daily and informed her that his friend was busy making wedding arrangements and taking care of his many business concerns. One part of her was relieved that he did not come to Gracechurch Street another part of her was offended. How dare he ignore her so? She vacillated between the two feelings and finally decided that his absence gave her more comfort than his presence.

Darcy had stayed away from the Gardiner's home purposefully. He did indeed have much work to catch up on but more importantly he need to plan a course of action. He decided that he would try to be more sedate. He would be everything pleasant and hopefully she would respond in kind. Considering her past behavior he did not hold much stock in a positive reaction from his betrothed but he would try anyway. He understood, after his cousin explained it to him, that Elizabeth was embarrassed by her reaction to their kiss and that was why she reacted so strongly to his quip at the end of their game. Darcy knew that propriety demanded he say farewell to Elizabeth and her sister so he would have to see her in the near future. He decided to offer his own carriage to the Bennet family for their journey to ensure their comfort. He sent his offer by messenger directly to Mr. Gardiner. Although, he was now permitted to send Elizabeth correspondence he did not have faith that she would read a letter that came from him.

The morning they were to set off on their journey, two Darcy carriages appeared outside the Gardiner's home. Her uncle was not at all surprised by their arrival which was very curious. Why would the Darcy carriages be here? When she learned that it was for their own transport, Elizabeth assumed it was another example of his arrogance. She was positive that Darcy believed the Gardiner's carriage not grand enough to transport his future bride so he sent his own to highlight the difference in their situations. This put her in a foul humor and it reminded her of other things that happened in one of Darcy's carriages. She said as much quietly to her uncle and he looked at her in amazement. He informed her that Mr. Darcy's gesture was one of kindness. She replied that was impossible not realizing that Mr. Darcy and his sister had overhead the whispered exchange. Elizabeth was displeased when the Gardiner's and Mr. Bennet greeted Mr. Darcy very warmly and thanked him for the use of his carriage. The Darcy siblings greeted her politely and Elizabeth made small talk with Georgiana regarding her recent shopping expeditions. Georgiana still unable to understand Elizabeth's attitude toward her brother and was quite perturbed at what she had just heard. She was not at ease with Elizabeth but they both made an effort at civility. Mr. Bingley soon arrived and monopolized Jane's attentions. Elizabeth and Georgiana continued to talk and Mr. Darcy said not a word. He did stare at her continuously and Elizabeth unobtrusively wiped her face fearing there was a crumb on her chin. Finally Mr. Darcy deigned to speak to her.

"Miss Elizabeth, did you complete shopping for your trousseau? Were you able to obtain all that you need? I know you did not have much time to shop." he said politely.

"Yes, sir. I have everything I need and am very pleased with the results." she answered far to sweetly.

"If you require anything else please ask. I am sure Georgiana would be most willing to you assist in making purchases before we travel to Longbourn ourselves. I pledge myself for the expense of course. You will need very warm clothing for the Derbyshire winters." he added.

Elizabeth was immediately offended but held her temper. Did he not think that her father could afford to provide her with the necessities? In a saccharine tone she said, "Mr. Darcy my father has provided me with everything that I need. I would not wish to disrespect him by spending more that he budgeted. Is it not a father's responsibility to provide his daughter's trousseau? Do you wish for me to upset him by allowing you to purchase items that he is obliged to purchase?"

"I was just attempting to be helpful." Darcy replied warily. He could see that she took offence at his suggestion and it was not his intention to offend Mr. Bennet. Nothing was ever easy with this woman.

"No help is necessary, sir. My trousseau is everything I could wish for and more than fitting for my future position in life." she replied with the same disingenuous smile she had used earlier. He decided he would prefer a frown than the smile she was currently wearing. It was quite insincere.

It was soon time to depart. As they were leaving Jane called over to Mr. Darcy. "Sir, I have been remiss. I neglected to thank you for sending Doctor Peterson to see me when I was ill. His care and advice were most appreciated. I cannot tell you how grateful I am for your thoughtfulness." Jane said sincerely.

"Think nothing of it Miss Bennet. I am glad he was able to help. Doctor Peterson is a fine man." Darcy replied graciously.

"Jane, Mr. Darcy did not send Doctor Peterson. Mr. Bingley sent him and paid for his services." Elizabeth said glaring at Darcy. She could not believe he was going to take credit for his friend's act of kindness. There was no end to this man's hubris. Her earlier promise to herself to behave calmly was proving to be most difficult.

"Oh, no, Miss Elizabeth. Doctor Peterson is our family doctor. I know my brother sent for him personally the night he returned from Hunsford." Georgiana added pointedly trying to defend her brother.

"You must be mistaken. That is not possible." Elizabeth said quietly.

"There is no mistake. Darcy told me of sending the doctor himself." Mr. Bingley added.

"I did send the doctor to Miss Bennet although an act of kindness from me must seem to be an impossibility to you." Darcy said very offended by her insinuations about the doctor and the carriage.

"I am all astonishment." Elizabeth replied. "Why did you not mention your largesse earlier Mr. Darcy? I would never have thought Doctor Peterson had any connection with you." Elizabeth

"Of course, you are astonished Miss Bennet. How could I ever think otherwise? I did not tell you because **I** did not feel it necessary for **you** to know." Darcy replied dourly. His attempt at ignoring her barbs had lasted all of ten minutes.

"I wish you a safe and pleasant journey Miss Elizabeth, Miss Bennet, Mr. Bennet. We will arrive at Netherfield in a week's time. God speed." Darcy said with no emotion. He did not even attempt to help Elizabeth into the carriage. Mr. Bennet performed the service for his daughter and whispered quietly to Darcy, "Give her time."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter should be considered the calm before the storm or wedding. A much overdue conversation takes place and some new characters arrive on the scene. Kudos to my perceptive readers regarding Mrs. Gardner's suspicions!**

The carriage ride back to Hertfordshire was relaxing and pleasant. Elizabeth was able to enjoy the company of her sister and father without the stress of the impending wedding hanging over her head. No mention was made of their time in London. Their conversations were light and trivial. This had most likely been contrived between her father and sister but Elizabeth did not mind their plotting at all. Feeling safe from the specter of Mr. Darcy was a very welcome change.

When they arrived at Longbourn Elizabeth felt a wave of nostalgia. It seems that nothing had changed. As soon as they stepped out the carriage her mother was waiting to pounce. She uttered the word wedding thirteen times before they entered the house. Elizabeth had counted. They retired to the parlor and Elizabeth could not speak over the din of her mother's and sisters' exclamations. Her mother was berating her father for the short time she had to prepare for the double wedding. Mary was offering moral platitudes on a woman's duties in marriage. Kitty and Lydia were going back and forth between begging for more pin money from their father and asking Elizabeth and Jane for a season in town. Elizabeth began to laugh out loud. Yes, the atmosphere at Longbourn was undignified and chaotic but it was home and she was very happy to be home.

Elizabeth spent the next week wandering to her old haunts and enjoying the fresh air. Her walks were severely limited in London and she wanted to make up for her lack of exercise. She felt rejuvenated and more like her old self. She spent much time reflecting upon her time in Hunsford and London. She did not come to any monumental conclusions but was much calmer about her predicament. Elizabeth was able to tolerate her mother's hysterics over the wedding with poise. She did not stamp her feet, shriek or make even one snide remark. Mr. Bennet actually complimented Elizabeth on her return to normalcy albeit quite sarcastically. Whenever the topic of the nuptial celebrations arose Elizabeth retreated into herself. She was perfectly comfortable in leaving all the details to her mother and just smiled and nodded at the appropriate times. Jane was far more involved due to her phenomenal patience.

A few days before the Darcy siblings and Mr. Bingley were to return to Netherfield Elizabeth and Jane took a leisurely stroll around the gardens. Since their return, the sisters had really not talked about anything of significance. Jane felt Elizabeth needed some time off, so to speak, but now she decided it was time for a serious discussion.

As they walked Jane took her arm and said "I am so happy to have my sister back. It seemed like you lost yourself while we were in London."

"I am so happy to be home. I was frazzled and angry during our entire stay. I was not myself and I am sorry for that. I believe I owe our aunt and uncle an apology as well. I was desperate and in my unhappiness, I upset my family." Elizabeth replied.

"I know you are in a situation that is not to your liking. However, I did not expect your reactions to be so extreme. Are you resigned to accept your situation?" Jane inquired.

"No, I am not resigned but I am trying to be sensible. It is far easier for me to think rationally when Mr. Darcy is not present. I do not know how I will act when he arrives." Elizabeth admitted.

"And why do you think that is? Our aunt seems to believe that you react so strongly to Mr. Darcy because you have feelings for him that you do not want to acknowledge." Jane said quietly hoping her sister would not take offense.

"The only feelings I have for him are those of anger and resentment. I still have not forgiven him for his flagrant manipulations regarding this engagement. However, it seems childish to hold onto my other objections when many of the things I thought him guilty of are no longer germane." Elizabeth said.

"So, you have forgiven him for his trespasses against myself and Mr. Wickham?" Jane asked.

"You are happy and will have a wonderful future with Mr. Bingley so I can no longer blame him on that score. Although I am still disgusted that he involved himself in the matter to begin with. As for Mr. Wickham, I was completely duped by the man. Mr. Darcy does not deserve any of the blame in that matter. Mr. Wickham is not a good person. He should not be trusted. I feel I should talk to father and warn him of the man's dishonesty. I would hate for the people of Meryton to be taken in any further by his charming manners. Who knows what mischief may result. I was ungenerous when Mr. Darcy informed me of Wickham's true character. I did not want to believe I could be so easily misled." Elizabeth said.

"Will you tell Mr. Darcy you absolve him from all blame in the matter?" Jane asked.

"I wish I was magnanimous enough to do so but I do not think I am able." Elizabeth said.

"Why ever not? It may be the very thing to break through the antagonism you both display whenever you are in company." Jane advised.

"It is a simple matter of pride. It pains me to give him the impression that he was correct." Elizabeth answered.

"Lizzy, at least in this, he was correct." her sister admonished.

"I know he was but that does not make admitting it to him any more palatable. Jane tell me, what do you think of Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth said.

"I think him to be a handsome, well educated, honorable man. He seems to be an excellent brother and a good friend. I do not think him perfect but none of us are without fault. We all have traits that we could improve upon. I believe he had good intentions when he advised Charles regarding our situation even if the result was painful to myself. When he learned of his mistake he made amends. I think that is very telling. In truth, he may have done both Charles and I a service through his actions." Jane said earnestly.

"A service, whatever can you mean? That is ridiculous Jane. Mr. Darcy hurt you terribly." Elizabeth replied.

"No, Elizabeth, Charles and his sisters hurt me terribly. I had no relationship with Mr. Darcy at that point. I did, however, have what I thought was a close friendship with Charles and his sisters. Mr. Darcy did not force Charles to leave Netherfield. He did not abscond with him or and throw him in the back of a wagon to remove him from the area. Charles left on his own accord." Jane replied.

"I think you have forgiven Mr. Darcy far too easily." Elizabeth stressed to her sister.

"No, dearest, there is nothing to forgive. This entire situation forced Charles and I to become more mature. I do not believe we would ever have come to a true understanding if not for our hardships. Our relationship would have been superficial, not a true partnership. Charles now has more confidence in his own opinions and can stand on his own. We both have learned not to blindly trust those around us. It was a difficult lesson for both of us but a necessary one. Sometimes gains made after adversity are the truest rewards." Jane replied thoughtfully.

"Jane, you have become a philosopher in your old age." Elizabeth jested.

"Now back to the subject of Mr. Darcy, perhaps the difficulties you have both faced during your engagement will allow you understand each other better and allow you to grow as well. I think you should give him a chance. In fact, you must give him a chance. If you do not, I believe you will come to regret your intransigence. He has some excellent qualities and it is not fair to blame him for all the woes in the world." Jane said with a knowing look at her sister.

"You are a very good person Jane. I cannot give him so much credit." Elizabeth answered.

"Why not? With the exception of how the engagement came about, what else do you hold against him at this point?" Jane asked.

"His behavior in Hertfordshire to begin with and the things he said during his first attempt at a proposal." Elizabeth said.

"You told me he explained his reticence in public settings. You cannot reproach the man for being reserved or you would be reproaching your favorite sister as well." Jane said with a smile.

"There is quite a difference between reserved and arrogant. What about the unpleasant things he said of our family?" Elizabeth countered.

"Lizzy, you know I love our family unconditionally but their behavior can oft times be challenging. How many discussions have we had over the years about the constant lack of decorum our mother and sisters display in public. It would be absurd to think that others did not notice it as well. We are fortunate that our friends in Hertfordshire respect us enough to tolerate their follies." Jane answered.

"I know that Jane, but I still did not like to hear it, especially in the midst of a marriage proposal. I believe I have had three of the most poorly articulated marriage proposals in history and two of them were from the same man." Elizabeth said with a giggle.

"I am so glad that you can laugh about it now. It is a far healthier reaction than dressing like the maid and quoting Mary." Jane said now giggling herself.

"Yes, well, there is no need to dwell on that particular occurrence." Elizabeth said with a blush.

"Do you think you will be able to demonstrate a benevolent attitude when Mr. Darcy and his sister arrive?" Jane asked.

"Probably not, but I will try, for you. He galls me so thoroughly." she answered honestly.

"Elizabeth please take what I am about to say in the spirit of sisterly love. You do your best to provoke him and furthermore some of the things you have taken great offense to have been quite benign. If anyone had made the same remarks you would have barely noticed." Jane remarked.

"You are far too perceptive my dear sister." Elizabeth said wryly. "He brings out my acerbic side as well as my hysterical qualities. I seem to be more like our mother than I care to admit."

"Well, I have given you much to think upon. Let us return to the house before you become outraged with your dearest sister." Jane said with a smile.

When the girls returned to the house they had very unexpected visitors. Elizabeth was surprised to see Colonel Fitzwilliam and an elegant older couple awaiting them in the parlor. The Colonel proceeded to introduce the Bennet family to his mother and father, the Earl and Countess of Matlock. Elizabeth was shocked, she had not known the Colonel's family would attend the wedding. In fact, she had not asked Mr. Darcy who he would be inviting. She steeled herself for what was to come. Elizabeth was positive their guests would not be welcoming.

All of a sudden, the Earl of Matlock pulled Elizabeth into an embrace and said "Welcome to the family my girl. I have heard much of you from both my son and my sister. I am so very pleased to meet you. You must forgive our unannounced visit. We left town earlier than the rest of the party and wanted some time to get settled before the festivities. Mr. Bingley was kind enough to open Netherfield for us. My sister Catherine and her daughter Anne will joining us as in a few days. They are most eager to see you and meet the rest of your family. I must admit I was anxious to know the young lady who stole my nephew's heart."

Elizabeth turned bright red at his statement. "Oh, look, young love, the poor girl blushes at the mere mention of my nephew's name. I never thought I would live to see the day Fitzwilliam Darcy married and now I am meeting his beautiful fiancée. I am a very happy man!" he stated jovially.

The Colonel and Elizabeth shared a brief glance at this blatant misconception but neither said a word. It prudent to allow the Earl to think that Elizabeth was quite taken with her betrothed.

The Earl of Matlock was a younger version of Colonel Fitzwilliam. He was affable and seemed quite carefree. He immediately put the Bennet family at ease. The Countess, or Lady Matlock, as she asked to be called, was everything lovely. She was soft spoken and sweet. Neither of their illustrious guests put on any airs. Elizabeth wondered if they were truly related to Mr. Darcy or Lady Catherine de Bourgh for that matter.

The assembled group had a lovely visit. The company was kept entertained by the banter between the Colonel and his father. Mr. Bennet even seemed pleased with their camaraderie. Mrs. Bennet and the girls were in awe of their guests and on their best behavior. Elizabeth was her witty self and the couple seemed to be delighted with their nephew's fiancée. When the visit ended the Fitzwilliam family happily accepted a dinner invitation for the next evening.

"Well, Elizabeth you will certainly have illustrious relations." Mr. Bennet quipped. "I enjoyed this meeting more than I anticipated. It seems you have charmed them thoroughly. Hopefully, you will be able to do the same with their nephew or I hope you will at least make an attempt."

"I liked them very much and am looking forward to furthering our acquaintance." Elizabeth said ignoring the last part of his remark.

"Oh, Elizabeth, an Earl and Countess coming to our house for dinner. We must have at least three courses. Oh, there is not enough time. What shall I do? Ring for Hill! We must start planning immediately." Mrs. Bennet shrieked. The upcoming dinner had her even more flustered than usual which was certainly saying something. "No, first I must visit Lady Lucas and tell her of my guests. She will be so envious! Oh, Mr. Bennet what shall I do? There is no time to go to Lucas Lodge. Perhaps I should send the girls to tell the Lucas family of my triumph." she cried out.

"Mother, I do not think the Earl would appreciate his name being bandied around Hertfordshire. Lady Lucas will see the Earl at the wedding. I feel it would be better to say nothing at present." Elizabeth almost begged. The Colonel's family seemed to approve of her and she did not want anything to ruin that. She was of the opinion that she may need them as allies in her future hostilities with Mr. Darcy.

"I agree with Elizabeth. Mrs. Bennet, go and plan your dinner at once. I am sure it will be a most elegant affair. Sir William and Lady Lucas can wait for your news. Details of a family dinner with an Earl will give you so much more to boast about during your next morning call." Mr. Bennet said dismissively.

Dinner the next evening was all that Mrs. Bennet could wish. The food was excellent and all were well pleased with her table. Elizabeth spent much time speaking with the Countess and found her to be a kind woman with good taste and intelligence. The Earl had them laughing far more than they could have ever imagined. Lydia, of course, was quite taken with the Colonel and begged him for stories of his adventures. Mary exhibited on the pianoforte and much to the relief of her elder sisters played a piece that was well within her skill level. She blushed a deep crimson when the Earl and Colonel complemented her performance. The Fitzwilliam's were certainly not ill-tempered, or critical. For the second time in two days she wondered if they were really relations of Mr. Darcy. If he had seen the enjoyment the Fitzwilliam family had taken with the Bennet's, he probably would have disowned them.

The next day brought more visitors to Longbourn. The Gardiner family had arrived soon after the Bennet's had broken their fast. Mrs. Bennet flew from the house to accost her brother's wife. She would not even wait for proper greetings to be completed before she demanded to see her daughters' wedding gowns. The ladies all rushed to Mrs. Bennet's chambers for the unveiling. Elizabeth stayed in the background as she had been the recipient of a very disconcerting look from her aunt. Mrs. Gardiner seemed to be displeased with her. It was the same glare her aunt had bestowed upon her after the unfortunate debacle with Miss Darcy.

The gowns were unwrapped and many compliments were given. Against her will, Elizabeth was pleased. Her gown was beautiful in its simplicity. It would most likely be her favorite possession if it did not come with the guarantee of a marriage to Mr. Darcy. After the gowns were fawned over for more than half an hour the ladies began to make their way to the parlor. Elizabeth tried to slip away unobtrusively but was not successful.

"Elizabeth, a word please." her aunt said sternly.

"Of course Aunt, let us go to my bedchamber." Elizabeth said nervously. She could not imagine why her aunt was so out of sorts.

When they entered her room, Mrs. Gardiner closed the door. "Elizabeth, I received a frantic note from Madame Delacroix, my dressmaker, the day after you left for Longbourn.

Elizabeth paled, she now knew why her aunt was so angry. Mrs. Gardiner had discovered her subversion involving the color of her trousseau. "Why was Madame Delacroix frantic? Did she misplace our measurements?" Elizabeth said while staring at the floor.

"I believe you know exactly why she was upset. She informed me that a horrendous mistake had occurred with the fabrics for your gowns. Every bit of fabric sent from your uncle's warehouse was black. It seems the error was only made with your fabrics. Jane's selections were as they should be." her aunt replied with a frown.

"Oh, I see. Well, I suppose that is too late to change anything now. I will make due with black garments." Elizabeth said.

"No need to worry dear. I was able to make haste to the warehouse and select suitable materials in a lovely selection of non-mourning hues. In fact, they were delivered to Madame Delacroix that very afternoon. It seems we are lucky she was intelligent enough to realize that an entire trousseau should not be created in black. I thought you were far too pleased and compliant during your fittings. I should have investigated further myself but I never imagined you would do such a thing." Mrs. Gardiner replied pointedly.

"Thank you for going to all the trouble of correcting the error." Elizabeth almost whispered.

"Which error Elizabeth? The error you made when you purposely chose only black fabrics for your gowns or the one you are making now by dissembling?" Mrs. Gardiner said harshly.

"Both, I suppose." Elizabeth answered.

"What were you thinking? Your father was very generous and you would waste his limited funds on garments that would publicly embarrass both your family and future husband. Your actions were ungrateful and selfish." her aunt scolded.

"I admit I was not thinking of my father. I was thinking of how angry Mr. Darcy would become when he saw I choose a wardrobe that reflected my true feelings on this marriage." Elizabeth replied.

"I believe he and everyone else in our family knows your true feelings. You have done nothing to hide them. I cannot imagine the uproar that would have occurred if you had been successful. I am very disappointed in your behavior. This inanity must stop. You will be married in a few days and unhappy as you are with the prospect, your behavior must reflect that of a well-bred gentlewoman. Anything less will disgrace your family and yourself. You are better than this Elizabeth." her aunt said.

"I am sorry to have offended you, Aunt. That was not my intent." Elizabeth said sincerely.

"Are you sorry that you were unsuccessful in your plotting or that you acted thusly?" Mrs. Gardiner questioned.

"Honestly, it is the former but I do see your point about wasting my father's money. That would have been unforgivable on my part. I was not thinking clearly." Elizabeth replied.

"You have not been thinking clearly for some time Elizabeth. I love you dearly, I truly do but your comportment has been most trying as of late." Mrs. Gardner said exiting the room and leaving a very embarrassed Elizabeth to her thoughts.


	19. Author's Note

Not an Update

A/N: I felt compelled to address some particularly strange reviews. I am not sure if certain guests are reading the same story I am writing. First of all, this is a fictional story meant to entertain! Yes, it is a different take on a traditional romance which I said right from the beginning. There is far more to it than our couple meets, falls in love and has a HEA. I wanted to try something different. There is no violence, sexual or otherwise in this story as I have mentioned before! The mention of rape, abuse and Stockholm Syndrome are insane and you are making me crazy with your ridiculous assumptions! That was certainly an overreaction or a blatant misunderstanding on the reviewer's part! Darcy in this story may be arrogant and misguided but he is not evil. Remember the story is set in the early 1800's so the societal mores of the time are different than they are today. I actually see my Elizabeth as a feminist in her acts of rebellion. Other women of the time period may have accepted the situation without complaint. Yes, Darcy made a mistake with his methods and eventually he will realize it. Elizabeth will also grow in maturity. This will not happen for either of the main characters until **long** after the wedding takes place. Please don't read the story if it upsets you but if you do continue reading keep in mind that it is meant to be farcical. My references to Taming of the Shrew were intended to be humorous. The quotes I used fit with my characters' anger when they said them. I never intended for Darcy to "train Elizabeth be a circus animal" and I don't see how anyone could think that. I mean come on! Elizabeth has been a bit shrewish so I thought the comparison fit. I have tried to show that they are equally to blame, Darcy with his manipulations at the start and Elizabeth for her hardheaded attitude. And remember Darcy did release her from the engagement but circumstances worked against it! Sorry, if I am venting here but I needed to get that out! The story is meant to be a game of one-upmanship eventually resulting in a HEA.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Darcy gets a surprise and some sage advice from his family. I found I had pre-wedding events to add to balance things out so the wedding will not happen until Chapter 21.**

The Darcy siblings arrived at Netherfield and were surprised to see much of their family already in residence. Warm greetings were exchanged and the family settled in the parlor for refreshments. Mr. Bingley had decided to travel to Longbourn directly to see his beloved Jane. Darcy used the excuse of spending time with his family to avoid a visit, sending the Bennet's and his betrothed polite greetings through his friend.

"I am surprised to see you here so early. I had thought you would arrive the day before the ceremony." Darcy said to the Fitzwilliam family.

"We traveled early. Did not your friend Bingley mention it to you?" Lady Fitzwilliam inquired.

"No, he did not. His mind is in the clouds at present and in the clouds he sees Miss Bennet's face. I hope your stay has been pleasant so far." Darcy remarked.

"Very pleasant! We have met your fiancée and her delightful family and have spent some time getting to know them." Earl Fitzwilliam said jovially.

"You what? You have met the Bennet's without my support? I am so sorry I was not here to prevent that from happening. I apologize Uncle. That must have been quite a trial for you. Richard, why did you put your parents in such a position?" Darcy thundered at his cousin.

"Of what are you speaking? Why would you apologize? I found Miss Elizabeth to be an entertaining companion and her family was most welcoming." the Earl responded.

"Oh, I am sure they were welcoming. Did Mrs. Bennet prostrate herself in front of you? Was her kowtowing performed before or after she asked you to confirm your income? I imagine she had the entire neighborhood present to boast of her association with an Earl. Uncle, Aunt, please accept my sincere apologizes that you were exposed to such a spectacle." Darcy said sanctimoniously.

"Nephew, you are aware that you speak of the family of your betrothed?" the Earl asked looking at him oddly.

"I am well aware of whom I speak. I do not need to be reminded by you or anyone else. Now, please tell me how terrible your interaction was. It can be no worse than my own dealings with that family." Darcy said in a haughty tone wondering what offenses the Bennet family had wrought on his noble relations.

"Darcy, you will watch your tone with me. You may be full grown but I can still put you over my knee if necessary." the Earl replied.

Colonel Fitzwilliam could not but laugh at the well-deserved rebuke. A sharp look from his mother however silenced him at once.

"My apologies, Uncle." an abashed Darcy replied.

"Whatever could your objection be to the Bennet family? They are landed gentry. They may not have the social status of the Fitzwilliam and Darcy families but they are certainly not vagabonds or gypsies." Earl Fitzwilliam said seriously.

"Close enough." Darcy said quietly but it was still heard by all.

His aunt gasped. "Fitzwilliam, I found the eldest Miss Bennets' to be quite charming. The entire family was very pleasant company. They were genuine and kind. The younger girls may need a bit more polish but that will come with age. We had a lovely family dinner and I must say your future mother in law sets a fine table. She is certainly not the most erudite woman I have ever met but she was not offensive. Mr. Bennet has, shall we say, an unusual sense of humor but he fit in well with your uncle and Richard."

"You dined with the Bennet's?" said a horrified Darcy. He could only imagine the chaos and vulgarity that had occurred.

"Yes, as your aunt said. We had a lovely time. I agree with my wife's assessment of the family. Miss Bennet is very lady like and charming, as well as beautiful. Too bad that Bingley chap got there before you Richard." the earl japed. "Your fiancée is amusing and intelligent. She will make a good addition to the family. One has to be on their toes to keep up with her. Mr. Bennet is a fine fellow, we have some mutual acquaintances from Cambridge. He is quite an educated man. He is as fond of his library as you are of yours." Earl Fitzwilliam said frankly.

"Are you sure you met with the Bennet family of Longbourn?" Darcy said sarcastically. "My own interactions with them have been quite sub par."

"No, cousin, I introduced my parents to the wrong family just for my own amusement. Of course, it was the Bennet family." Richard said wryly.

"But the younger girls, surely you find them objectionable. I have been thinking of ways I could avoid having Georgiana exposed to them." Darcy replied.

"They are young girls. Were you perfect at the age of fifteen or so? Were any of us? As your aunt said they could use some polish but I do not think Georgiana needs to be shielded from them as if they were diseased." said the Earl with a laugh. "The middle girl, Miss Mary I believe, is a fine musician. She entertained us with a lively tune at the pianoforte."

"Now, I know you did not meet the Bennet's. When she performs, it sounds like someone stepped on a cat." Darcy said smugly.

"Brother, that is most unkind." said a horrified Georgiana. This was a side of her brother she did not often witness.

"But true." Darcy replied.

"Darcy, I will attest to my father's outlook on the matter. The girl is not as proficient as our dear Georgiana but her performance was pleasing." Colonel Fitzwilliam answered. "The younger girls, especially Miss Lydia, are a bit outspoken but were certainly genial. There was no artifice in them. They were quite thrilled with hearing of my adventures in the military."

"Of course, that's why you liked them. They probably hung on your every word. Did Mrs. Bennet manage to engage you to one of them before dinner was through?" Darcy replied critically.

"Darcy do not be absurd. They are children. Why are you acting in such a manner? I had thought you would be thrilled that your closest family took so well to that of your affianced." his aunt replied.

"I am just surprised. I had thought this discussion would be one where I was berated for my poor choice. Never in my wildest imaginings did I think that you would approve of the Bennet family. In fact, that was one of the reasons I did not approach Miss Elizabeth earlier. I assumed I would face great opposition to my selection of bride." Darcy replied.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, when have I ever led you to believe I would be unkind? Have your uncle and I given you such a low opinion of our characters that you would think we would react so?" his aunt chastised.

"Aunt, I know you are most liberal in your dealings. I was not sure that you would apply such reasonings to my bringing one with no connections into our family. I thought you would have wanted me to reach higher." Darcy replied.

"I want you to be happy nephew. I never supported Catherine in her attempt to marry you off to Anne because I knew you would both be disappointed in the union." Lady Fitzwilliam replied.

"I would have been unhappy but Anne would have been well-satisfied." Darcy replied pompously, forgetting Anne's apparent joy at his engagement to Elizabeth.

"Really, nephew, is that what you believe?" his uncle asked smugly. "You obviously do not know Anne as well as you think you do. Well, there is no opposition from the Fitzwilliam family. In fact, even my sister has informed me of her support of the match. That is no small feat considering her past aspirations. Your Miss Elizabeth can charm even the most frightening of creatures. The ton had best be on their guards. We will put forth a united front." the earl said, earning a laugh from his family.

"I thank you for your support of my decision. If I had known as much when I proposed I would not have pointed out the degradation our marriage would cause to myself and my family. It would have saved me much angst." Darcy replied.

"Fitzwilliam, you did not tell Miss Elizabeth such a thing! Did you?" his aunt gasped.

"I did Aunt. I thought it best to be completely honest. I believed it would show her my devotion that I was willing to share my life with her anyway." Darcy replied.

"And she still agreed to marry you after you called her a degradation." said his aunt shaking her head.

"Oh, mother, that is not the half of it. You would not believe how ill equipped for wooing your nephew is!" Colonel Fitzwilliam replied gleefully.

"Thank you for your input Richard but it is not required." Darcy said forcefully. "Aunt we have had a less than traditional engagement to say the least. I do not feel it necessary to delve into all the details at this point. I am happy to have your approval and I would like to leave it at that if I may." Darcy said.

"I will not pry any further but I hope you did apologize for that remark." his aunt replied.

"In a way. I explained to her that we both behaved badly and said things that should not have been said. I feel that is sufficient." Darcy said.

The Earl of Matlock laughed out loud at his foolish nephew. "You have much to learn son. Your aunt would not have spoken to me again if I had said such a thing to her. You are lucky that Miss Elizabeth is forgiving."

"It would not be necessary to make such a remark to my aunt. Her pedigree is impeccable." Darcy answered.

"Nevertheless, you should not have said it. If you are so worried about pedigree you could have married any of the titled debutantes that flaunted themselves in front of you each season for the last five years. Unmistakably you did not want a lady of the ton, so why would you criticize Miss Elizabeth's family for something you did not desire in the first place? You are talking out of both sides of your mouth, my boy." Earl Fitzwilliam said candidly.

"I, I, felt her family below my own and their behavior is abominable." Darcy replied embarrassed that he was caught being hypocritical.

"If you were so disgusted by her connections then why propose in the first place. I seem to be at a loss here regarding your motives." his uncle said.

"My feelings seem to have overcome my logic at every turn. I fought long and hard against the attraction to no avail. Miss Elizabeth herself has much to offer and I hoped it would overcome her family's situation and deportment in my mind. You have seen her intelligence and charm. Unfortunately, I may have been too optimistic in that hope considering her behavior since our engagement. As to the issue of her family, I will admit that I have come to admire Miss Jane Bennet. She is marrying Bingley and I believe they will find great felicity in marriage. Her father is an intelligent man but he is far too lax in the management of his family. I can say honestly that I greatly admire her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner as well. They are in trade but act in a most dignified manner and I have no issue with welcoming them to my company." Darcy said.

"How kind of you nephew. Shall we tell Miss Elizabeth that she may keep those relations but must throw the others into the hedgerows?" His uncle said sardonically.

"Uncle, you must allow me my own opinions on the matter." Darcy said.

"Perhaps such opinions should be kept to yourself in the future. Causing offense to your wife does not make for a happy marriage." his aunt counseled. The rest of the family nodded their heads in agreement at this statement.

"Your point is well taken but we are with family at present so I feel I do not need to mince my words." Darcy said.

"Cousin, in three days they will be your family as well. You acquitted yourself well with the Gardiner's. You must make an equal effort with the remaining Bennet's before you dig even a deeper hole. As it is, you will need a very long ladder to make it back to even ground level." Colonel Fitzwilliam chortled.

"Well you will have your chance very soon nephew. If Mr. Bingley agrees I will invite the entire Bennet family and the Gardiner's to dinner here at Netherfield tomorrow evening. He has no one to act as hostess at present so I will offer myself for that service. Please try to look at the family without prejudice. You may see that your earlier impressions were somewhat exaggerated." Lady Fitzwilliam said pointedly.

Darcy nodded but his aunt understood his countenance betrayed his disbelief at the possibility.

She continued, "Even if your opinions are not swayed perhaps you can at least practice patience and try to be sociable with the entire family. Especially considering that Catherine and Anne will be present by then, patience may be the order of the evening for us all. It will also please your betrothed if you are kind to her family. I can think of nothing more important that pleasing your finance in the days before your wedding, can you?"

"If she were capable of being pleased by me, I could not." Darcy replied. His aunt and uncle looked at him questionably as he made his response but did not have the chance to question him further as Colonel Fitzwilliam made their excuses and pulled him from the room.

"Why did you remove me from the parlor." Darcy asked his cousin.

"If you were to continue that conversation, more than you wished may have been revealed. I do not think you want my parents to know all of the details regarding your proposal and subsequent engagement." Colonel Fitzwilliam said.

"I agree, I have more than enough to worry about." Darcy replied.

"So, what are my responsibilities as I am standing up with you. I offer my services since you neglected to ask." the Colonel joked.

"Oh, thank you, Richard. I did mean to ask but it seemed to have slipped my mind. I hope I did not forget anything else of importance." Darcy said.

"Do you have the license?" the Colonel asked.

"I do." said Darcy.

"A copy of the settlement." the Colonel asked.

"That was all taken care of in town. It has been signed and sent to the attorney. I assume Mr. Bennet has talked over the particulars with his daughter." Darcy said.

"Where will you go after the wedding?" Richard asked.

"To town, I suppose. We have not discussed any sort of wedding trip. Actually, we have not discussed anything at all about our future life." Darcy admitted despondently.

"Perhaps dinner tomorrow evening would be a time for you to broach such matters. Surely, a destination for a wedding trip would not cause any controversy. Especially if you ask her where she would like to go not tell her without her input." the Colonel suggested strongly.

"With Elizabeth, I never know what will set her off. If I ask her she may accuse me of some sort of trickery or diabolical plot." Darcy replied.

"Risk it." the Colonel advised.

"Now, show me the ring you selected from the Darcy jewels for your betrothed. Will she be able to lift her hand when she wears it?" the Colonel joked knowing the value of the Darcy family jewelry.

"Damn it to Hell! I completely forgot about choosing a ring before I left. Elizabeth may take it as an affront if I show up at the chapel without a ring." Darcy exclaimed.

"Do you really think so? How astute of you to make that determination." the Colonel said sarcastically. "You need to find something and soon. You do not have time to return to town. Does Hertfordshire have a jewelry shop?"

"Not that I know of. Do you think your mother may have something with her that I could use? Nothing of Georgiana's would be suitable." Darcy asked.

"She may but then you will have to tell her that you forgot to see to that particular detail. She will probably be offended for Miss Elizabeth's sake." the Colonel replied.

"Yes, she probably will but I have no other choice. Let's us move into the breach and ask her, shall we?" Darcy said with more bravery than he felt.

"No, you are on your own with this little problem cousin. If my mother has a chance she will begin to grill me for details on your engagement and that will not help your current situation." the Colonel said.

Darcy proceeded to approach his aunt. He explained his forgetfulness and tried to blame it on taking care of the other wedding details but truly he had never thought of giving Elizabeth with another gift after the facetious presentation of James Fordyce's tome.

After a somewhat harsh tongue lashing, his aunt began to pick through the jewelry she brought on her trip. She had three rings that could be considered acceptable. "Which ring do you think Miss Elizabeth would like best? What are her tastes in jewelry?" she asked.

"I have no idea. We have never discussed jewelry." Darcy admitted sheepishly.

"That is something you should know for future reference nephew. You will be picking out suitable gifts for her for the rest of your life." his aunt said.

"Well, perhaps, the emerald ring. She has green eyes." Darcy said choosing an ornate ring liberally decorated with emeralds in the shape of a flower. "Yes, this will do very well."

"I agree it is lovely but I did wear it at our dinner at the Bennet's. She may have noticed." his aunt replied.

"She was probably more concerned with governing her family's deportment than your jewelry. I am sure she did not notice. Yes, this is my choice if you do not have any sentimental attachment to the item. I will of course replace it with a ring of your choice as soon as we return to town."

"That is not necessary. Consider it a wedding gift. I am just glad you realized your oversight before you were standing in front of the altar. And Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth did seem to be a very discerning girl, she may have taken notice of my ring. Her mother certainly did pay attention to my attire." his aunt said with a shake of her head at the thoughtlessness of men.

"Oh, I would not worry about it. Her mother probably assumes you have hundreds of rings. No one will remember this one. Thank you aunt, you do not know how much you have helped me." Darcy said with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence. School has started and real life is taking its toll in a big way. So here we go, a few steps forward and many steps back!**

Certain members of the Bennet family were looking forwarding to the impending dinner at Netherfield. Surprisingly, Mr. Bennet, who usually eschewed social gatherings, was among them. He had come to enjoy his conversations with the Earl of Matlock and his son. He was also curious to see how Elizabeth and his future son in law would interact. They had not seen one another since the confrontation over Doctor Peterson at the Gardiner's home. He hoped his daughter's much improved demeanor since her return to Longbourn would continue when exposed to her fiancée.

The family set off to Netherfield with great expectations for a lovely evening. All except Elizabeth that is, she was a basket of nerves. She was determined to act graciously but was worried that Mr. Darcy would set her off and she would embarrass herself in front of his family whom she really did admire. Elizabeth was repeating her new mantra, self-control, self-control, under her breath. Her aunt kept giving her sidelong glances in the carriage. Elizabeth knew her meaning. She was to behave as she had solemnly promised earlier in the day. She gave her aunt a smile to attempt to put her at ease. Her aunt's only response was to raise her eyebrows in warning or disbelief, Elizabeth was not sure.

The family exited the two carriages they had taken to Netherfield and were welcomed by an exuberant Mr. Bingley who kissed both of Jane's hand for far longer than appropriate. Mr. Bennet could not resist teasing him and asked the young man if he had missed tea as he seemed utterly famished. Bingley and Jane turned bright red and the rest of family giggled at his accurate depiction of Bingley's behavior. The remainder of the residents were waiting to greet them in the foyer. Elizabeth put on an extremely cheery smile and addressed all present graciously including Lady Catherine. When it was her turn to greet Mr. Darcy she smiled wanly, curtsied very quickly and turned to speak with Lady Matlock. Mr. Darcy taking a cue from Elizabeth's manner acted in the same way sans curtsy of course.

Lady Catherine could see the lack of warmth in their acknowledgement of one another and found it perversely amusing. She decided to play with her nephew a bit. "Why Fitzwilliam, is that anyway to welcome your fiancé after a long absence. You are being married on the morrow. I am sure a kiss would be considered quite acceptable. You are amongst family." she said with a malicious grin.

Darcy was taken aback and was doing his best to come up with an excuse when his uncle chimed in. "Well Catherine, as odd as it sounds, I heartily agree with you. Come Darcy, welcome the lovely Miss Elizabeth properly." the Earl urged.

Darcy knew he should act in accordance with his uncle's wishes and in truth his own. In light of the earlier set down from his family he realized the necessity of behaving in a more accommodating manner. He doubted she would slap him in front of both their families but he had been wrong in predicting her reactions to his behavior in the past.

Every set of eyes in the foyer turned to look at the mortified couple. Darcy felt as if his legs weighed five hundred pounds as he moved towards Elizabeth. He bent down towards her ear and whispered "Try not to blame me for this. It is obviously not my doing but I will certainly not disappoint my relatives or myself for that matter." He then took her hands in his own and placed a lingering kiss upon her cheek. The display was followed by polite applause and a rather loud whistle from Colonel Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth turned an unnatural shade of red from both embarrassment and anger at herself for not being more disgusted by his actions. Most of the party assumed it was maidenly discomfiture but one among the group knew better. 

Darcy offered himself as her escort as they made their way into the drawing room. He could barely feel her touch upon his arm but at least she did not assault his person. He escorted her to the settee and attempted to make small talk although it was not his forte. "How have you enjoyed your return to Longbourn?" he asked hoping he chose a peaceable topic.

"I am quite happy to be home. I have missed Hertfordshire. I am glad to be able to engage in my rambles. I find it good for my disposition. I am always in a better mood after a long walk." she replied without rancor.

"Well, thank goodness Pemberley is a large property. There are miles of paths on the estate. If exercise puts you into an agreeable mood we shall have you on a schedule, perhaps three walks a day." Darcy said with the semblance of a grin. As soon as he replied he realized he had probably offended her again and waited for a bitter retort.

Elizabeth however surprised him immensely, she almost giggled. "Mr. Darcy was that joke? I was not sure you were capable."

"It has been known to happen. I will try to regulate myself more conscientiously in the future." Darcy said a bit unsure of her reaction.

"Please do not. I dearly love to laugh and as some have said humor is good medicine. I have found myself in need of jocularity these past months." Elizabeth replied.

"Well, we must have you in good humor, for both our sakes. Mayhap I will hire a court jester if it pleases you. Unfortunately, I believe have already exhausted my reserve of amusing anecdotes. Maybe I will just have Richard live with us on a permanent basis. He will fill the position quite credibly." Darcy replied.

"I think there is no one who could do a better job." Elizabeth agreed. "Do you think he would agree to wear a costume, maybe a pointy hat and bells on his shoes?"

"I would pay a good deal of money to see Richard attired as such." Darcy said smiling. "Do you draw? I would love to have such an image captured on paper to take to my club."

"I am afraid I do not but my sister Kitty is an excellent artist. Perhaps we can convince her to do the honors." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Fifteen minutes, we should make a note of the date and time for perpetuity." Richard said quietly as he walked over to the couple. "Fifteen minutes we have been in company and there has been no argument or glance that could maim from either of you. I am quite proud. Have you discovered a topic of conversation upon which you both agree? I am in astonishment. Do please share the nature of your discourse."

"We were actually discussing you Richard. We have decided that you would make an excellent court jester for Pemberley. Miss Elizabeth and I were deciding on your costume. She insists you wear bells on your shoes so we can hear you coming. I think we will call you Patches." Darcy said with a bit of an edge. His first amicable conversation with Elizabeth in quite some time had been interrupted by his oaf of a cousin.

Richard laughed heartily. "If my dancing around the drawing room at Pemberley will keep civil tongues in both your heads I volunteer for the position. In fact, I will start now." He began dancing a jig and probably would have continued if not admonished by both his aunt and mother for his unseemly exhibition.

Dinner was announced soon after Richard's cavorting was squashed. Darcy escorted Elizabeth to the dining room but they separated almost immediately upon their entrance. Lady Matlock had arranged a very formal gathering and the neither of the engaged couples were seated near their betrotheds. This was quite a relief for Elizabeth she needed time to reflect. She was as astonished as the Colonel that she and Mr. Darcy had gotten along with no animosity whatsoever albeit for fifteen minutes. Darcy's mind was similarly engaged and he felt a glimmer of hope that the jovial Elizabeth he fell in love with was making an appearance at last.

Dinner proceeded in a cordial manner. Anne de Bourgh was seated across from Mary Bennet and they seemed to find much to speak of. Lydia and Kitty spent the meal conversing with Georgiana and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Mr. Darcy furtively listened to their conversation as much as he could but did not discern anything objectionable. They seemed to be discussing fashions and shopping. Lady Catherine of course dominated the conversation around her rarely requiring a response beyond agreement with her dictums. Mrs. Bennet found herself the object of the great lady's discourse regarding the rearing of daughters. Mrs. Bennet enjoyed the attention from her titled guest and did an admirable job of fawning over each of Lady Catherine's pronouncements.

After the meal was finished the ladies returned to the drawing room leaving the gentlemen to their after-dinner pursuits. Nearly an hour later the gentlemen joined the ladies led by an eager Bingley who had been away from his Jane for far too long. He immediately suggested dancing and Georgiana and Mary agreed to play the pianoforte in turns. Elizabeth was asked to dance by the Earl and had a very agreeable time jesting with the older gentleman. She then danced with Bingley and the Colonel before being asked to dance by her fiancée. The danced at first without speaking until Darcy broke the silence. "You did say to me once that we should not spend an entire set together without speaking. Shall we try to find another mutually agreeable topic of conversation?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment and said "I like your Fitzwilliam relatives very much. They have been most charming and more welcoming then I would have ever imagined." The impetuous devil on her shoulder thought about saying they are nothing like you. I am amazed that you are related. The angel however, or her aunt on the other shoulder won out. The evening was going well and Elizabeth was determined it would not end badly because of anything she said.

"They feel the same about you and your family. My aunt and uncle are quite taken with the residents of Hertfordshire." Darcy replied trying to keep the amazement out of his voice.

"I see that my sister Mary and your cousin Anne also seem to be quite comfortable with one another. It was a bit of a surprise. They are both usually withdrawn in company." Elizabeth.

"They do seem to have an affinity for one another. Perhaps they are kindred spirits. They are both often overlooked." he replied.

"That is a very astute observation sir." Elizabeth answered.

"Was that a compliment Miss Elizabeth? If so I may faint away from the irony." Darcy said with surprise.

"I do not believe I ever disparaged your intelligence sir. I have quite often bemoaned the fact." she replied.

"Yes, I remember. You wished for stupidity in a husband." Darcy said with a touch of a grimace.

"No, not stupidity in a husband, never. Just in my dealings with you." Elizabeth answered sassily.

"Well, I will take it as a compliment. Accolades regarding myself are few and far between I am afraid, coming from you." Darcy said hoping it would induce her into giving him another.

"Mr. Darcy, are you fishing for compliments?" Elizabeth said with a roll of her eyes.

"Desperate men do desperate things." Darcy said with a hint of a smile.

Before Elizabeth could reply the dance ended. Darcy escorted her to a chair and Bingley stood to make an announcement. "I would like to take this opportunity to give my lovely fiancée a gift. It would make me very happy if you wear these tomorrow on our wedding day." Bingley said as he handed Jane an ornate velvet box. Jane opened the box and gasped as did her mother who had hurried over to her side. In the box was a beautiful parure set with sapphires and diamonds. "I thought the sapphires matched your eyes." Bingley said gallantly.

"Oh, Charles, they are lovely. I have never seen anything so beautiful." Jane gushed with tears in her eyes.

Darcy suddenly felt very small and did not like it one bit. He inwardly cursed Bingley for his presentation of the lavish gift in company. Why couldn't he have done so in private. He should have a gift for Elizabeth as well. Without thinking of the attention, he would garner or the ceremony tomorrow he pulled the emerald ring from his pocket and walked towards Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth, I have something for you as well. Would you accept this token of my esteem? I believe your eyes are green." Darcy said very awkwardly.

"Yes, they are. Thank you, sir, that was very considerate." Elizabeth said as she took the ring from him in astonishment. She was shocked that he had thought to get her a gift. She was almost touched at his generosity until Lady Catherine began to speak.

"Nephew, why would give Miss Elizabeth your Aunt Matlock's ring?"


End file.
